


A Tale of Two Princes

by kkslover9



Series: A Tale of Two Princes [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel was promised to Cristiano before he was born. The wedding is approaching, but, first, they both have to resolve the difficult relationships they have with their lovers and the strange one developing between themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4047400#t4047400) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I already started posting this over on footballkink, but I became upset with how it was going and decided to revamp it. Posting on footballkink is actually really annoying, so I'm posting it on AO3 and probably LJ as well.
> 
> Having Microsoft Anna read this for me was hilarious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo arrives and there is tension between him and Cristiano.

Leo alighted from the coach after his father. Servants poured out of the front doors to help their own servants see their luggage inside and lead the horses to the stables. The building rose in front of them in carefully sculpted white stone and over the door, two warriors in golden helms gleamed. A trio of guardsmen met their escort so that they could be taken to the royal barracks. Leo stared as the captains spoke to each other, almost missing the moment his father approached the wide staircase leading up to the entrance of the palace. He hurried to fall into step beside him. 

A man, who Leo assumed was the chief butler, met them at the bottom of the stair. He bowed, low and graceful.

“Majesties, it is a pleasure to host you again after so many years.” He straightened and stepped aside smoothly, gesturing toward the open double doors of the entrance. “His majesty, King Raúl is eager to welcome you.”

His father nodded and the steward led the way into the wide main hall. The marble floors glimmered with light from the huge windows, leading up to the red velvet-lined staircase. Statues watched from their alcoves in the walls. It was pretty enough, though maybe too gaudy when compared to the palace he called home. Leo glanced up at the frescoed roof as they walked. His eyes caught Dionysus, lounging among his nymphs and satyrs, looking down as though toasting his misfortune with the wine glass in his hand. 

They were led through a doorway to the left of the staircase and down a hall, windows overlooking a garden on one side and cheerful allegory paintings of the arts on the other. 

It didn’t take long to reach their destination. Two guards stood outside the room staring, almost blankly, into the opposite mirror. The steward preceded them into the room and announced their presence to the intimate audience chamber.

King Raúl stood in the middle of the chamber. Next to him was Cristiano, the source of all Leo’s current displeasure and the man to whom Leo had been engaged since before he was born. He hadn’t seen him since they were children, but he had the same face, only more sculpted and handsome. The situation seemed to effectively dampen any attraction Leo could have felt.

“It’s good to see you again, Raúl. It’s been too long,” his father said, as they entered.

“Pep, always a pleasure.”

They shook hands amiably. Leo looked on, glancing at Cristiano when he noticed that he was being watched. He met his gaze. Cristiano’s eyes narrowed slightly as though appraising him. Leo looked away. 

“Majesty,” Leo said, bowing to Raúl. 

Cristiano followed his example and presented Pep with a bow of his own. 

Raúl gestured for them to sit. Several servants swept through the room, leaving pastries, fresh fruit and wine in their wake.

“You haven’t seen each other in—how long is it now?” Raúl asked, looking from Cristiano to Leo who sat diagonally across from each other in the square the four of them formed.

“Nine years,” Cristiano said. He didn’t look at his father; his attention was on Leo again. 

“A long time. How old are you now, Cristiano?” Pep asked.

“Twenty-two, Majesty.” Cristiano still didn’t look away from Leo as he answered.

Leo focused his attention on the silver damask wallpaper. 

“And a fine young man now,” Pep said.

Cristiano smiled.

“We have much to discuss, don’t we,” Raúl said to the other king. “Lionel, Cristiano has offered to show you around the grounds. It’s been a while since you’ve been here but I’m sure you’ll find everything as pleasant as ever.”

Leo doubted he would find the visit that pleasant.

“Father, I’m sure Leo is tired from the journey and wants to rest,” Cristiano said, frowning slightly.

“I’m not. I would be happy to see the grounds,” Leo said, satisfied by the disbelieving look Cristiano gave him.

“There you have it. I’m sure you two will rekindle your friendship easily,” his father said.

Cristiano’s look of displeasure deepened but he stood, bowing swiftly, and making for the door. He was leaving Leo behind on purpose. It was Leo’s turn to frown as he gave his own sloppy bow and followed.

 

Cristiano began the tour outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down from the solid blue sky, so Leo didn’t mind. He followed Cristiano from one garden to another, only vaguely listening to the explanations offered about the grounds’ history and the construction of each garden. He wondered if Cristiano was purposely making the tour as boring as possible. The flowers were in full bloom all around them. He heard the distant buzz of a bee in a patch of purple flowers off the path.

A large fountain, shaped into an ornate horn chalice, was running at the center of a maze-like arrangement of shrubbery. A mermaid sunned herself across a rock, looking up, longingly, at the chalice. The end of her tail dipped into the water. It looked familiar though Leo didn’t know why. He made the observation out loud.

“That’s probably because the last time you were here, you pushed me into it,” Cristiano said. He gave Leo a wry smile.

Leo looked at him surprised and vaguely remembered chasing a thirteen-year-old Cristiano around the fountain after he had stolen the toy boat his uncle had given him for his birthday. Cristiano had stopped and Leo, without really meaning to, ran into him and Cristiano ended up in the fountain. He did, however, distinctly remember not being sorry.

“My father still remembers it. I swear it’s the only memory he seems to have of that summer. Or maybe that’s the only memory he likes. I wouldn’t be surprised if he stood up at the wedding and decided to tell it.” Cristiano sounded amused. 

The mention of the wedding took all the entertainment out of the image for Leo. 

Leo sighed. “Do you even want to marry me?” Leo looked over at Cristiano who had taken a seat on the edge of the fountain.

Cristiano looked up at Leo thoughtfully, though Leo was sure he already had an opinion.

“We’re getting married. We’re doing it for the stability of the realm. Wanting it isn’t a requirement. It’s not about us and it’s selfish if you think so,” Cristiano said. He looked away, staring blankly down the path they had come.

“Selfish?” Leo was saying it more for his own sake. He was silent a moment, furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief that he could be called selfish for not wanting to marry a person he barely even knew. “So because I’m a prince, I don’t get to have feelings.” he said, softly. 

He wasn’t sure if it was loud enough to hear, but Cristiano sighed as though he was exasperated. He stood up and shrugged. “Like I said, none of that matters.” 

Leo watched him walk away.

 

It was late when Leo was finally able to sneak out of the palace. He wasn’t sure if royalty regularly walked the grounds at night, but, if he was unlucky to be asked, he would say he needed fresh air. The strange actions of a foreign prince would, no doubt, be excused. Fortunately, few seemed to notice him. A handful of servants gave him a small bow as he went past but no one impeded his progress. 

He exited through one of the side doors he had noticed earlier when in the gardens. The guards were silent and still as he walked out into the darkness. The air was as cool as summer nights come, but was welcome after sitting in a chamber listening to music and making small talk with the few other guests who were currently staying at the palace. Leo had no taste for the gossip-laden court conversation, no matter that he had become adept at feigning interest. It didn’t help that he knew nothing of the unfortunates being discussed.

Leo made his way to the barracks. He lingered for a moment when he came within sight of the building, making sure to seem as though he was considering which way to go. He made his way back up to the palace and slipped into a closely amassed row of trees, which he had singled out earlier as suitable for his needs. He was sure David had seen him. He always seemed to know of Leo’s whereabouts, as unlikely as it seemed. 

Footsteps sounded to his right and he looked up. His heart had quickened nervously though it was unlikely that it was someone unexpected. Only an outline was visible but he knew that it was David making his way, purposefully audible, toward him. He had memorized everything about him long ago, to savour during the long spans of time that they were kept apart by their respective duties. He knew David’s movement, his voice, his scent, the way his body felt against Leo’s. Leo smiled and breathed out in satisfaction and relief.

“Majesty,” David said, bowing down on one knee.

Leo’s smile dissolved into a frown. He hated when David treated him like royalty, even if it was teasing. In public, it was understandable; there were appearances to upkeep. In private, however, it was uncomfortable. His mind would begin to entertain ridiculous notions, such as questioning David’s love, as though he were risking his entire career in order to avoid offending a smitten prince.

“Stop it,” Leo said. He was sure there would be no one searching the gardens at such an hour, looking for princes on assignations with soldiers.

David stood slowly. “You shouldn’t be out here, Prince.”

Leo sighed, annoyed. “No one’s coming here. It’s too dark to tell who we are, anyway.”

David was silent and he remained still.

“David,” Leo said, unembarrassed by the desperation in his voice.

That seemed to do the job. David moved closer.

“And how do you know who I am if you can’t see me?” he said.

Leo could finally make out David as he approached, until he could feel David’s breath on his face. They were so close. All Leo had to do was lean slightly to touch him. The sudden rush of desire was stifling.

“I always know you,” Leo said, his voice low. “I would know you even blind.”

David kissed him then. Leo felt as though he was set aflame. His head went blank, tingling pleasurably. David’s lips, his tongue, his hands. Leo just wanted more. All the time travelling, knowing that David was so close but that he couldn’t touch him, had been agonizing. David broke the kiss and dragged his teeth over Leo’s neck and kissed over the lingering sensation of it. Leo closed his eyes and angled his neck so that it was easier for David. He pulled them closer together, wondering if there was some magic that could bind them together, to be part of David instead of a prince who could never be his.

“Leo.” 

David’s voice was warm on his ear as he took the lobe into his mouth. Leo moaned, arching up, trying to press them even closer. David kissed his lips again. His mind complained of the layers of clothing still between them. Too much, it said.

Leo reached up to unbutton David’s shirt but David pulled away. Leo, surprised, reached out but he was already out of range. David glanced down the path. Leo looked as well. It was empty.

“Go inside before Xavi comes looking for you,” David said.

Leo groaned. “I can’t wait to leave this awful place.”

David didn’t say anything, but he wore a concerned look that made Leo wonder what exactly the other man was thinking.

“Leo,” David said. His voice pleading.

“What’s wrong?” Leo said, gripped by sudden, unexplained worry.

David didn’t answer; he just turned and walked away. Leo called out to him, but he didn’t turn back.

Frustration swept over him. This was ridiculous. They had already spent weeks barely able to speak to each other and, now, he was still being denied that only thing that would make the visit bearable. He wondered how much self-restraint it had taken David to leave amidst the heat of passion. He hoped it was just as painful as it currently was for him, then chided himself for his childish thoughts of vengeance. David was only trying to protect him out of concern. 

Leo turned down the path and walked out to where it met the path that led up to the palace. He looked down the way that David would have gone back to the barracks, but there was only darkness. He strode back into the palace, trying to subdue the displeasure that, he was sure, was obvious on his face. He didn’t want questions. Again, the guards left him alone and didn’t inquire about his recent jaunt. 

Cristiano stood, looking down at him, at the top of the stair. His gaze unnerved Leo. He climbed purposefully, intent on ignoring his betrothed.

“You could do better than a guard,” Cristiano said as he passed.

Leo stopped and stared at him. He felt his heart stop and his stomach drop. Had Cristiano seen them somehow? Leo collected himself, hoping to emulate some form of composure.

“A captain in the King’s Guard,” Leo said, as though it made the situation better.

Cristiano laughed. “You could still do better.”

He wondered if Cristiano was already planning to tell his father. Or perhaps he enjoyed publicly embarrassing others. Blackmail wasn’t off the list either. The emotions Leo was trying to suppress all culminated into his nastiest frown.

“And I assume you do much better. Everyone who throws themselves at you maybe, as long as they have a title, of course.” Leo couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice.

Cristiano looked amused. He even wore a smile and Leo wanted to slap it off his face. He briefly though about the prospect of shaming his family and running off with one of the King’s Guard. It would certainly slight Cristiano that Leo would prefer such a match to marrying a handsome prince, but he knew David would never agree. He would never assist in Leo’s defamation. David took duty and vows much more seriously that Leo had expected for someone willing to engage in an affair with royalty.

“Only the ones worth my time,” Cristiano said, smiling, in a way that Leo would describe as amiably in other circumstances.

They stared at each other for a moment. Leo knew he was letting Cristiano get the best of him, but the combination of David’s refusal and now this ridiculous conversation had clouded his initial judgement.

“It’s late. You should go to sleep, Prince Lionel,” Cristiano said, the teasing obvious in his voice.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Leo said, immediately regretting how childish he sounded.

“I would never dream of it, my prince,” Cristiano said.

Leo could see the silent laughter in his face as he gave Leo an overly gracious bow.

Leo scowled. He turned toward the direction of his room and walked off before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

 

Leo went down to breakfast the next morning later than he would have liked. He rushed as quickly as he could without seeming uncouth. It wasn’t graceful to be late when he had been invited and he cursed Xavi for heeding the objections he had given when the valet had tried to awaken him. His father and King Raúl were still breakfasting and they looked as though they had not gotten far into the meal. Leo relaxed slightly and moved over to join them as though he had intended the hour of his arrival.

“Majesties,” he said, bowing to them before sitting.

A servant brought him the breakfast of ham and eggs and replaced the bread at the table to a loaf fresh out of the oven. 

“I tried to get Cristiano to breakfast with us but he likes an early start and had some important matters to which to attend and he refused to put them off. He’s dedicated but sometimes I wonder if he expects too much of himself,” Raúl said. His tone conveyed pride instead of the worry of his words. 

Leo imagined that the important matter was probably avoiding him. The feeling was mutual and he could only feel relieved that Cristiano had decided to remove himself from Leo’s company. However, he had to be diplomatic before the Kings. 

“That’s unfortunate. I did hope that I would see him to once again thank him for such a wonderful tour yesterday,” Leo said. 

He tried to look disappointed, but was unsure of his success. Since neither king seemed to notice a deficiency, he assumed he had done well enough. 

“I’m sure I will be able to spend time with him when he is able to spare it,” Leo said, choosing to add on to his pretense in order to secure it.

“Yes. He will meet you in the west wing study at eleven o’clock,” Raúl said.

Leo wanted to sigh, but held back. More likely that Raúl had ordered him to have the audience. He smiled instead, hiding his annoyance. His father grinned at him. Eleven had to be less than an hour away, he thought. Xavi had finally managed to wake him at quarter to ten. 

“That’s wonderful,” he said, forcing his smile a bit larger.

Leo wondered what they could possibly talk about, rather than listen to his father relate how he had successfully dealt with a devastating storm in one of their port cities. The previous night seemed a likely topic, if only to disconcert Leo.

The time went by too quickly for Leo’s liking. Cristiano’s valet—he introduced himself as Mesut—greeted him as he exited the hall, after his father had, unfortunately, made him aware of the hour. The valet was taller than Leo but more slender. Definitely, significant smaller than Cristiano, Leo thought. His eyes were what struck Leo the most. They were large and unsettling, though his reserved manner made Leo a bit more comfortable.

He led Leo up the main staircase and, when they reached the second floor, to a corridor on the left. The corridor was empty. Mesut led him halfway then he stopped at a door and knocked, before opening it and announcing Leo’s presence. His voice was slow and monotonous but somehow mesmerizing. Leo stared at Mesut as he bowed and exited, closing the door behind him as he left them alone. There was something unsettling about Mesut’s gaze, but Leo had no idea what he had done to cause the valet displeasure.

Cristiano collected the papers in front of him into a folder and placed it aside. The desk in front of him was clear and he gave Leo his undivided attention, gesturing for him to sit as he watched him.

Leo sat and waited for Cristiano to begin the conversation. Cristiano seemed to be waiting as well, but Leo wasn’t going to give him satisfaction by caving under the awkward silence. He looked around the room instead, taking in the bookshelves to his left and the carvings on the inside of the door to his right. There was a window behind Cristiano that looked out into the gardens, which seemed more like woods from Leo’s vantage point. 

“My father felt it necessary for us to spend some time together this morning,” Cristiano said.

He sounded about as happy as Leo was. 

“We don’t have to like each other as much as tolerate each other. You can do whatever you wish as far as I’m concerned. Take whatever lover you want,” Cristiano said. “Though I would prefer if we didn’t have any scandals to cover-up.”

He was obviously referring to David. Leo tensed but he managed to sneer. “I will start doing whatever I like by disregarding that final statement,” he said. 

Cristiano smiled and leaned back into his chair. Leo hated how relaxed he looked. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Cristiano said, without taking his eyes off Leo.

Mesut entered with a tray of tea and pastries. He placed the tray on the desk and poured them both cups of a white brew. First Leo, then Cristiano.

Leo watched as Cristiano turned to look at Mesut for the first time. His eyes softened and he briefly placed his hand on Mesut’s arm. Mesut gave him a small, intimate smile.

“Thank you,” Cristiano said.

“Of course, my prince.” 

Mesut brought over a small table and place the tray on top before he left the room.

Leo wasn’t completely sure of what he had just witnessed, especially after Cristiano’s haughty attitude concerning lovers. But it all seemed disgustingly hypocritical then. It was so obvious that Mesut was his lover. Had he thought that Leo wouldn’t notice? That was his mistake. They were on even ground then. 

“We have the best pastry chef in the kingdom,” Cristiano said, gesturing at the pastries in front on them.

Leo obliged him and picked up a small, glazed ball. His eyes widened as it melted in his mouth. He gaped at Cristiano, who smiled without any hint of malice. Leo swallowed and righted himself.

“Your chef is very talented,” he said. 

Cristiano picked one of the balls up and ate it. 

“I’m not a fan of sweets, but I always love what our kitchens produce.”

Cristiano looked so content and serene that Leo almost forgot his humiliation from the previous night. Almost.

“The tea is good as well,” Cristiano said. He picked up his own porcelain tea cup and sipped it. 

Leo was about to sample it when there was a knock at the door. He glanced over at the door, a bit surprised, but Cristiano seemed to expect it.

“Come in,” Cristiano said.

It was Mesut who opened the door, bowing to them and apologizing for interrupting.

“Is something wrong?” There was a flash of worry in Cristiano’s eyes.

“Lord Coentrão seems to have urgent news,” Mesut said.

Cristiano relaxed and leaned back with a sigh. “Can’t it wait? Did you tell him I was occupied?”

“Yes, my prince. He knows.” A small smile appeared on Mesut’s face but it was gone so quickly that Leo wondered if it had been there at all.

“Of course he does,” Cristiano said, dryly. He shook his head but looked amused.

“I don’t mind,” Leo said. “If it’s urgent.”

Cristiano seemed unsure when he looked over. Leo was surprised that he hadn’t jumped at the chance to be rid of him.

“Honestly, it’s perfectly fine with me,” Leo said.

Cristiano seemed to deliberate and then nodded. “If it’s urgent indeed. Tell him, I’ll see him in a moment.”

“Yes, my prince.” With that, Mesut bowed and was gone.

“I’m sure I’ll see you again very soon,” Cristiano said, standing to take his leave.

Leo nodded, sure he was correct as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano's complicated relationships are introduced. The tension between him and Leo gets . . . tenser.

Cristiano sighed deeply as he exited the west wing library. Of course, he would end up with a fiancé, who, blinded by love, didn’t seem to care about either of their kingdoms. He could easily imagine the erosion of the relationship between the states, which only existed because of the precarious friendship of two kings whose countries despised each other. Although his father was a strong proponent of piece, Cristiano could practically see Raúl’s angry face at the news of Prince Lionel slighting his son and eloping with a commoner. He hoped Leo would break out of whatever dream controlled his mind whether by force or his own volition.

Cristiano ran his hand over his face in exasperation. He turned to see Mesut returning down the corridor. He smiled.

“Where is he?”

“In your chamber as usual, my prince,” Mesut said.

“Tell anyone who asks that I’m busy.”

“Naturally,” Mesut said, bowing low. 

Cristiano reached out and tucked Mesut’s hair behind his ear, though it had not come loose. He let his fingers linger on Mesut’s neck.

A small smile graced Mesut’s lips. He turned away, feigning a shyness that made Cristiano roll his eyes as he pulled back his hand.

“You should go before he gets restless,” Mesut said, suddenly frowning. He bowed again, quickly, and left, walking in the opposite direction of Cristiano’s rooms. 

Cristiano sighed and watched him turn the next corner. Jealousy didn’t suit Mesut, but the feelings that drove them sent a warm fondness through Cristiano’s chest and brought a smile to his face.

 

Fábio was lounging in an armchair in the bedroom, when Cristiano arrived at his suite. 

“What’s this important news?” Cristiano said, though he knew there was none.

“I heard you were in a meeting with a dreadful enemy and I decided it was my duty to rescue you,” Fábio said. He grinned with pride.

“My savior.” Cristiano bowed in mock-graciousness. “How can I ever repay you?”

Fábio seemed to consider for a moment. “A proper reward for such heroics,” Fábio said, grin turning mischievous. “I think there’s a way.”

Cristiano smiled and sat down on the bed, leaning back onto his palms. “I’m sure I’d be happy to oblige.”

Both of them stayed silent for a moment, just holding the other’s gaze. Fábio never tried to hide his desire and Cristiano supposed that was a reason he favoured him, despite the looks Mesut threw his way whenever he was mentioned.

“You should teach your valet better manners though.” Fábio stood up slowly, pouting. His shirt was already unbuttoned, showing off his chest.

Cristiano raised an eyebrow in curiosity and pushed himself further onto the bed as Fábio came toward him. He wasn’t surprised by the fact that Mesut had done something rude. The young valet seemed to take joy in annoying Fábio, especially since he knew Cristiano wouldn’t chastise him for it. He was only interested in the exact form of Mesut’s most recent slight.

“I asked him to tell you I needed you urgently.” He stopped and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. “And he responded, ‘My lord, Coentrão is always so desperate. Perhaps he should consider someone more accessible than my prince, Cristiano.’” 

He repeated Mesut’s words in an affected manner that Cristiano had often seen Mesut use to annoy the lord. He bit back a laugh.

“What we do is no business of his,” Fábio said, voice growing lower. “Besides, I’m not desperate.”

Cristiano decided this was probably not a good time to bring up the fact that he found the word more than accurate. Instead, he smiled. “You may not be, but if you don’t get over here, I might be.”

Fábio laughed softly, pleased. He paused for a moment and then was on him quickly, pushing him back into the bed and kissing him fiercely.

Cristiano kissed back, more than happy to give Fábio what he wanted. He flipped them over easily and resumed the kiss at his own pace. Fábio moaned as Cristiano ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, before he stopped to remove his own shirt.

Fábio, face flushed, looked up at him behind half-lidded eyes. “Do you really have to marry him?”

Cristiano said nothing, choosing instead to lean down and kiss Fábio’s jaw. He didn’t think an answer was required when it was so obvious.

“You don’t seem to like him very much. And, from what you say, he doesn’t like you very much either.”

Cristiano sighed and sat up so he could look at Fábio’s face. “That doesn’t really matter, does it?” He gave an ironic smile.

Fábio frowned, pulling Cristiano down. “You should marry me instead,” Fábio said, his breath ghosting over Cristiano’s lips.

Cristiano let out a non-committal breath of laughter, choosing to acknowledge the words as a joke. Fábio pulled him down into another kiss. Cristiano broke away, moving to kiss Fábio’s chest, using one hand to open and push down Fábio’s trousers. Fábio moaned softly as he pressed kisses down his body, until Cristiano had him calling out his name. 

 

Fábio lay next to Cristiano, breath shallow and eyes closed. Cristiano frowned. He nudged Fábio with his elbow. “Don’t fall asleep here. It’s the middle of the day.”

“I don’t want to leave yet,” Fábio said, rolling over to smile lazily at Cristiano and brush a hand over his chest.

Cristiano chuckled. There was somehow something endearing about the way Fábio sometimes insisted on being annoying. “I’m serious,” he said, pressing a kiss to Fábio’s lips.

“So am I,” Fábio said. He rolled on top of Cristiano and grinned down at him, trapping his arms over his head.

Cristiano felt desire creep its way back into his brain and down the rest of his body. The idea of flipping them over and listening to Fábio’s moans once more was tempting. There were reports updating him on the state of his lands, but they were probably routine, now that he thought about it.

“Maybe we can stay a while longer,” he said, unsurprised by the quickening of his own breath.

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” Fábio slid down his body, wasting no time in putting his mouth to a better use.

Cristiano closed his eyes, focusing on the hot, wet mouth, and moaned.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone and he heard Fábio scrambling at the foot of the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing? Don’t you know it’s proper to knock!”

Cristiano opened his eyes with a sigh. Mesut was standing just inside the door, looking extraordinarily unimpressed by the scene in front of him. Fábio was glaring at Mesut, in a combination of what Cristiano assumed was anger and embarrassment. Cristiano sat up, turning to let his feet dangle off the bed.

“My prince,” Mesut said, bowing low to Cristiano and explicitly ignoring Fábio’s presence. “Your father requests your presence in the Main Library.”

“Right at this moment.”

“He ensured me that it was urgent.”

Mesut glanced over to Fábio, disdain evident on his face. Cristiano held back a laugh. The jealousy was amusing and flattering. A fondness spread warmly through his chest.

“Give me a moment,” Cristiano said.

Mesut bowed and took his leave.

“I told you he didn’t have any manners,” Fábio said, face still pink.

Cristiano smiled.

“Don’t smile. That was completely disrespectful.” Fábio flopped down face first onto the bed. “Him speaking to me like that. I’m a lord, for heaven’s sake. And he’s what, just a valet.”

Cristiano frowned. “I don’t want to hear you say anything like that again. Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” He stood and began to dress.

“I’m not jealous,” Fábio said. Cristiano could practically hear the pout in his voice.

“And don’t sleep here. If you want to waste your time, do it in your own bed,” Cristiano said. He took a brush and tried to tame his hair in the mirror. His clothes were a mess but there was little he could do about that.

“I could wait until you come back.”

“No,” Cristiano said, curtly.

“What are you upset for?” Fábio said, rising up to kneel on the bed. 

Cristiano could see him watching from the mirror. He should know better than to insult Mesut in front of him. It wasn’t as though rumours about them weren’t rampant in the palace and he couldn’t possibly be dense enough to ignore them.

“I won’t be back before dinner,” Cristiano said, ignoring the question. “I’ll know if you’re here and I’ll know if I should sleep somewhere else.”

“You’re awful.” Fábio sighed exaggeratedly, trying to lighten the mood.

Cristiano threw him a sarcastic smile and moved toward the door. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

The Main Library was situated at the back of the first floor. It looked out onto the gardens and seemed like it should belong to a university rather than a household. A few times a month, it would be opened to scholars and students of the City University who required their collection to further their research. 

His father’s favourite of the rooms was a small study hidden in the back. Cristiano found him leaning over a paper, reading it closely and frowning. He sat back when Cristiano stepped into the room and gestured for him to sit.

Cristiano took his seat opposite Raúl and waited to be told why he had been summoned. Raúl looked at him appraisingly. 

“When were you last on the coast?”

The question was strange and Cristiano was weary of the direction the conversation was heading. “It must be two years by now,” he said, watching his father observe him.

“The house is still being kept up, so Pep and I think it would be a good idea for you and Leo to spend a week or so together before the Summer Ball, where the engagement will be officially announced.”

Cristiano couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks at the suggestion. 

“Think about it,” Raúl said, which meant something closer to ‘think about when you will be leaving’ rather than ‘think about whether you would like to go.’

Cristiano exhaled loudly. “I’ll ask him when he prefers to leave.”

Raúl smiled and rested a hand on the paper he had been reading: Cristiano’s dismissal. “I’m sure it will be enjoyable.”

Cristiano held back a scoff and stood to leave. Hopefully, Raúl was right.

 

Dinner was unexpectedly tense. Their fathers spoke cheerfully, while Leo and Cristiano avoided each other’s gaze. Fábio smiled whenever Cristiano glanced his way from his table among the lesser lords who currently had business in the palace.

“Leo, Raúl and I have decided that it would be best if you remained here until the wedding, in order to know Cristiano better,” Pep said.

It was a bit sudden and Cristiano was confused for a moment. As far as he knew, that arrangement had already been made before Leo had even arrived. The look of Leo’s face, however, made it clear that this was the first he had heard of it. Leo stared for a moment mouth open in shock, but regained his composure quickly, pressing his lips into a disapproving line.

“I know you’ll miss home, but this is a wonderful chance for you to become accustomed living here.”

Cristiano thought he heard Leo squeak. As crown prince, Cristiano would stay in his own kingdom, but Leo, the third prince with little chance of succeeding to his father’s throne, would have to make this palace this home. He thought Leo was about to protest but instead he shrunk into his chair, biting his lip.

“And you’re taking everyone?” Leo asked in a small voice.

Cristiano knew he was talking about his lover the guard, or rather King’s Guard Captain, as he had been so quick to correct Cristiano before. He glanced at Pep, wondering if he found the question strange, but there was no change in the king’s countenance.

“Naturally, Xavi will stay as your valet, so you will still have one familiar companion. Hopefully, you will find many more suitable acquaintances among the wonderful gentry in this kingdom as you did at home.” 

Leo took a sip of his wine, then a gulp. Cristiano and the two kings were silent. The conversation around the room was dying down as the few guests struggled to look at the king’s table without seeming too obvious. Cristiano suddenly felt pity for the other prince’s situation. It seemed a bit cruel to do this now and in public. Leo’s face was red, but he kept whatever emotions he felt under the stony neutrality that was a prince’s best friend in such situations.

Cristiano was surprised that Leo was able to sit through the main course. After the table was cleared, Leo stood and bowed to his tablemates before dessert was served.

“I apologize, but I am afraid I do not feel well and must retire,” Leo said, shakily. “Majesties. Prince.” He met Cristiano’s eyes, but looked away quickly.

Neither king spoke as Leo left. They seemed uninterested in Leo’s reaction. They were probably expecting it, he realized.

Cristiano stood, impulsively deciding to go after him. This startled the two kings who looked up at him with surprise. He bowed and left before they could protest.

 

Leo was either running or Cristiano had stayed sitting longer than he realized, because Leo was nowhere to be seen as Cristiano followed quickly down the corridor leading from the dining hall. He jogged, wondering where Leo was most likely to go. His mind went immediately to the barracks, but Leo wouldn’t be so blinded by a rush of emotion to go there so early in the evening.

He decided to try Leo’s rooms, but before even reaching them, he found Leo in an alcove off from the hallway, his forehead pressed to the glass of the window. He turned his head and Cristiano stopped in his tracks.

“Did they send you after me?” Leo said. His face looked tired and his eyes red from holding back tears.

Cristiano shook his head. He was unsure of what he could accomplish by following Leo here. It was probably useless to try and comfort him, when he wasn’t the one being thrown permanently out of his familiar world without warning.

“I thought you knew. I didn’t—they shouldn’t have done it that way.”

Leo laughed bitterly, then groaned in frustration. “Everyone knew but me. Even David knew and he didn’t tell me.”

Cristiano assumed David was the name of Leo’s guard captain. 

“I suppose, I’ll be able to return for short vacations.” It sounded more ironic than truly looking on the bright side of things. “I knew I would have to say goodbye to him, but I thought I would be able to steel myself for it first, you know?”

Cristiano wasn’t sure whether Leo was actually speaking to him or to himself. Leo stared wistfully out the window.

“Just don’t run away with him,” Cristiano said. He wasn’t completely sure whether Leo was the type, but he thought he should make sure just to remind him.

Leo practically snarled and Cristiano opened his eyes wide surprise.

“You really think the worst of me, don’t you? You’re not the only one who cares about your kingdom,” Leo said hotly, glaring now. 

Cristiano had no response for that. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” It sounded pathetic and Leo laughed.

“It’s all right. I would expect anything else from someone who hates me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Cristiano said, quickly. It was the truth. Perhaps he had made a few awful assumptions but that didn’t mean he hated him.

“If you say so.” Leo gave him a piercing look. “I don’t like you either so it’s fine.”

And with that, the conversation ended. Leo walked swiftly up the corridor and disappeared toward his rooms. Cristiano stared blankly in a stupor. It hadn’t crossed his mind that he had been so unpleasant as to make Leo hate him. He remembered the trip his father insisted they take and chuckled. Perhaps, a week alone with a person who hated him wasn’t as unpleasant as it sounded.

 

Cristiano returned to his room, thinking over everything that had happened in the two days that Leo had been in residence at the palace. Perhaps he had been harsh about Leo’s guard—captain—David? And then he had assumed that Leo was spoiled and romantic enough to send their countries to war. Thinking it over, it sounded a bit worse than he had thought.

Mesut was waiting for him in the sitting room. Cristiano smiled and then turned serious, remembering Leo.

“Have I done anything to make Prince Lionel hate me?” Cristiano asked. Perhaps another opinion would help him see the situation from another point of view. He moved into the bedroom and Mesut followed to help him undress.

“I don’t know, majesty. Have you?”

Cristiano frowned, positioning his arms, so Mesut could remove his coat and dress shirt. “I don’t know.”

Mesut sighed. “Well, you did slight his lover,” Mesut said casually, folding the shirt and placing it atop a stack of clothes to be laundered.

“That’s not enough, is it?” Cristiano said, turning to watch Mesut as he walked over to the wardrobe to hang up the coat.

“I would hate anyone that slighted the person I loved.” 

Mesut held his gaze and Cristiano could feel his heartbeat quicken.

“So, if I say that Sergio is a worthless idiot, you would hate me?” 

Mesut looked away and laughed, shaking his head. “Do you really think that?”

Cristiano studied how to proceed with the conversation. Take the comment at face value or fill in the unspoken end to the question? Do you really think that I could hate you? Cristiano ran a hand through his hair, mussing up the slicked back style that was the current fashion.

“Of course I don’t think he’s useless. He’s one of the best soldiers we have,” Cristiano said, deliberately refusing to handle the accusation that he was an idiot.

Mesut rolled his eyes. 

“What about if I said he was a terrible lover?”

Mesut’s eyebrows rose. “First, I would want to know how you knew.”

Cristiano blurted out a laugh. He should have expected such a response, but he hadn’t. Mesut smiled. When he stopped laughing, Cristiano grinned back. He sat on the edge of the bed for Mesut to take off his boots. He watched at the valet kneel and undid the laces and to slip the shoe off. He flicked a finger at the hair hanging down beside Mesut’s face.

“You’re jealous of Fábio,” Cristiano said, softly.

Mesut’s head snapped up. “I’m not,” he said offended. 

Cristiano watched him skeptically.

With a huff, Mesut dragged off the second boot roughly and got up to put the shoes away. “I just don’t like him,” he said, when he turned back to face Cristiano.

“That doesn’t sound too far from jealousy.” 

Mesut frowned and Cristiano smiled.

“Just say the word and I’ll stop seeing him,” Cristiano said, simply.

“You don’t have to do anything on my account. I have Sergio, so who am I to say who you should love?”

“I don’t love him,” Cristiano said, trying to ignore his own flare of jealousy. 

Mesut tried again. “Then who you have sex with.”

Neither spoke. The only sound was of Mesut removing a set of night clothes from a drawer. He placed it on the bed next to Cristiano and moved toward the door.

“Don’t leave yet,” Cristiano said, trying to put on his bed sad face.

Mesut nodded after a moment and closed the door, then joined Cristiano, sitting on the bed. He smiled and Cristiano felt his chest tighten. He had loved Mesut for as long as he could remember, since they were children growing up, Cristiano learning to be a prince and Mesut, his valet. Cristiano became busier by the day and these times behind closed doors, when he had no pressing letters to write or read, when Mesut would call him by his name, dwindled. 

They sat in silence for a time. Cristiano watched Mesut, who looked ahead. Cristiano wondered what he was thinking about.

“Who do you like then?” Cristiano said.

Mesut turned to him for a moment, then away again. “Well, Lord Casillas was nice.”

“’Was’ being the word of importance. I tried that already,” Cristiano said, smiling amused and remembering the incredibly short-lived but passionate affair with the northern lord. He wasn’t completely sure of the real problem, though he was sure the fact that he never called him by name contributed greatly. It was always “Prince” or “Majesty,” even during sex. Despite that, he would definitely be more than enthusiastic to repeat the good times they had together, if he had the chance.

Mesut laughed. It was soft and made Cristiano’s heart swell. He wished he could bottle it like a cologne. 

“Prince Lionel is nice,” Mesut said.

Cristiano couldn’t fully stifle the laugh that escaped his lips. “He hates me.”

Mesut shrugged. “No one can hate you for long once they get to know you.”

Cristiano cocked his head doubtfully.

“I’m sure you’ll win him over. You’re reliable and caring, with unexpected bursts of incredible charm.”

Cristiano chuckled.

“I think you could make him fall in love with you,” Mesut said, his voice growing quieter.

“Getting him to like me maybe, but fall in love with me?”

Mesut looked at him seriously. “It’s surprisingly easy to fall in love with you.

Cristiano felt his body stiffen under Mesut’s gaze. He reigned in the sudden urge to push Mesut down on the bed and love him until his voice was too hoarse to speak.

“Cris,” Mesut said, drawing him out of his focus. 

‘Just one,’ Cristiano thought leaning over to kiss Mesut, placing one hand on Mesut’s cheek. He could never restrain himself as much as he should, which was why he could no longer have Mesut for himself. These moments behind closed doors were never enough. It turned to the youthful enthusiasm for the physical, leading to sneaking around in empty rooms and secluded areas of the gardens, until his aunt caught them, nearly tossing Mesut out of the palace for corrupting nobility, but for Cristiano begging his father. And then Mesut met Sergio who could give him the kind of love Cristiano couldn’t.

It took all his strength, but Cristiano pulled away reluctantly before it turned into something he would regret later. Mesut wet his lips with his tongue. A tingle went through Cristiano’s body.

“You should go,” Cristiano said, putting a bit more distance between them.

“Just once. I want to,” Mesut said, looking at Cristiano expectantly.

Cristiano shook his head. He couldn’t handle just once.

Mesut hesitated, but got up and headed to the door. “Have a good night.” He paused and looked back at Cristiano. He bowed. “Majesty.”

Cristiano didn’t answer and Mesut left in silence. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He wondered if he was on the way to making Mesut hate him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Leo spend their last days together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was really long so I decided to split it up for easier reading. It probably doesn't matter that much, but it also makes editing a little easier on me and more rewarding.

The room was dark when Leo opened his eyes. He was in a bed. There was a blanket over him, which must have been Xavi’s doing. He couldn’t remember falling asleep, just that he had the conversation with Cristiano and then came back to his room to ruminate on the fact that he wouldn’t see David, quite possibly, ever again. There was light from the moon filtering through the window, which was open to keep the room cool.

He sat up, feet dangling off the side of the bed. Xavi must have also changed him, because he was wearing his night clothes. He got up and went over to look out the window. His bedroom overlooked a wide lawn leading down to rows of trees. He couldn’t make out much in the darkness, but he looked in the direction he knew the barracks to be in. There was a chance David was still awake, though he had no idea what time it was. He moved back into the room, wondering if he should take the chance to go outside, when he heard something fall behind him. It startled him and he stumbled noisily into the wardrobe. 

A blunt arrow lay on the floor with a piece of paper wrapped around it. There was only one person who would be sending him secret messages in the middle of the night. He rushed over to the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of even a shadow, but everything was still and dark as expected. He scrambled back to the letter and lit a candle so he could read it properly. 

East Tunnels

He wondered if it was some code he was unaware of. No one had told him about any tunnels in the palace. He frowned.

The door connecting his room to Xavi’s opened. Xavi had probably heard him stumbling about. He stood in the doorway with a candle.

“Xavi, do you know where the ‘east tunnels’ are?” Leo looked down at the paper to make sure he had read it correctly.

Xavi yawned. “I don’t know about any tunnels,” Xavi said, and then after another moment, “Though there are trellis tunnels in the east gardens, which are supposed to be the gardener’s pride. They’re rather extensive. I’m sure you saw them on your tour the first day. Good to see you awake and not seething with anger.”

He smiled at Xavi. Anyone else would consider him rude, but Leo appreciated his straightforwardness. They were almost friends, Leo thought. Almost because he still fussed over Leo the way everyone else did. Xavi asked him nothing about why he needed such information, though Leo had made no move to hide the paper in his hand or his positive change in mood. 

“Just don’t kill yourself stumbling around in the dark. It would be my head gone first,” Xavi said, before going back to his room.

Leo grinned and sprang out of bed. He decided to dress. A barefooted prince in his night clothes might attract more attention than necessary. He closed the door as quietly as possible behind him. The only thing keeping him from running was the fear of making noise. He wasn’t sure what excuse was appropriate for going outside in the dead of night. Wanting some air seemed flimsy.

The guards outside the doors were surprised. He nodded and told them good night. They bowed clumsily still confused as to why he was leaving, but he was away quickly enough that they couldn’t ask him.

He tried to stick to the main paths to avoid obstacles. Luckily, the moonlight was enough to relatively guide his way to what appeared to be an entrance to the tunnels. He was sure there were a few, but David hadn’t specified. He stood there awkwardly. The moonlight didn’t reach into the tunnels and it was an uncomfortable pitch black. He walked up slowly to the edge of the entrance and touched the leaves there.

A hand grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. His body froze in fear, but relaxed when he felt a familiar set of lips against his own.

“David,” he said, smiling, “You scared me.”

David chuckled. “Come.”

He tugged Leo deeper into the tunnel. He seemed to know where he was going. Perhaps they taught guards to see in the dark. He smiled, amused by the thought.

They stopped in a pavilion. There were two paths connected to it, other than the one they had come by. Some moonlight shone through the spaces. David pulled him over so they could sit on a bench.

“It’s like one of those novels about princesses meeting their secret lovers in hidden alcoves,” Leo said, laughing. 

He could see David’s face now and wanted to kiss him again.

“I heard about what happened from the kitchen maids,” David said.

Leo groaned softly, embarrassed that he hadn’t been as dignified as he should have been. “Well, it’s over now.” He didn’t want to talk about it. Then he would have to face to reality that his time with David with extremely limited. “You were asking about me? I’m flattered you care so much.”

David laughed. “You already know how much I care,” he said, wrapping his arms around Leo and pressing his face into his cheek.

Leo twisted around and kissed him.

“I really thought you knew or at least suspected,” David said. He sighed into another kiss.

Leo felt he should have expected it as well. It made an unfortunate amount of sense. “I’m sorry that I’m naïve and hopeful.”

David hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t think you’re naïve.” He pulled Leo into his lap and Leo positioned himself to straddle his lap. “Maybe hopeful.” He began unbuttoning Leo’s shirt. 

Leo was enjoying where this was headed and wrapped his arms around David’s neck. 

“But we can never have too much hope,” David said.

“What do you hope for?” Leo said, softly into David’s ear.

David stopped unbuttoning. Leo pulled back to look at him. David was finished and he placed his hands on Leo’s bare waist. They were cool against Leo’s skin. 

David gave him a small smile and Leo thought he could see sadness flicker through his eyes for a moment.

“Happiness, Leo. Your happiness.”

 

Leo swore he missed David more than usual the next day. David’s touch and kiss were fresh in his mind and the promise that they would meet again that night made him anxious for the day to end. His stomach twisted when he thought about what David said. He was completely resigned to the fact that they could never be together. Leo still held on to a sliver of hope that something could happen to allow them to be with each other. The day David left his life forever would surely be his last day of happiness.

His first task for the day was to apologize to his father and King Raúl. He didn’t want to, but it was the only way to salvage any dignity after last night. Luckily, they were both together in the main royal library where the king kept his office. The Library was huge. Leo looked around as he walked through. There were extraordinarily tall bookshelves in the center and two levels that ran around the outside of the room. There were small rooms at the bottom of those levels and more shelves above. He had heard it was often used by the university for research and looking at it now, he could believe that. 

It was more austere than the rest of the palace. There was a fresco on the domed ceiling, but it was spared the elaborate reliefs and wallpaper decorating the rest of the palace. It was simpler and the warm dark wood reminded him of home. It was amazing that something like this could exist in a place that seemed to prize gaudiness.

The office was a large room at the back. There were more shelves, but they seemed to be filled with state-related bindings. The circle of armchairs the king used to entertain was on the right, before the large stained-glass window that cast a gold light throughout the room. 

Leo bowed to the two kings and made his apology still bent toward the floor. “Majesties, I am most regretful for my actions last night. I apologize for spoiling the wonderful dinner prepared by our host and for the shame I have undoubtedly brought upon my family.” He straightened and waited for their responses.

Pep spoke first. “I have already explained how much you will miss your brothers. We think it would have been shocking for most.”

Raúl smiled at Leo. “My household will work diligently to ensure you enjoy your stay. If you want for anything, you have only to ask.”

“You are most gracious,” Leo said, bowing again. “I am confident that I will enjoy my stay immensely.”

“We will see you at dinner tonight and it shall be a more joyous occasion than the last,” Raúl said.

His father nodded.

It was Leo’s cue to leave. He smiled and bowed once more.

 

A frown settled on Leo’s face as he left the library. He was sure he would not be enjoying his stay. Not with David removed from his life indefinitely and Cristiano, who couldn’t seem to control himself, spouting nonsense about what he thought Leo was. His frown deepened when he turned a corner and found Cristiano, Mesut at his side, striding toward him. He wondered if it was too late to make an escape. He had no desire to speak to Cristiano after last night.

“Are you feeling any better this morning?” 

It was too late.

Mesut bowed when they stopped in front of Leo.

“That depends on your definition of better,” he said.

Cristiano smiled wryly. “I was about to have lunch.”

“Oh,” Leo said, unsure what that had to do with him.

“He means, you’re welcome to join him,” Mesut said, when the silence lasted too long.

Leo didn’t exactly want to have lunch with Cristiano. And by the frown Cristiano gave Mesut, Leo wasn’t the company he desired either. Perhaps it was enough that he could make Cristiano uncomfortable as punishment for his words. He had nothing better to do than pine after David. This could be a distraction.

“I would love if you’d have me then.”

Cristiano looked surprised for a moment, then nodded and left down the corridor. Mesut grinned at his retreating prince’s form then turned to Leo.

“I can show you the way,” he said courteously.

Leo wondered what it took to be this kind to the man that was essentially stealing his lover away. 

 

Mesut led him to a glass rotunda, illuminated brightly by the sun and jutting out of the house into one of the more elaborate gardens. The flowers were in bloom and formed layered semicircles around the outside of the room, leading up to a fountain, which he noted was different from the one he had pushed Cristiano into nine years ago.

There was already a man seated at the table in the center of the room. He was blond and his hair was messy though he wore the fine clothes of a lord. He stood when Leo approached and gave him a quick, sloppy bow before sitting back down heavily without even introducing himself. It seemed Cristiano had horrible taste in friends. 

Cristiano rolled his eyes and gestured for Leo to sit. The table was round and he sat, facing the garden, across from Cristiano and next to the bad-tempered young man.

“This is Fábio,” Cristiano said, pointing to his friend.

“Lord Coentrão,” Fábio said. 

Leo nodded and fought back a grimace. “A pleasure.”

There was another place set at the table. 

“Is someone else joining us?” 

Cristiano nodded, his eyes looking past Leo to the door. “And there she is.”

Leo turned in his chair. The woman entering the room was gorgeous. She had her thick brown hair slightly curled and thrown over her shoulder. It stayed still as she glided over to meet Cristiano who had gotten up to greet her.

Cristiano kissed her hand and spun her in a twirl. Still, her hair refused to move. She laughed. He leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

“This is Irina,” Cristiano said, leading her over to the table, his hand around her waist.

She would have made a better match for Cristiano. They glowed together the way a royal couple should.

Leo stood to greet her. She curtseyed low and Leo was slightly embarrassed. It felt as though he should be bowing to her elegant form instead. He kissed her hand when she stood again.

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Lionel,” she said, smiling. 

Her smile was infectious and Leo returned it. “You can call me Leo,” he said.

“Well, it is lovely to meet you, Leo. I trust Cris has behaved while I was away?”

She moved to her seat. Leo realized he was in front of it and attempted to pull it out for her, but she placed her lace gloved hand over his. 

“It’s all right. You can sit. I can at least manage my own chair,” she said. It was said kindly, but there was a hint of admonishment that made Leo blush as he returned to his own seat.

“Fábio,” she said. There was no smile in this greeting, just a slight nod.

“Irina.”

They didn’t seem to like each other and that endeared her to Leo even more. A moment later, servants entered carrying trays of food and drink and the meal began.

 

A little over an hour and they were standing to leave. Leo kissed Irina’s hand, grateful for her presence. 

“I hope I can enjoy your company again soon.” Those were perhaps the most sincere words Leo had spoken since arriving at the palace. She wasn’t afraid to put Cristiano in his place and she engaged Leo in amusing conversation at Cristiano’s and Fábio’s expenses. She had saved him from what was sure to be an unpleasant experience.

If he had been left with Cristiano and Fábio, who kept staring longingly at a Cristiano who seemed not to notice, he would have died. Fábio was so obviously in love and Cristiano was so obviously not. It almost made Leo feel sorry for him, except he had been rude the entire time, though Leo had no desire to compete for Cristiano’s emotions. If they were intimate in the way Fábio’s familiarity indicated, Cristiano was sure to have explained.

Irina was due to leave the palace again the next morning. She was just passing through on her way back to her family’s property after a visit to her cousin. “I’m usually here, but the summer is the time for balls. Lucky Cristiano has your wonderful presence as an excuse to avoid them.”

“Our ball at the end of the summer will be equal the fuss of them all. I don’t think I’m missing much,” Cristiano said.

“You’re probably right,” she said, laughing. She turned to Leo again. “I hope I can dance with you then. You wouldn’t deny me the honour would you?”

“The honour would be all mine,” Leo said, smiling. He hated balls, but if he was to be subjected to one, dancing with a friend, rather than those trying to curry favour was welcome.

She returned his smile. He wondered if she understood his feelings. “If Cristiano is nasty to you, just tell me and I’ll take care of him.” She winked.

Leo grinned at that. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before she left. 

 

Leo met David four consecutive nights in a row. It made his head light with contentment. He tried not to think about their impending separation and basked in the love. The fifth day, David could not meet him because of guard duties. 

There had been no interruptions though they had been meeting in the same place. Leo was thankful. He spent the fifth night sulking in bed after dinner. Xavi, annoyed with him, retired early and left Leo to ready for bed himself. He didn’t mind. He would much rather be left alone with his thoughts than have to deal with both them and Xavi’s nagging.

It took too long to fall asleep. He wished David’s plans would change and he would ask him to meet after all. No such message came and he woke up in the morning, still tired. Now he had something to look forward to rather than dread. He couldn’t help periodically thinking about how their time dwindled with each hour. Such thoughts exhausted him.

Cristiano came to his rooms in the morning as he was getting ready for breakfast. Always the early riser, he had probably already eaten. Leo met him in the middle of dressing, still shirtless and hair uncombed. He felt self-conscious for a second, but this was Cristiano after all and he didn’t care what he thought. He sat in the sitting room as Xavi let Cristiano in.

“Leo.” Cristiano gave him a polite bow.

Leo nodded from his armchair. 

“My father, and I suppose yours as well, think we should spend more time together.”

Something Leo already knew. He waited for whatever was important enough for Cristiano to come.

“We have a house along the beach a few days ride from here. It’s not the most luxurious as it’s only meant for day trips when we’re already in the area, but it’s pleasant. It’s right over the beach and you can see the water from the second and third stories.”

Leo chewed on his lip absent-mindedly. He could guess why a house on the beach would be the topic of conversation.

“My father suggested we spend some time there, so I thought it would be polite to ask you when you would wish to leave.”

Leo shrugged. “It doesn’t matter,” he said.

Cristiano looked annoyed at the unhelpful answer.

“Your father leaves in two weeks?”

Leo nodded.

“Then we can leave a day or two after that. The weather should still be nice then.”

“That’s fine,” Leo said. A quiet place would be easier on his sadness, than staying around the grounds where he had memories of David.

Cristiano nodded curtly. “I’ll tell my father and prepare for the trip.”

“Looking forward to it,” Leo said.

Cristiano smiled wryly and gave a slight bow before he left.

 

Leo became restless in the days between his meetings with Davis. There were only three days left before he would be taken from him, and David had to take care of the security logistic of Pep’s return. To ease his frustration, he decided to take part in the most violent activity he was comfortable with: archery.

He asked a guard to point him toward the archery range. The guard seemed shocked that Leo would take part in an activity reserved for those lower than him and said as much. Leo smiled sweetly and said that he refused to acknowledge such a class distinction when he could easily slay an assailant before they could reach him. The guard nodded and said nothing more.

The archery master seemed flustered by Leo’s unexpected presence and scrambled to find what he deemed a proper bow. Leo’s insistence that he deserved no special treatment was ignored. The archery master gave Leo his personal bow and set up the target. He was clearly dumbfounded when, after he set the target closer than Leo knew he would for a student, he asked him to move it back.

“Majesty, I don’t think you should exert yourself,” he said, moving it again when Leo insisted it be even further back than the standard distance.

“Just do as I say,” Leo said. He usually didn’t feel comfortable treating those with a lower social status harshly, but men like the archery master infuriated him.

By the time he began shooting, Leo was so upset, he was unsure whether archery would be enough to calm him.

He hit the center more times than not. The archery master stared at him confused as he tripped over himself to complement Leo’s skill, but Leo considered it subpar. It was the emotion drawing away his concentration, he decided.

It did tire him out as he hoped. He was drowsy at the dinner table and had to ask Xavi to wake him up for his meeting with David. He felt guilty about forcing Xavi to stay awake, but his time with David was running out and that canceled out the regret.

 

The day before his father was set to leave, Leo was so frustrated he missed the target three times in a row and managed to snap the bow in frustration. The archery master’s face fell as he tried assuring Leo the bow was of little consequence. Leo offered him gold enough to pay for two high quality bows. It was received without objection and many thanks.

David recognized his frustration. He loved him gently and allowed Leo to cry embarrassingly into his shoulder. He shed no tears himself, but his kisses lingered on Leo’s lips as though Leo would disappear in a puff of smoke then and there, if the contact were broken.

They stayed out until the sky was light enough to cause worry. Leo didn’t want to leave, but David persuaded him that, if they were found, many months would turn to forever. He gave David his most treasured necklace, one that had been passed down through his family. David complained. If it was found, he said, he would be accused of theft and possibly put to death. Leo hesitated, but refused to take it back. After all, if that was the case, David would just have to hide it very well. It made him nervous and, if David had continued to insist, he would have taken it back. As it stood, David slipped it over his neck and kissed him so long, he thought the sun would rise before they parted.

They stood lingering, not quite ready to leave.

“I love you,” Leo said.

David kissed his lips and forehead. “I will love you as long as there is breath in my body. I pray that you don’t forget me.”

Leo chuckled awkwardly. “Stop speaking as though we’ll never see each other again.”

David smiled, but looked down. Leo suddenly fell sick. As though sensing the turn in his mood, David took his hands and kissed them softly. He pulled away and David looked at him, hurt. Leo held David’s head in his hands and pressed their lips together. ‘Don’t give me that look,’ he tried to say. David seemed to understand even if the words went unspoken. When the kiss ended, he smiled, trying not to look sad and failing terribly.

“I’ll see you again,” Leo said firmly.

David paused and passed his hand over Leo’s cheek. “Of course.”

Leo didn’t know whether to be upset that David was feigning belief for his sake.

“So this doesn’t have to be overly sentimental,” David said. 

He kissed Leo’s cheek and walked away.

Leo couldn’t feel his legs. He sat before they gave way. No tears came. He felt empty of everything, even sadness. The outline of the sun appeared over the edge of the garden outside. Leo remained to watch the sun rise, its light filling the pavilion around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo spends some time alone.

The courtyard was full. It seemed that everyone in the palace had come to watch his father leave. Leo heard talk that the streets were already lined with citizens hoping for a glimpse of the foreign king before he left. He was still tired, only having gotten back to his rooms just in time to make ready. He rubbed his aching eyes. He intended to take a very long nap when it the ceremony was over. Anyone who noticed his exhaustion would probably assume he had not slept out of sadness at his father's leaving.

His father said goodbye to Cristiano and Raúl, first. He whispered something in Cristiano’s ear and Cristiano glanced over to Leo as he laughed cheerfully. Leo barely had energy to wonder what was said. 

Pep pulled Leo into a hug when he came to him. When he was younger, Pep was often scolded by Leo’s nurses (as much as a nurse could scold a king) for doting on him. Although he could not promise Leo the kingdom, he had done everything to ensure that Leo’s marriage into Madrid’s royal family went untroubled. It was the most he could do to secure Leo’s future without inciting civil war.

Leo returned the hug tightly. Despite feeling that Pep’s plan for him had done more harm than good, he recognized what his father had tried to do for him and was determined to play out his own part. Leo would miss him greatly.

His father held him for a long time and whispered into his ear. “Show them that Barcelona’s princes are more formidable than they believe.”

Leo laughed and promised, rubbing his eyes from fear of tears this time. Pep smiled and squeezed him once more before climbing into his coach.

Leo stepped back in line with those who had come to watch and pay respects. There was shouting of well wishes as the party began to more. David led the line. He glanced over once and nodded. Leo felt his heart constrict. If he cried now, no one would think twice before attributing it to his being left behind, but he forced his face to remain dry. To show the he was formidable was the task at hand.

 

Leo slept until the afternoon and spent the remainder of the day at the archery range. It was good to have something familiar to occupy his time in this strange place. He wanted to take dinner in his room, but decided against it and joined Cristiano and King Raúl in the dining hall. The meal was quiet. Perhaps everyone was giving him space to recover. Whatever the reason, he appreciated it.

He was still tired when he returned to his room. Archery had effectively negated whatever sleep he had managed earlier. He was in his night clothes and about to sleep when Cristiano called on him. He insisted it wouldn’t take long and Xavi let him in without Leo changing into something more respectable.

“We’ll leave the day after tomorrow,” Cristiano said.

Leo was about to ask where they were going, but he remembered the previous conversation about the trip together. He nodded and thought Cristiano would take his leave, after having said what he need too, but he stayed standing in front of him. 

Leo shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Cristiano sighed. “I’m sorry about Fábio. He was rude to you at the last lunch. It won’t happen again.”

Leo looked at him carefully. Cristiano looked sincere enough, but Leo had a strange feeling that this apology wasn’t of his own volition.

“It’s all right. It was days ago,” Leo said.

Cristiano smiled and shook his head. “I have to say I didn’t notice. Probably because he’s like that quite a bit, but Irina made sure to bring it to my attention.”

Leo laughed. A truly amused laugh because it had been exactly as he had thought.

“I don’t know why he’s jealous of me. We’re not exactly friendly.”

Cristiano looked surprised. Did he actually think Leo hadn’t noticed the way Fábio look at Cristiano and at him?

“He has a hard time containing his feelings,” Cristiano said.

“It’s not as though you help the situation,” Leo said, under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Cristiano jaw clenched as though he was holding back something he desperately wanted to say.

Leo groaned to himself. Sometimes tiredness made the tongue looser than wine. 

“I mean, he’s obviously in love with you,” Leo said, beginning awkwardly, waving his hand as though he spoke about trivial gossip. He glanced around the room, eyes avoiding Cristiano. “But it doesn’t seem, from what I could see, that you care very much. You’re kind of playing with his heart. That’s a bit awful don’t you think.”

Leo tried to insert as many useless words as possible to soften what he was saying, but, if the hardness of Cristiano’s face was any indicator, it wasn’t helpful. He gulped and wringed his hands absently as he waited for Cristiano to reply. It was too late for an apology, so he kept those words to himself.

“You don’t have any right to lecture me about my relationships,” Cristiano said, dangerously.

Leo nodded, feeling embarrassed. 

Cristiano grimaced and sighed. He turned and left, slamming the door.

Xavi came back into the room. He shook his head at Leo. “Is your goal to make him have you assassinated in your sleep rather than marry him?”

Leo looked away. “I’m going to sleep.” He passed Xavi into the bedroom and climbed into the bed.

“For my sake, I hope no one suffocates you,” Xavi said, putting out the lamps, before he left.

Leo was alone to wonder why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut around Cristiano. He was never this rude to anyone. Something about Cristiano made him want to speak his mind and he couldn’t say that it was only because Cristiano’s existence kept him from David.

 

Cristiano appeared briefly the next morning. Leo was afraid he had come to continue their conversation from the night before, but he was civil. Leo had barely been awake and Cristiano apologized for rousing him. Leo stared incredulously until he left. He could hardly form words; that didn’t seem to bother Cristiano.

“I know I said we would leave tomorrow, but I have urgent business to attend and I thought you should hear from me in person.”

Leo nodded. 

“I should return in two weeks. Three at the latest. If you need anything from me, Mesut will be staying here and he should be able to help you. He should be in my rooms for most of the day.”

He made to leave and paused before the door. “I hope you enjoy the time without my presence.”

Leo felt ridiculous. Cristiano could still hold a decent, albeit one-sided, conversation, after he had taken such liberties with him. He groaned and made his way back to bed. He tried to fall back asleep, but his mind was now racing and it kept him awake.

 

Everything seemed quieter with his father gone. Cristiano was also away, he remembered, and perhaps that also contributed. Attributing excitement to Cristiano was something he hadn’t expected to be doing. He took dinner with the king to appear polite. Raúl asked him all the polite questions about his day and Leo responded with routine, uneventful answers. He decided to take breakfast in his rooms to avoid having the experience twice a day.

For the first week, archery kept his attention well. The archery master had grown accustomed to him and offered some helpful criticism on his stance and draw. He stayed out of the way, but Leo could often find him watching and nodding in approval. It inevitably reminded him of David, who had been the one to help him when he was a teenager and his instructor overly harsh. The memories sucked away any comfort Leo could gain from the sport. He put an end to his practice routine and spent the days inside.

He wandered at first, exploring the house and the grounds. He often ended up in the Main Library. The king had seen Leo sulking in the hall one day and offered his study as refuge. It’s location at the back of the library meant it was quiet and the glow the stained glass gave the room was pleasant. He always made sure it was empty before visiting. The idea of being there in the presence of the king made him nervous.

Cristiano didn’t return the second week.

The gaudy expanse of the palace was finally of some use. When he explored, there was always something new to capture his interest. There was a painting he recognized one day. He was sure the same one hung in the blue audience chamber at home. It was an oil painting of a prince standing on a rock in the middle of the ocean as mermaids circled him. Leo had heard it described as beautiful and romantic by many who decided to point out the presence of the MerQueen, but it always upset him. The prince’s only options seemed to be death by dehydration or starvation atop the rock or offering himself to the waiting creatures, which Leo viewed as certain death.

After asking a servant about the coincidence, he was directed to the head butler who told him that both paintings were original. The artist had produced two nearly identical copies, both good enough for royalty. If Leo inspected a bit more closely, the butler said, he would no doubt spot the difference. Indeed, when Leo finally made it back to the place where the painting hung, the MerQueen was a MerKing.

Another day, he met Mesut coming out of a room. He hadn’t known where Cristiano slept and hadn’t been particularly interested, so he was surprised to have come upon it by accident.

Mesut smiled and bowed.

Leo nodded and was ready to continue on his way, but Mesut stopped him. He placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder as he passed. Leo was surprised that he would show such familiarity but wasn’t offended. Perhaps Mesut could tell he wouldn’t be so took the chance.

“Would you like to see the Prince’s suite?” Mesut gestured to the door he had exited.

Leo laughed. “I’m sure he doesn’t want me near his private space.”

Mesut laughed as well as he shook his head. “When the royal family is out on tour, they open many of the rooms for viewing and Cristiano agreed for his to be one of them. Many people come solely to see them. He has a wonderful view of the Happy Parterre and it’s beautiful this time of year. Many people were upset when it was announced the family would be in residence for the entirety of the summer.”

Leo wanted to refuse, but Mesut’s eyes were gentle and pleading. He was probably lonely with Cristiano gone, Leo thought. Besides, if it was often open, it wouldn’t be too out of place for Leo to go inside.

He allowed Mesut to lead him into the room. It was larger than his own suite and very neat. He wondered whether that was Cristiano’s or Mesut’s doing. The furniture in the sitting room was all white with dark wood accents. There was a matching upright piano in the corner. All the wood was polished to shining and the sun reflected all around, brightening the room. It was almost a different world from outside. It reminded him of Raúl’s study, which wasn’t surprising since they were father and son. It relaxed him. There was a private study off to the right, for Cristiano’s more personal business. The door to the bedroom side was closed. He wondered if the public was allowed to view it as well.

Mesut stood over by the window and Leo joined him after looking around the room. The view was all Mesut promised. He could see why someone would visit for it. It was different from viewing the garden from outside. The window was situated direct centre of the parterre and it was large enough to give a complete view. The vantage point allowed the garden to be viewed as a whole. The flowers were in full bloom and, though the pattern seemed haphazard at first, it was obvious that they were symmetrical and painstakingly perfect. The gardener was a true talent. 

And Cristiano was able to see this whenever he desired. Leo felt a bit of envy.

“Cristiano was upset the night before he left,” Mesut said, casually.

Leo looked over to him. Of course he told him. Leo said nothing. Was Mesut bold enough to call him in here to scold him for his rudeness?

“Thank you.”

Leo was confused by that and he must not have hid it well because Mesut laughed at him.

“I’ve wanted him to stop seeing Fábio—um, Lord Coentrão for months now.” Mesut blushed at his slip.

“You don’t have to be formal with me,” Leo said.

Mesut smiled and seemed energized by the information. “Irina told him too, and he usually listens to her, but I think he’s tired of everyone telling him what to do.”

Leo looked back outside. That was essentially what he had done that night, wasn’t it? Leo glanced over at Mesut, who was now looking outside as well. “Isn’t it hard for you?”

Mesut looked at him confused.

Leo cleared his throat. Maybe he was saying too much again, but Mesut acted comfortable around him.

“You love him right? It’s obvious he does as well, but he’s doing things like that.”

Mesut looked surprised for a moment, but then his expression turned to a sad smile and shook his head. “It’s not what you think.”

Leo wasn’t sure how exactly he meant that, but Mesut smiled a bit more brightly. “Thank you again. I’m glad he finally listened to someone. Now. I’m sorry, but I have errands to see to.”

Leo nodded at the dismissal and followed Mesut out of the door. His mind thought about what Mesut had said. Cristiano had listened to him? He didn’t really care what Cristiano thought about him, but, unless he interpreted it incorrectly, that seemed a bit like respect. He found himself blushing involuntarily. Perhaps he had interpreted it incorrectly.

 

Leo began thinking about David more. He lay in bed and thought about the weeks before he had left. His body remembered all too well and it seemed to rebel against his sudden abstinence. He turned his face into his pillow and hoped Xavi didn’t hear his moans.

He dreamt about David as well and woke up cross with the world. He even snapped once at Xavi’s casual bluntness. Xavi refused his apology and vowed to stay out of his way until he was ready to be civil again, leaving Leo alone with a fire of thoughts and feelings that refused to be quelled.

 

Cristiano returned near the end of his third week of absence. He woke Leo from a nap he had been taking in the shade under a tree. Leo looked up, still groggy, barely making out who stood above him. He sat up and Cristiano sat down next to him. Cristiano watched him with interest. Leo felt self-conscious. He rubbed his face in an attempt to look more awake and smoothed down his hair in case it was untidy. 

“We can leave tomorrow or the day after,” Cristiano said. 

Leo shrugged and couldn’t hold back a yawn. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’m at your mercy.”

Cristiano chuckled. “I hope I didn’t worry you by leaving so suddenly. My sister was ill and I wanted to be there in the worst case scenario. Thankfully, everything turned out all right.”

Leo nodded. He smiled a bit at the noble familial gesture.

“I also wanted to apologize for my rudeness before I left. Everything you said was correct and I overreacted. Sometimes it’s frustrating when people point out my mistakes.”

“I didn’t have to say it in such a way,” Leo said. Or at all, if he was being honest.

Cristiano waved it off.

“Mesut said the same thing,” Leo said.

Cristiano stared at him. Leo wondered if he was wrong to mention it.

“He thanked me, I mean. For what I said.” Leo laughed, hoping it would make it lighter. 

Cristiano seemed embarrassed and he looked away from Leo to the tree next to them.

“Well, he didn’t like Fábio very much,” Cristiano said, shrugging. “Well, I won’t take up any more of your time. Just tell me when you want to leave and I can make the arrangements.” 

Cristiano stood. 

Leo looked up. “Tomorrow,” he said. A change of scenery would do him good. 

“The ride is a bit long, but if we go quickly, we should be there in three days,” Cristiano said, smiling, “We’ll leave early.”

“Sounds like fun,” Leo said.

Cristiano laughed then gave Leo a small bow before he left. Leo looked at him until he disappeared from view. Cristiano’s pleasantness was somehow refreshing. Smiling genuinely suited his face. He hoped that this pleasant Cristiano would be around for the entirety of their trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cristiano take their vacation. Everything seems to get easier, but it would be folly to think it would last, right?

The party rode hard. Cristiano pushed them to cover as much ground as possibly, only stopping when necessary. Leo hadn’t realized this was what he meant by “quickly.” He was tired and his body hurt from riding, but he kept from complaining because no one else did. 

They had an escort of twenty of Cristiano’s personal guards, in addition to Mesut and Xavi. Leo was surprised that they brought no other the servants from the palace, but Cristiano assured him that there would be a temporary household in place when they arrived. 

The guard was naturally accustomed to their pace. Leo hadn’t thought of Cristiano as a soldier, but that was changing quickly as he exhausted the three unaccustomed tag-a-longs. Mesut rode quietly along. Leo often saw him push his horse up alongside Cristiano’s and afterward, there would be a short rest. Leo smiled and was thankful Mesut had an influence over him. Xavi said nothing either, but Leo saw him glaring at Cristiano’s back every so often. 

When it approached dark, they halted to find a good camping spot for the night. Cristiano built the fire, insisting on doing his own part, but stubbornly refusing to allow Leo to do anything. Leo complained half-heartedly, glad to rest his bones. 

They warmed rations over the fire. Cristiano hadn’t felt it necessary to bring any of what Xavi called “proper food.” Leo was so hungry, he couldn’t care what was in the bowl he was handed. By firelight, Cristiano glowed and easily engaged the group in conversation, making sure to include the guards. Leo could see that he put forth a hundred and ten percent effort into it all. That was something he could like. The thought flicked through his mind that Cristiano probably loved that way as well. Mesut was lucky then and Fábio was probably only unlucky in his timing. If Leo didn’t already have the love he wanted, he might be interested in experiencing that first hand. He saw Cristiano eyeing him strangely as he considered the topic and blushed. If Cristiano had only looked over by chance before, he was probably amused now. He met Cristiano’s eyes briefly and shook his head, looking away, hoping that would be enough to discourage any possible questions.

There were tents for Leo, Cristiano, Mesut and Xavi. The soldiers would sleep under the stars. Leo found out that Cristiano always slept outside, though he set up his tent in case of necessity. The night looked clear, so it seemed like a waste of effort for him. In the morning, he found that Mesut had slept in it. He woke up early to him crawling out. Mesut smiled at him, unashamed by the situation.

The second night, he woke up in the middle of it. He thought he had heard something, but there was nothing strange outside, though on closer focus, he noticed Cristiano was missing. He was about to retreat into his tent, when he heard voices from Cristiano’s. It was a low laugh followed by whispers and more laughter. He rolled his eyes and lay back down to sleep. He supposed that counted as a case of necessity.

 

They arrived late the third night. Cristiano saw no reason to camp when they were only a few hours away. Leo was so tired from the journey, he slept until midday. Xavi brought up a late breakfast and prepared a bath for him. He soaked until Xavi chased him out of the bath. It felt good to finally be clean, after days of being outdoors. 

It was well into the afternoon by the time he left his room. He took the opportunity to explore the house. It was built like a hunting lodge, small and probably not originally intended for extended stays, but it was comfortable. The floors were relatively spacious, all in dark glossy wood. There was a natural quiet about it that Leo welcomed after the opulence and business of the palace. He spent a few minutes looking out one of the second floor windows. The ocean was calm and glistened under the sun. With the window open, he could smell the salt. He smiled. This trip didn’t seem to be a bad idea so far.

Leo met no one until he reached the ground floor. He met Mesut along the corridor leading to the kitchens. The valet smiled and bowed.

“He’s outside,” Mesut said, “I’m sure that he’d like to make sure you’re well. He was worried when you didn’t wake up this morning.”

Leo snorted. He didn’t have to ask who “he” referred to. It was his fault for pushing them so hard as though one more day on the road was that awful an idea. He murmured his thanks even though he hadn’t requested the information. 

Having seen the rest of the house, he made his way out the backdoor. A maid squealed as she opened the door and nearly ran him over with a huge basket of vegetables.

“I’m sorry, majesty,” she said, bowing and trying not to spill the contents of the basket. “I didn’t see you. I swear I didn’t.”

She had an accent that Leo assumed belong to a town close by. It was good of them to hire servants from the area instead of bringing those from the city. They were maybe a bit inexperienced, but their families probably appreciated the extra income the short job brought in.

Leo smiled at her and stopped her before she could continue apologizing. She was in shock and he was worried she would start crying. “It’s all right. I’m fine,” he said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

He hadn’t considered that touching her was a mistake until her eyes went wide. She no longer looked as though she would cry, but the shock seemed to go even deeper. Leo removed his hand carefully and smiled apologetically before he stepped passed her to the outside.

There was the sea again, shining under the clear, blue sky. He took a deep breath and watched the small waves ripple through the water. There were stairs leading down to the beach. He wanted to go down, but decided to circle around the house first. There was a vegetable garden on one side. It hadn’t crossed his mind that they could grow well with the sea so near, but it looked to be in good condition. He would probably find out about the state of those vegetables at dinner.

Cristiano was on the other side of the house. Some of the guards in their escort were sparring with him. Leo stayed back next to the house and watched. He wasn’t sure whether Cristiano was good or whether the guards were going easy on him, but he seemed to hold his own. Leo himself wasn’t much good with a sword though, as a prince, he had practice. He preferred his bow.

No one noticed him until the current bout ended. Cristiano shook his partner’s hand and slapped him on the back cheerfully. He smiled brightly and laughed loudly. Leo had never seen him this happy. He wondered how much of that was his fault. 

The first to see him were some of the guards. They bowed and the others scrambled to do the same when they noticed. Cristiano turned to look at him, his smile gone. Leo wondered if he should leave, but Cristiano was already walking toward him. He gave an awkward wave and waited where he was.

“You’re finally awake,” Cristiano said,” I was afraid you had died and everyone was too afraid to tell me.”

He grinned, but Leo remembered what Mesut had told him and blushed slightly. 

“Just tired,” Leo said, smiling back. He glanced over to where the soldiers were still standing, watching them. “So, are you good or were they only being kind?”

Cristiano laughed. Nothing like the one he had given the guards a moment ago. Leo supposed he should have felt accomplished to make him laugh the way he did, but he felt a bit jealous that there was still another level he couldn’t access. It was ridiculous, considering he seemed more adept in making Cristiano angry and it wasn’t as though he needed Cristiano to show that side just for him.

“I tell them not to, but I can never be sure.” Cristiano winked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Leo suddenly became very aware that Cristiano was shirtless. He swallowed as the muscles of his abdomen moved with his arm. Cristiano didn’t seem like a prince, just then. It wasn’t proper for a prince to spare bare-chested with his guard. He was more like a handsome knight. Leo scoffed inwardly at his chosen adjective. This was the way Cristiano was meant to be, he thought, happy and sweaty and enjoying himself. His mind was ready to move on to the glow of Cristiano’s skin and Leo was happy when Cristiano spoke again.

“Do you want to practice as well?” He offered Leo the wooden sword that he was still holding.

Leo shook his head. “I’m not very good with a sword.”

Cristiano gave him a crooked smile. “I thought so.”

“I’m excellent with a bow though,” Leo said, slightly offended.

“I know. I’ve seen you at the palace. We’d make a formidable team. You and your archers can injure our enemies from afar and my soldiers can finish off any who make it through. We’ll win every skirmish.”

The smile Cristiano gave was so sincere, Leo had to laugh. Cristiano joined in as well.

“Now that we have our war strategy sorted, what are you doing outside? Were you looking for me?”

“No,” Leo said, quickly. He was embarrassed by his unnecessary haste. “I was just looking around.”

Cristiano nodded. “Have you been down to the beach then?”

Leo shook his head.

“I was thinking about going after sparring. Do you want to go down?”

As soon as Leo could nod, Cristiano took his hand and pulled him toward the beach. His hand was sweaty and hot, but Leo didn’t pull away.

Cristiano stopped at the top of the steps and took off his shoes. Leo copied him and then followed him down onto the sand. It was warm, but not uncomfortable. He dug his feet as far into the sand as possible as he walked, and kicked up a bit of sand as he stepped. Cristiano glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. Leo flushed.

They stopped when they were close enough for the waves to pass over their feet. The water was cool. Leo sat down next to Cristiano who lay down in the sand and closed his eyes. He turned around with his back to the sun, watching Cristiano. His skin was smooth, bathed in the sunlight. Cristiano ran a sandy hand over his chest and stomach. Leo bit his lip. He had a startling desire to do the same. Well, then maybe the trip wasn’t such a good idea as it had seemed less than an hour ago.

“You look kind of cute with the sun behind you like that.”

Leo looked up at Cristiano’s face and hoped he hadn’t seen him staring at his chest. He swallowed, trying to think of an appropriate response to such a statement.

“Kind of?” he asked, a tinge of a blush rising to his cheeks.

Cristiano smiled and chuckled. “Kind of.” He looked up at the sky.

Neither of them said anything for a time. Leo observed the empty beach and the house. He could see the open window that he had stood at not too long ago. His mind came back to Cristiano calling him cute. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was only teasing him, his mind said. Leo didn’t really care about something like that anyway.

Cristiano stood, suddenly. Leo looked up at him, surprised.

“Let’s go in,” Cristiano said.

Leo considered it, but shook his head. He would rather watch than get soaking wet. “I’m fine.”

Cristiano shrugged and stripped down until he was naked. Leo’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t anticipated that, though it felt like a normal thing to expect in retrospect. He turned to watch Cristiano enter the water. Cristiano disappeared under the water. When he came back up, the sea was to his waist.

“It’s nice,” Cristiano said.

Leo shook his head. The idea of being naked around a naked Cristiano was awkward somehow. He watched the other prince play in the water, splashing like a child. Leo bit it lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

Leo looked at Cristiano who stood still, watching him. ‘Is that all you’re asking?’ he thought. He sighed.

“I’m sure,” he said. He wasn’t. If Cristiano asked again, he could see himself giving in. How many people dreamed of swimming naked with a handsome prince, he wondered.

Leo didn’t have to worry about being asked again. Mesut came to the top of the stairs and called them to dinner. Cristiano put back on his clothes before they went back up. They clung to his wet body and were covered in sand. When he reached the top of the stairs, Leo received a grin from Mesut that was much too wide.

 

Aside from invitations for naked swimming, the next few days proceeded similarly. Leo woke a bit late and wandered around until he found something to do. There was a well-stocked library on the second floor. It was a few doors down from his room and he found himself reading often. The chairs were a soft brown leather and the light coming through the window lit up the wooden floor beautifully. 

Cristiano convinced him to practice swordsmanship once. As expected, he did horrible, even when they went easy on him. Before he managed to die from embarrassment, he was allowed to regain some dignity by helping Cristiano improve his bow technique and trumping the best archer among the guards in target shooting. 

Most of Cristiano’s time was spent outside and he developed a tan that made Leo’s blood rush. Cristiano usually found him inside and sat with him for a while. They didn’t talk much, but whenever Leo glanced up from his book, Cristiano was watching him. He wondered what Cristiano thought about, but never asked. It was a surprisingly comfortable arrangement and he didn’t dare ruin it. 

 

Though they hadn’t been at the house too long, the days seemed to blur together. Xavi made an effort to remind him of the date and time, but that didn’t seem too important. It was a cloudy Saturday when Leo went down to the beach for a walk. The sky was overcast, but the clouds looked harmless enough. It wasn’t often that he was completely alone, so he took the chance even if it might rain.

It was the first time in days that Leo had spent an extended amount of time thinking about David. He had been successful in distracting himself, though he had ended up thinking of Cristiano a great deal. He blushed even though there was no one around to suspect what he was thinking. A pleasant warmth spread through his chest as he thought of David’s voice and smile. All he wanted from Cristiano was to touch him and be touched by him. It was nothing like his feelings for David, whose absence still left a gaping hole in his heart. 

He wasn’t too sure how long he had been walking up the beach. When he looked back, he couldn’t see the house or tell how far it was. The beach had curved at some point, and all he could see was the sand bordered by sea on one side and cliff on the next. The cliff had gotten taller. He could no longer see trees at the top. It was unlikely he would get lost; there was no way back but straight. He continued walking for a bit longer, until he was tired.

He sat in the sand, looking at the waves coming up on the shore before he headed back. A few cold drops of water splashed against his forehead. He was confused for a moment and then looked up. There were large grey clouds moving up toward him. It was drizzling. He sighed and stood. This seemed like a good time to go back. 

The clouds moved in quicker than he expected and it was pouring soon after the drizzle began. Wind came with it and gusted all around him. He was soaked through. The rain was closer to a storm now. The wind blew up the sand and water and the tide was coming in. He moved closer to the cliff. The sky turned dark and the wind blew ominously loud. It all made him nervous, but he forced himself to calm down. He thought of running, but that wasn’t likely to do him much good in the wet sand and against the strong wind. He remembered seeing a small cave on his way up. He hadn’t paid much attention to it, but it might be helpful in keeping the sand and water out of his eyes. It was hard to see, so he stuck close to the cliff using his body to feel for where the stone gave way. 

Even though he had no idea where the cave was exactly, he found it and it was just big enough for him to crawl inside. It was late for thinking about it, but he hoped no creatures made their home there. He wasn’t completely protected from the rain, but it no longer pelted at him and he could breathe without water and sand flying into his nostrils, so that was a positive. He sighed and drew his knees up to rest his chin on them, prepared to wait out the worst of the storm. Hopefully, it went as quickly as it came.

 

Leo had no idea when he fell asleep, but it was night when he woke up. He crawled out of his safe haven and stretched. Being cramped up for so many hours had left his body aching. It had stopped raining and the sky was clear, allowing the stars to twinkle down. It was cold. His clothes and hair were still wet and the night had gotten cool after the rain. He rubbed his arms briskly and started down the beach. Thank goodness he didn’t have to think about where he was going. He stuck to the cliff, afraid he would drift into the ocean in the darkness.

After a few minutes of walking, Leo stopped. A light was quickly coming closer down the beach. Soon, it was accompanied by the sound of a horse’s gallop. A man with a torch rode past him. Leo stared surprised for a moment. The man must not have seen him in the darkness. 

“Hello!” 

The horse reared suddenly. Leo watched as the rider got it under control and brought it back toward him at a trot. 

“Prince!” he heard the man say as he came upon him.

It was one of the guards who had escorted them. Leo could just make his face out in the torchlight. His name was Raphaël. He got down and offered Leo a blanket, which he took gratefully and wrapped around himself.

“We were all worried about you.” He gestured around. “With the storm and all.”

Raphaël had Leo hold the torch as he climbed back onto the horse. He took the torch when he was mounted and helped Leo up behind him. 

“I didn’t think it would rain this badly,” Leo said.

“None of us did,” Raphaël said, starting off back to the house. “Prince Cristiano was upset. He wanted to go out in the storm, but Mesut convinced him that two dead princes would do us no good.” He seemed to just realize what he had said. “Not that we thought you were dead. Just the worst case scenario.” He went into an embarrassed silence.

Leo laughed softly. “It’s all right.” He bit his lip and thought about Cristiano being worried. For a second, his mind fixated on the fact that he cared, but it quickly remembered the war that would probably result, if Leo died during his stay. He felt terrible for causing so much trouble. It was careless to go out so far from the house alone, but there was nothing he could do to change the fact that it already happened.

 

Cristiano and half the squad of guards were still looking for him when he returned with Raphaël. Everything still at the house was relieved to see him back safely. Raphaël was congratulated by his comrades. Apparently, the beach had already been searched to no avail, while Leo was still tucked into the cave asleep. It was Rapha, as everyone called him, who decided to go back out just in case.

“I just needed something to do that wasn’t sitting around,” Rapha said, humbly. He was clearly a bit embarrassed by all the attention. Leo smiled to himself.

Xavi led him up to his room and forced him into a hot bath that the servants brought up. When Leo was no longer sandy or freezing cold, Xavi helped him dry off and dress into his night clothes. He forced Leo under the blanket to keep warm. There was a disapproving look in his eyes, but he said nothing about what happened. Leo would probably hear about that in the morning.

A maid brought him some hot soup and bread. He hadn’t realized he was hungry and now ate ravenously. 

“What am I supposed to do with you? I nearly had a heart attack when the storm started and no one could find you. And then Prince Cristiano almost killed me, because apparently I’m actually a nurse taking care of a child,” Xavi said. 

Leo flinched at his words and tried to disappear with his soup into the bed. Maybe he would hear about his folly that night after all.

He wasn’t sure whether he was grateful or terrified when Cristiano appeared in the doorway. He looked exhausted and angry. Leo shifted nervously in the bed. He placed his unfinished meal on the bedside table as a precaution.

Xavi quickly exited the room and closed the door, leaving them alone. Leo gulped and sat up straighter. Cristiano came over to the side of the bed and sat next to him.

“I’m fine,” Leo said. He tried a weak smile, but Cristiano stayed serious.

“What were you even thinking? You could have died out there,” Cristiano said.

Leo nodded. “But, I’m didn’t.”

“What if you had! If we had found you dead instead!” Cristiano’s voice was loud and echoing through the room. He glared at Leo.

“I’m not. Can we not dwell on it?” Leo said softly. 

“No! Because you’ll do it again. Did you even think before going out? Of course it was going to rain. Can you predict the weather now?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. Everyone makes mistakes and I’m not dead, so let’s just move on. I promise to think twice before going out on cloudy days. Is that what you want? I can sign a contract if you want.” Leo looked to the side, avoiding Cristiano’s eyes. What did he want from him? It was finished and Leo was safe. He could at least have acted relieved, instead of accusing him of being suicidal. “Or maybe I should go die to prove you right.”

“Don’t say things like that.”

Leo shrugged and looked up at Cristiano’s face. He was no longer angry, but looked pained. Cristiano sighed and rested a hand on Leo’s arm.

“I was just worried,” Cristiano said, holding Leo’s gaze with his own.

Leo breathed in sharply. Cristiano seemed closer now. Leo’s eyes drifted down to his lips. What a bad time to be noticing them. He felt his stomach clench and tried to move his arm from under Cristiano’s hand but Cristiano held it in place. He wasn’t sure Cristiano’s thoughts were in a similar place, but Cristiano kissed him. A heat unfurled in Leo’s stomach. He vaguely thought the he should push Cristiano away, but ended up pulling him toward him instead. Cristiano pulled Leo further down the bed and threw off the covers. The pressure of Cristiano’s body felt good as he climbed on top of him. All remnants of protest trickled out of his mind.

Cristiano pushed his hand under Leo’s night shirt. His hand was rough on Leo’s skin. Leo gasped softly into Cristiano’s mouth as a finger flicked his nipple. Cristiano pushed up Leo’s shirt and brought his mouth down to suck. Leo closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillows, stifling a moan.

“Is this ok?” Cristiano said. He pressed his thigh between Leo’s legs. “Do you want me to stop?”

Leo’s eyes opened. “Don’t you dare,” he said, pulling Cristiano back up to kiss him. His body felt hot and tingled wherever Cristiano touched him. If Leo didn’t have him now, he would surely burn to cinders.

 

Leo was still coming down, when Cristiano got up. His body felt like jelly and he was tired after everything that had happened through the day. He rolled over to look at Cristiano in the flickering candle light. 

“What are you doing?” Leo said. Cristiano was putting on his clothes. Leo blushed with embarrassment. It certainly couldn’t have been that bad. His heart sped up nervously.

Cristiano looked at him. His face was shadowed and Leo couldn’t make out his expression.

I’m sorry,” Cristiano said.

Leo stared confused. It was impossible that he hadn’t noticed that Leo enjoyed himself. 

“I shouldn’t have. It won’t happen again.” Cristiano turned away and finished dressing.

Leo watch in shocked and curled up in confusion as Cristiano left the room. He felt alone all of a sudden and wrapped the blankets that had been tossed to the side around his naked body. If he had known it would turn out this way, he wouldn’t have done it either.

 

He felt awful when he woke the next day. The aches the previous day were nothing compared to then. He frowned as he thought back to the night before and Cristiano. He really should be in a better mood. It was all Cristiano’s fault. If he didn’t want to, then why had he? Leo groaned audibly in frustration as Xavi entered the room.

“You’re up earlier than usual.”

Leo sat up. “I guess I wasn’t too tired.”

“Well, that’s surprising.” Xavi gave him a skeptical look that went beyond his beach adventure.

It wasn’t surprising that Xavi would know what happened, but Leo blushed anyway.

“What? You don’t have to hide it.” Xavi gave him a wry smile. “The entire house heard you.”

It felt like a stone had been dropped into his stomach. This was why people didn’t give into their desires, he supposed, rolling over in bed and covering his head with a pillow. Xavi pulled the pillow and his blankets away, leaving Leo naked on the bed. 

“Just get up. You can have your breakfast down stairs,” Xavi said.

Leo whined. Xavi was forcing him out on purpose. Leo reluctantly allowed Xavi to dress him and push him out of the door. A maid stood aside on the stair to let him pass, blushing and keeping her eyes downcast. He wished he could erase people’s memories or maybe disappear, anything to get him away from these awkward moments.

Mesut was at the bottom of the stairs when Leo finished his descent. He frowned at the big smile he received. Leo saw the large, red love bite on Mesut’s neck half hidden by his shirt and turned around when Mesut passed to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. No wonder Cristiano regretted last night, he thought. Though if Mesut’s neck were any indicator, it seemed he had made up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The busiest ball of the year and Cristiano shares a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. I had so much school, but now I'm finally graduated! I can't exactly promise quick updates, but I don't think they'll take as long.

Cristiano couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so late. The sun, happy to no longer have clouds in its way, was shining brightly through the windows. It was probably around eleven by now. Frantically searching for lost princes took a surprising amount of energy. As did having sex with them after they were found, his mind added. He rolled over and groaned at his lack of judgment. It would be best to apologize when he finally got up, especially after leaving in a disgraceful hurry. He wasn’t completely sure how he felt about what had happened between him and Leo, but his gut told him he shouldn’t have done it, and he believed it. It was unfair for him to drag Leo into whatever frustrated pursuit of pleasure he had undertaken since losing Mesut, especially since he knew that Leo was probably in a state after the departure of his lover. It made whatever comfortableness that had made its way into their relationship uneasy again. He frowned to himself.

The door opened and Cristiano sat up to see Mesut enter. He hadn’t returned since leaving the night before, probably expecting Cristiano to wake and dress himself as he was usually capable of doing. 

“I told them to bring up a bath and some breakfast, though it’s more lunch by now,” Mesut said, coming over to the bed. “Are you all right?”

There was worry in his eyes and Cristiano felt a pang of guilt. “Thank you,” he said, forcing a smile.

He brushed a finger over the bright red mark peeking out from under Mesut’s shirt. Claiming territory that was no longer his. So many regrettable impulses in one night. He sighed softly.

“Sergio was upset about that,” Mesut said, chuckling and touching the mark himself.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s all right. He’s knows that nothing really happened, though he’s says he’s still upset that you were doing anything at all. I guess, just don’t do it again.”

“You could have stopped me,” Cristiano said.

Mesut gave him a calculating look and then shrugged. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.

Servants brought in a tub and hot water. A maid placed a tray of food on a table close to the door. They all bowed before they left.

“Let’s clean you up,”Mesut said, gesturing for Cristiano to stand. “Do you think you can manage without biting me?”

Cristiano feigned a grimace. “I can try.”

 

It was afternoon when Cristiano finally left the house. There was a cool breeze coming in from the sea, so the day was pleasant. Rapha came over to ask if he would spar with the group. Cristiano looked passed him to the other men who were whispering to each other, about him no doubt. He smiled.

“I think I’d just like to relax after yesterday,” he said.

Rapha blushed and nodded. Cristiano raised an eyebrow. 

“If you have something to say, you can,” Cristiano said.

Rapha shook his head. “I—no, we’ll miss you today,” he said, before turning around quickly and jogging back over to his fellow guards. They laughed as they teased Rapha about something and Cristiano didn’t think they looked too sad about him not joining in. 

Cristiano met Sergio’s eyes for a moment. He stood on the edge of the circle and nodded politely at Cristiano who returned it. It would be interesting to know what was happening in that mind, Cristiano thought as he walked down to the beach. There was something soothing about watching the waves come in and the sun glistening off the water. He just needed to clear his head and actually relax, but he didn’t expect to see Leo sitting cross-legged in the sand, doing exactly what he had come for. It was a popular place it seemed. 

Leo turned when he came closer. He actually looked surprised, as though Cristiano was the last person he expected. 

Cristiano dropped down next to him. Leo seemed to lean away from him and he turned back to the water, looking out at an angle that kept his face away from Cristiano.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Cristiano said. 

Leo shrugged. “You don’t have to be sorry,” he said, voice so soft that Cristiano had to strain to hear him over the low sound of the waves washing upon the sand. He turned to Cristiano. “I understand. It’s fine.”

Cristiano didn’t think he looked like it was fine. Leo bit his lip and turned back toward the water once more, changing his position so that his knees were pulled up to his chest. Leo seemed to sense his unease and turned to give him an unconvincing smile. Cristiano just looked at him. 

Leo sighed and stood up. “I think I’ve spent enough time in the sun.” He rested a hand on Cristiano’s head briefly and walked back to the house.

Cristiano didn’t watch him leave. He lay back and closed his eyes against the sun. He wasn’t sure what Leo understood, but the exchange left him unsettled. It would have been easier, if Leo had just been angry with him, instead of making such a troubled face. He sighed and opened his eyes at a squint to the sun.

 

They rode home at the end of the week. Mesut would head east the second day toward his hometown of Gelsenkirchen. Mesut’s family still lived there and he visited once or twice a year since he had been brought to the palace. His aunt had been Cristiano’s nurse when he was a child and Mesut was brought in as a playmate and eventual valet. With two sisters and a brother, his mother was quick to send him to the palace when the opportunity arose so that he could have the secure future she could not ensure. 

Cristiano had visited with him several times. His mother was grateful for the visit from the prince that she said she owed everything. This time, Mesut wanted to introduce Sergio to his family. Cristiano pushed his jealousy down and agreed because he would do anything to make him happy, even though everyday he came closer to having to give him up for good.

Mesut alternated between riding alongside him, Leo and Sergio. Cristiano had no idea when Leo and Mesut had become so friendly. Cristiano sighed and shook his head. Mesut rode up beside him.

“A whinny would make the impression more believable,” Mesut said.

Cristiano glanced over and he was smiling. Cristiano remembered seeing him ahead of the party next to Sergio a moment ago.

“How does he make you feel?” Cristiano said. The question burned in his chest and he stared ahead as he waited for an answer. It was something he often wondered and it slipped from his lips before he had a chance to think about how ridiculous it would sound. It was a while before Mesut spoke.

“Are you in love with someone?”

Cristiano turned to Mesut, the mention of love pulling the strings of his own heart taut. There was always that part of him that refused to associate love and whatever Sergio and Mesut were doing. It was silly, but unsurprising to himself. The question that Mesut had asked was unexpected though and he wanted to know what in Mesut’s mind drew such a conclusion. Mesut watched him intently.

Cristiano shrugged. “No one new.”

Mesut looked away a small smile on his lips. “Similar to the way I feel about you,” Mesut said, softly so that Cristiano had to strain over the sounds around them to hear him. He paused. “Except he’s not you. And he won’t ever be you.”

Cristiano exhaled slowly, suddenly feeling heavy. As usual, Mesut never missed an opportunity to remind him.

 

Preparation for the summer ball was in full swing when they returned, which meant Cristiano was busy day and night. There were organized hunts for those who enjoyed the sport and Cristiano, as the resident prince, was obliged to attend as many as his schedule allowed between fittings and meetings. He was accustomed to the stress but that couldn’t make him enjoy it. It seemed his only free time was the space between getting into bed and falling asleep. All the events were filled with nobles trying to curry favor with the royal family and Cristiano tried his best to politely ignore those who had nothing important to say.

Part of his duties revealed itself to be parading around his betrothed. This ball was largely about the introduction of the new royal couple to the kingdom’s nobles and show that there would be a harmonious rule to come from these two well-bred young persons who would grow into well-bred mature leaders. Cristiano had forced himself from groaning in annoyance, when his father had said it, but he was right in his understanding of the convoluted process of court politics. 

And so, he took a walk with Leo in the gardens during the middle of the week before the ball. It was one of the few times he could spare. The day was sunny and bright without a breeze to detract from the heat. Leo was already sweating when he arrived. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief that was likely to become soaked not too much into the walk. They exchanged short bows for the public impression and strolled. Cristiano had not spoken to Leo aside from the occasional light dinner conversation initiated by his father. He remembered when Leo had told him he was fine and his mouth twisted into a smile at the old lie. 

“And how have you been enjoying these fine days?” Cristiano said, initiating some conversation, “I have not seen you at the hunts and worry you are bored.”

Leo laughed softly. “Oh no. Not at all. I have been engaged with many visits with your nobles.”

“My father has put you to work, I see.”  
Leo smiled ruefully. “Yes, that’s one way of phrasing it.” 

Cristiano was about to follow up by asking details of his visits. It would not be the most interesting information, but he was somewhat intrigued to learn who his father felt most important. But Leo interrupted him.

“I haven’t seen Mesut in quite a while.”

It was a strange observation to Cristiano with Leo being so busy, but then he did remember them being quite friendly on the return journey from the seaside house. Perhaps he had grown somewhat attached. Cristiano resisted a laugh. “He’s still visiting his family in Gelsenkirchen. He wanted to introduce them to Sergio.”

Leo looked at him properly for the first time with a confused look on his face. “Sergio?”

“The guard captain who accompanied us to the seaside.”

“I know who he is.” 

Cristiano’s eyebrows rose at the indignant tone. Leo paused and glanced away probably realizing himself the way he sounded. 

“But aren’t you—” 

There was a few moments silence until Cristiano, realizing that Leo either couldn’t find the words or was about to drop his question entirely, spoke. “Aren’t I what?” He heard Leo exhale rather forcefully. 

“You and Mesut, I mean.”

There was silence again. Cristiano sighed quietly. “We aren't.”

“But you love him,” Leo said softly, almost to himself, “And he loves you. I see the way you look at each other.” He sounded almost frustrated.

Cristiano took a deep breath. “I don’t know how you imagined such a story, but that’s all it is.” There was no reason for this. He didn’t need Leo caring about a situation that was already resolved, one that he was constantly trying and failing to bury.

Leo stopped suddenly and it took Cristiano a step to realize before he turned around. Leo’s jaw was rigid and Cristiano could see the contempt clear in his eyes. “What? Is he not good enough for you?”

Cristiano stared at him neutrally for a moment before his mouth twisted into a sneer. “You know nothing about me or Mesut and yet you have the audacity to stand here and spout self-righteous bullshit.” He saw Leo’s sharp intake of breath and his face twitched, probably fighting a deep frown or glare. “What do you want from me, Leo?”

There was a pause during which Leo’s face returned to the practiced polite neutrality of royalty. “Nothing at all, my prince, though I am afraid that I must bring our stroll to a close for I have forgotten a very important engagement.” He bowed to Cristiano in apology and farewell, low with absolute courtesy and stalked back toward the palace. 

There was a wry smile on Cristiano’s face as he watched Leo retreat into the palace. 

 

Mesut returned two days before the ball. Cristiano found him in his rooms after dinner. Every day, the number of occupants in the dining hall seemed to double as nobles continued to arrive. Mesut was inspecting Cristiano’s suit for the ball: the highlight a deep red and gold embroidered waistcoat.

“It can pass,” Mesut said, pressing his lips into a thin line as he continued to look it over.

Cristiano was sure the object of a ball outfit was to attract attention, but Mesut insisted there was a line between attracting attention and repulsively gaudy. If there was such a line, Cristiano thought it must be very fine.

“How was your visit?” Cristiano said, beginning to undress.

Mesut placed his night clothes neatly on the bed. “Wonderful. Neşe flirted with Sergio the entire time,” Mesut said, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Your sister never flirted with me.” Cristiano tried to sound as offended as possible, while ignoring the fact that this was one more aspect of Mesut’s life to which he would no longer have access.

Mesut grinned mischievously. “The first thing she said was, ‘he’s so much handsomer than the prince.’ I can assure you Sergio was disgustingly smug.”

Cristiano rolled his eyes. “It’s been unbearable here. My father has me entertaining everyone in existence and Irina is always with the ladies so I can never speak to her properly,” Cristiano said, changing the subject. “And Leo won’t talk to me either.”

“What did you do this time?” Mesut turned and gave him a level gaze.

Cristiano sighed and turned his attention to dressing for sleep. “He thinks that I think that you’re not good enough for me.”

Mesut looked surprised. He turned and picked up Cristiano’s discarded clothes to send them to wash. “Well, I’m not,” he said quietly.

Cristiano felt his stomach twist at Mesut’s words. “You know I don’t think that,” he said, going over to where Mesut now stood next to the clothes hamper. Cristiano rested his hands on Mesut’s shoulders.

“Yes, I know,” Mesut said, turning to smile at him. It was not bright enough to be of any comfort. “Get some sleep. There’s another hunt tomorrow and we don’t want you dropping out of the saddle for sleep deprivation.”

Cristiano knew it was a joke, but he couldn’t manage a smile.

Mesut touched one of Cristiano’s arms lightly then stepped away. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Cristiano nodded and watched him walk through the door.

 

Cristiano just wanted the ball to pass so that all the guests would finally leave and the palace would be quiet again. He could barely hear himself think with lords and ladies vying for attention which he was obliged to pay them to keep the kingdom stable. He wasn’t sure he would ever reach his father’s level of ability to feign interest in every conversation.

The day before the ball went by at a crawl. It took longer than anyone would have liked to bring the stag to bay during the final spectacle of the hunt. They were all exhausted and he wasn’t surprised to see a few faces missing from the dinner tables. Leo continued to ignore him and Cristiano put forth no effort in changing that. He barely saw Leo as it was and the other prince never so much as glanced at him during meals. Dinner was followed by a chamber concert. Cristiano wondered if any of the guests were actually listening or if all their thoughts were preoccupied with the next evening’s ball.

The next day started early as usual. He retreated to the library knowing that most of the guests would be sleeping through the morning to be rested for the evening. He sat at the window enjoying the silence as he looked down to the back of the house. He could see the wagons pull into the compound so the goods for the night’s activities could be unloaded. Farther off, he could see guests roaming about, probably the restless few trying to burn off some energy. Two men walked close to each other in deep conversation, disappearing around the side of the palace.

The door opened and he turned expecting Mesut but finding Leo who stared at him in surprise.

“I’m sorry. You haven’t been here the past few days so I thought—”

Cristiano sighed and interrupted him. “You can stay. I’m not actually doing anything so I can leave.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Leo said, but he didn’t make to leave.

His father was probably using his own library already. He knew Leo spent what free time he could scrape up avoiding the stressful social activities that Cristiano was forced to attend.

“I’ll be quiet. Unless you plan to start a conversation, I don’t think we’ll have any reason to fight.”

Leo ignored his joke and closed the door behind him. The distant voices down the corridor were silenced.

Cristiano turned back to the window but he wasn’t interested in what was happening outside anymore. He found himself paying attention to the soft patter of Leo’s feet as he walked through the bookshelves and the scraping of wood against wood as he moved a chair. Leo was reading when Cristiano decided to look over. He had pulled a chair to the back wall away from Cristiano.

‘I apologized for my assumptions. What makes yours more legitimate,’ Cristiano wanted to ask, but didn’t, just continued to look. Leo’s hair was mussed up as though he had just rolled out of bed. His feet were pulled up onto the chair, the book resting on his knees. Cristiano wondered how Leo would react if he pulled him out of that chair, pushed him down to the ground and undressed him. Would he fight or would he want it like that night by the sea? He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He was certain there were enough lords and even ladies willing to accompany him back to his room after the dancing.

It took longer than he expected for Leo to look up from his book. Cristiano didn’t try to hide the fact that he was staring. Their eyes met and Leo turned his head away then slowly back again. Cristiano thought he saw his breathing deepen.

“You said you would leave me be.” Leo’s face twisted into and unpleasant expression. “What do you want then?”

“I said I would be quiet.”

Leo’s faced twisted into an unpleasant expression. “What do you want then? Do you want an apology for what I said to you during the week?”

Cristiano laughed despite himself. He would have liked an apology but he didn’t expect one when Leo was ignorant of the situation. “You’re going to have to deal with me during the ball, you know? You can’t avoid dancing with me. Though I suppose from your glare, you’d rather throw me out one of the ballroom windows.”

Leo shrugged. “We’re both well equipped to survive our obligations.”

“Well said.” Cristiano gave him a small bow from his chair.

Leo looked back down at his book but not for long. He glanced sideways at Cristiano as though studying him then twisted his body so he was completely facing him.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Cristiano wondered if there was an expected answer. He went over his options quickly in his head: dismissal, neutrality, bawdiness. Leo waited for him patiently. Cristiano smiled pleasantly and spoke slowly, closely watching Leo’s reaction to his words. “I was wondering what you would say if I told you I wanted to fuck you, right here in this moment.”

Leo’s face went a deep shade of red and his attention went immediately to his book. Cristiano wanted to say that the last time he had seen him so red was when he was moaning with Cristiano’s hand around his cock but decided that would be too much.

“Would you like me to?” Cristiano said, keeping his voice low. The library was silent and the words stayed between them almost echoing in the stillness.

“Did you finally revert back to your goal of harassing me and making me despise you again?” Leo still did not look at him.

Cristiano studied his words. The pause before his response made Leo turn his face back toward him.

“You don’t hate me,” Cristiano said. There was the slight inflection of a question, easy to miss.

“I do,” Leo said quickly.

“You said again.”

“You misheard.”

They stared at each other. Leo’s face was fierce as though daring him to argue. Cristiano shrugged and stood. This seemed like an appropriate time for one of them to leave. He walked over to the door, aware that Leo’s eye’s followed him. He turned around before he left.

“I don’t hate you either,” Cristiano said. “And I was just answering your question.”

Leo looked down and said nothing. When he was out the door, Cristiano found that his heart was pounding.

 

The rest of the day was spent going over the conversation with Leo in his head. When he started to wonder whether he wanted Leo as badly as the conversation had made it seem, he decided it was time to focus on something else. It wasn’t as though he never had fleeting thoughts about certain royals, but he also wasn’t sure he wasn’t just trying too hard to discredit the things he thought earlier. He groaned in frustration. Mesut looked up at him questioningly but asked no questions. He could practically see the smug look on Mesut’s face if he had to explain. He was finally getting dressed for the ball after being scrubbed down by an insistent Mesut. His neck and arms felt raw.

“The tradition of royal balls is awful,” Cristiano said as Mesut buttoned up his waistcoat.

“Just be thankful the remaining balls are smaller than this one.” Mesut brought the overcoat out of the wardrobe.

Cristiano lifted his arms. “The spring and autumn balls are still too much.”

Mesut rolled his eyes and straightened the coat. “Then look forward to the winter,” he said, gently positioning the ruffles despite the fact that they would shift during the night anyway. He took a step back and admired his work. “You look quite handsome. Everyone will want to dance with you.”

Cristiano chuckled. “Everyone would want to dance with me regardless. Ah the woes of a prince.”

“Can’t you just take a compliment?” Mesut pouted. 

Cristiano couldn’t help himself and kissed Mesut’s cheek lightly. “Of course. And from you, it means so much more.”

Mesut shook his head . “Should I wait for you here?” he said, switching topics.

Was he asking to spend the night with Sergio or did he want to know whether Cristiano would come back alone? Cristiano himself was unsure of the second question.

“No, I can get to bed myself,” Cristiano said, smiling.

Mesut smiled back, apparently pleased by his answer.

 

Dinner was ridiculous as it usually was during the summer ball: a bit of showing off from the royal house to impress its guests. Venison, beef and other meats and vegetables cooked in endless ways. Enough desserts to make Cristiano’s stomach churn at the sight of all the sugar. He didn’t even try to sample the dishes, just took what he knew he would like best.

Leo picked at his food and answered the questions posed to him absentmindedly. Cristiano looked forward to dancing with him less every moment. He looked around the room and found Irina deeply engaged in conversation with her tablemates. She leaned back and laughed, lifting her hand to her mouth. That was clearly a much more interesting table. He turned back to his own where his sister, Cátia and her husband were discussing gardens with his father while Leo sulked. 

His father stood to speak after everyone had ample time to enjoy the final course. They were the usual words toasting to the health and prosperity of the nation and emphasizing the value of every citizen’s contribution. It was enough to make him yawn but, of course, he could not while the eyes of the entire room bore into him.

“And at last, I would like to dedicate this final toast to the future of the kingdom and the forthcoming union between my son, Cristiano, Prince of Madrid, and Prince Lionel of Barcelona, that they may be just rulers when it is their time.”

The entire hall drank from their wine glasses in response. Cristiano swore Leo shrunk into his chair.

“And now on to the festivities,” Raúl announced.

The guests rose and began to filter out to the ballroom. Cristiano and Leo would share the first dance. Leo looked unhappy, probably already dreading it.

 

As expected, there was a steady flow of persons waiting, desiring a dance after he and Leo finished the first minuet. Leo had his own length set of admirers, much of the same nobles, all trying to foster friendship with the two future kings.

Cristiano was surprised to find Fábio among them. They had not spoken since Cristiano had ended their relationship. Perhaps his father had forced him, he thought at first. Fábio seemed somewhat embarrassed and hesitant.

“I’m not upset with you,” Fábio said as they walked onto the floor. He spoke easily and Cristiano was a bit surprised. “I understand how favour works.”

It wasn’t exactly the problem but Cristiano apologized anyway. Fábio tilted his head in a shrug, the most he could manage in the dance.

“I’m getting married,” he said, catching Cristiano by surprise again.

“Just because of me?” Cristiano said before he could stop himself.

Fábio laughed, going a little red. “No. Well, not entirely. Her mother’s land encompasses a port city that would be beneficial for exportation. My father thinks it could ease the trouble we’ve had going through Lisbon.”

“I’m sorry,” Cristiano said, feeling embarrassed himself.

“Please don’t be. You were partially correct.”

The dance finished without either of them saying another word. They bowed to each other in thanks.

“You‘ll have to introduce me.”

Fábio smiled. “I would love to.”

Cristiano watched him merge into the crowd before he took another hand for the next dance.

 

He was thinking of taking a rest. There were only so many dances in a row he could handle before his feet gave way. Irina was standing across the room talking to a pretty blond lord whose face Cristiano placed as one of the northern lords’ grandsons. He stepped toward them but found his path blocked as he stared into the face of Lord Iker Casillas.

“You’ve been engaged all evening, Prince. I was beginning to think I would have to wait for the change of seasons before I could claim a dance.” He took Cristiano’s hand without asking and they joined the beginning waltz.

“I would have certainly made time for you. None of my other partners are nearly as important,” Cristiano said. The friendliness of the conversation was strange after having not been on speaking terms for over a year. He smiled politely. Iker smiled back and Cristiano wondered what had brought around the sudden change.

“I’m not certain, but somehow I think the Prince of Barcelona is much more important.”

“I suppose.” Cristiano didn’t wish to speak about Leo. They had danced twice now. The minuet during which Leo refused to look at him and a waltz during which he was sure Leo would have slipped out of his grip if he hadn’t held him tightly. They would dance a third time and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Iker seemed to sense his desire for another conversation. “I missed you more than I expected.”

And there was the root of the friendliness. Cristiano laughed. “I’ve been at the palace all season. You could have easily found me had you truly wanted to.”

Iker laughed as well. “Let us say I lost my way. Would it be too much to request an audience later tonight?”

Could he refuse that handsome bearded face? His body told him no. “You certainly know how to get to the point.”

“I don’t think that’s an answer to my question.” Iker’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

Still the charmer, Cristiano thought. “Should I come to you?”

Iker’s eyes darkened and his mouth curved into a sultry smile. The waltz came to an end. “That would please me greatly,” he said, boldly kissing the inside of Cristiano’s wrist.

Cristiano bowed and Iker mirrored him before he went away. He turned to look for Irina and saw she was already coming over to him. They settled on the outskirts of the dance floor.

“I saw you talking to our old friend Lord Casillas.”

Cristiano couldn’t quite figure out what was behind those words. He nodded.

“Did he not just marry?”

“Does it matter?” He hoped he didn’t sound too defensive.

“I was saying,” she said, emphasizing her words so he would know he had interrupted her, “I had thought it was strange when he arrived this morning without his wife, but it all makes sense now.”

Cristiano shrugged. “I wonder what Leo would have to say about a tryst with a married man.”

Irina laughed. A few guests turned to look at her. “I’m sure he’d tell you if you asked.”

Cristiano smiled wryly and looked to the current dance to watch Leo twirl around with a dark-haired girl with pearls glowing out of her pinned up hair. He didn’t doubt. Leo had so far been all too interested in Cristiano’s sex life.

 

Leo danced another minuet with him close to the end of the night. Cristiano wanted to tell him to act more pleasant when they came close, but he was probably not as accomplished in that department either.

Soon after, the hall had cleared enough that Cristiano felt he could leave. Iker had been gone at least twenty minutes. His father had yet to retired so he said goodnight. He also bade Irina a good night. She was with her mother and the two women curtseyed with the same practised grace.

“I hope your night is as promising as you expect,” she said softly when he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

He hoped so as well.

Leo was also still in the room. Cristiano spied him speaking to the dark-haired girl he had danced with earlier that evening. He was sure Leo would not appreciate Cristiano approaching him so he left him in peace.

 

It was later than expected when Cristiano finally departed Iker’s rooms. He had spent too much time absent-mindedly asking trivial questions about his land, family and plans for children. Iker laughed at them all but made the extra time worth his while. He had such very skillful hands.

Cristiano was aware that his rooms were close to Leo’s but he didn’t expect to find the other prince awake and walking toward him from down the corridor. Leo stopped suddenly when he saw him but Cristiano continued until they were close enough to speak softly.

“What has you out so late?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Leo said, avoiding meeting Cristiano’s eyes. “I would ask you the same but I can probably guess from looking at you.”

He had to admit he must look disheveled. He hadn’t exactly dressed with crispness and hadn’t expected to meet anyone who would have anything to say about their prince’s late night rendezvous aside from a bit of gossip, which Cristiano didn’t mind.

“All that dancing and you’re still not tired,” Cristiano said, ignoring Leo’s observation.

“I never said I wasn’t tired, just that I couldn’t sleep. Why did you say that I don’t understand?”

Cristiano paused for a moment. It took him a while to realize that Leo had changed the topic and was talking about their conversation during the week, though why he was bringing it up, Cristiano was clueless.

“I would like to understand,” Leo said, when Cristiano remained silent.

Cristiano raised a questioning eyebrow. “Is this an apology?”

“I am capable of admitting possible mistakes.”

“I never doubted for a moment,” Cristiano said teasingly.

Leo turned his head away. “Must you make everything this difficult.”

Cristiano smiled, amused by this new admission. “All right. I’ll tell you, but must we stay out here?”

Leo walked to his room and Cristiano followed him inside. Leo lit a lamp so they could see properly. Xavi came out of the adjoining room but bowed and retreated when he saw Leo’s guest. Cristiano could only imagine what the valet thought he was doing here and grinned to himself.

“I think there is some wine here, if you’d like.”

Cristiano shook his head and Leo nodded gesturing to a chair, before sitting himself. The other prince looked tired in the lamp light. What could keep him from sleeping that would cause him to go walking until he looked ready to collapse? Cristiano supposed he would have to tell his own story before he could be gifted with an answer, though he wasn’t quite sure how to begin. The only person he had ever told was Irina and that was partially because she had spent enough time at the palace that Cristiano trusted her with his life. Aside from her, the only people who would know were his aunt, possibly his father and certainly some of the servants who never missed a household development.

He decided to start at the beginning when he and Mesut were children. Leo listened patiently, not offering any indication about his feelings. He said nothing until long after Cristiano had finished on the note that he felt Sergio was better able to make Mesut happy than himself. 

“I’m sorry for my assumptions,” Leo said softly and slowly and then added, “That doesn’t mean you should give up though.”

A romantic to the core, Cristiano thought. He resisted rolling his eyes and stood. “Thank you for listening. Now you should sleep. You look as though you’re about to faint.”

“Do I?” Leo raised his hands to his face.

Cristiano could ask him about what had kept him up sometime later.

“Thank you for telling me. I know you didn’t have to,” Leo said.

It was soft and sincere and Cristiano had to stare a moment before he could respond. “You’re about to marry me, so I suppose you are entitled to some of my secrets.”

Leo smiled tiredly. “I think you’re right. I am probably tired enough to sleep now.” He finished off with a small yawn.

Cristiano nodded and left as Leo began to undress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably doing a bad this but I haven't updated and I have no idea when I'll actually get to editing.
> 
> So the bad thing is that I'm posting this without the usually amount of checking that I do before posting each chapter. As you may have noticed there are usually already a lot of mistakes because no one wanted to beta this fic, so this will probably have more than usual but I'll do the editing at some point. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you think am somehow awful for subjecting you to more than my normal typos. 
> 
> Sorry.

An invitation for brunch came for Leo in the early morning. He was still asleep, exhausted from a late night after the ball. Xavi woke him, but the sleep clung like wet linen and he could barely open his eyes and sit up. It would have been rude to ignore the request, so he acquiesced to Xavi dragging him through the motions of getting ready.

A knock came at the door and he accompanied Xavi into the receiving room still in shirtsleeves. A liveried servant stepped into the room, bowing deeply.

“His majesty, Prince Cristiano would like to extend an invitation to escort your majesty to brunch.”

Leo suppressed a sigh, mainly of tiredness. “I shall meet him there. I have no desire to keep him waiting.”

The servant seemed to shift, perhaps nervously. “His majesty was rather insistent, your highness.”

Leo sighed. “I unfortunately won’t be able to oblige him this morning.”

The room was silent for a moment before the man in the doorway nodded and exited quickly.

Leo followed Xavi back into the inner room. Xavi's hands worked deftly but he stopped suddenly, mouth in a thin displeased line as he bowed stiffly. Leo turned to see what Xavi was staring at. He met the gaze of Cristiano, who leaned against the door jamb, watching them. He hadn’t heard the door and it seemed Xavi hadn’t either. He raised an eyebrow, questioning, but Cristiano just smiled one of those mocking smiles that he often saw him give lords and ladies who were embarrassing themselves trying to please him. Leo frowned but turned around, ignoring the look.

“To what do I owe this breach of privacy, my lord?” Leo said formally, allowing Xavi to finish tying his cravat.

"I thought I should warn you about brunch before you got there. Don't worry, you'll thank me later.”

"Of course it's not just brunch," Leo said under his breath.

He wasn't sure whether Cristiano actually heard him clearly, but the other man chuckled.

"This brunch is reserved for the young, unmarried guests currently in the palace. I'm sure you can infer the reasoning yourself," Cristiano said.

"Well, we're clearly not available so I don't see why I have to attend," Leo said.

Cristiano smiled wryly. "Well, for one, we're still unwed even if unavailable."

Leo shrugged it was worth a try even if he knew it wouldn't work.

"And we're also the hosts."

"We?" Leo said in another far-fetched hope that he was not included in the word.

"We. You and I. We have to start acting as a unit," Cristiano said.

Leo looked at him, skeptical.

"Or so my father says." A playful smile graced Cristiano’s lips. 

Leo let the idea sit for a moment, turning it over in his mind, figuring out what exactly this meant. When Xavi was finished and satisfied with the state of Leo’s dress, he followed Cristiano out of his rooms. They walked side by side down the hall.

"So I have to talk to people.” Leo said it absentmindedly and to himself, but it was still aloud and Cristiano let out a bark of laughter. Leo felt his cheeks grow hot.

"That is part of a host's duties yes," Cristiano said. It seemed mocking but not in a dry and ruthless way. Leo wasn't sure if he took pity on his discomfort or perhaps he was wrong about the nature of the words entirely.

He was lead outside into the center of a rose garden, where the flowers bloomed delicately on their bushes enclosing the area so that it seemed more intimate than it was. There were around thirty young people in the space clustered into groups sipping on wine and nibbling at fruit before the brunch. The conservations quieted when they entered as everyone offered graceful bows to their hosts. The boldest and most interested in favour took the initiative to accost them before they could begin making social rounds. 

Leo stood at Cristiano’s side and attempted to appear interested though his eyes wandered to the other guests. He noticed that Cristiano’s old friend—for lack of better term—Fábio wasn’t to be seen although he remembered him dancing with Cristiano the previous night. It hadn’t crossed his mind that he was married. His eyes found Irina sitting on a bench twisted to face the girl sitting next to her. He vaguely registered her shimmering pink gown before his attention was captured by the other girl. Antonella. Or Anto as she had said to refer to her. He felt his mouth pull into an involuntary smile at remembering her from last night. The first person he had really gotten along with. He liked Irina but he knew she was expressly devoted to Cristiano from being his long-time friend, although he was sure that she liked Leo enough. Anto was easy to talk to and Leo got none of the uneasiness from overly enthusiastic courtiers. Their eyes met suddenly as she looked up in his direction and she smiled back at him.

“Leo.” Cristiano’s voice snapped him back to his current position. They were standing alone now and Cristiano was looking at Anto apparently interested in what had captured Leo’s attention. “Ah, I saw you dance with her last night. I’m not sure I’ve seen her before.”

“Her name is Antonella. She said this was her first ball since coming out so that’s probably why.”

Cristiano didn’t answer. He was staring at Anto in seemingly deep thought. Leo shifted nervously and picked up a glass of wine from a passing server. He didn’t like the look on Cristiano’s face for some reason.

“Are you going to take her as consort then?”

Leo was glad he hadn’t yet put the wine glass to his lips because he was sure to have choked in that moment. “I only—” he stopped when he realized he had started to shout. “I only met her yesterday. I wasn’t—that never crossed my mind.” 

“She’s pretty enough, I suppose,” Cristiano said with a shrug. There was something hard about his words that made them even more unpleasant than a simple insult.

Leo’s lips thinned unpleased. “Well, my choice in consort has nothing to do with you so your opinion isn’t necessary.”

Cristiano turned. “We should make our rounds,” he said before walking off.

Leo followed a bit disgruntled and very confused at the sudden coldness. They approached the groups of nobles one by one. Cristiano stood slightly distanced from Leo and seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He tried his best to contribute to the conversation, but Cristiano wasn’t making it easy. He wasn’t just short with Leo. He seemed to make an effort to make the guests uncomfortable, which to be fair was only slightly less amiable than his usual business-like manner when dealing with formalities, so Leo was sure not too many people noticed and so not too many were offended. 

Occasionally Leo’s gaze would wander to Antonella. She sat alone now with Irina occupied in a discussion with a lord to whom she showed a tight disinterested face. Anto’s eyes usually met his and she seemed to smile with sympathy at the exasperated expression that managed to creep through. 

They were discussing the state of fishing with one of the coastal barons when sudden shouting began.

“Pretentious little upstart!”

Everyone turned from their conversations to locate the raucous disturbance. Anto sat on her bench very straight and slightly turned away from a red faced lord gesturing angrily at her.

“A prince smiles at you and you already fancy yourself consort do you? You? A stupid little country girl. The daughter of a baronet. You would be lucky enough to capture a viscount. Did she tell you to go after him then? Being pretty won’t remedy your dreadful position, didn’t you know_”

The utter silence in the garden meant that every word seemed to linger in the air. A half an hour ago, Leo had fancied Cristiano ridiculous but it seemed he had made a miscalculation and his attention was being misinterpreted. Had Antonella also thought that was his intention? She flinched slightly with every insult but she kept upright and stared off into the distance at though the lord were not even there. Leo felt a rise of anger at the impudence of this noble and he moved to surge forward but was moments behind Irina who strode over purposefully and back-handed the lord with a force that caused the sound to resonate through the air. He staggered off to the side and dropped to one knee before looking up to glare at Irina who glowered over him menacingly. 

“My lord of Salamanca, for the injury you have dealt to the reputation of the Lady Antonella this day, I challenge you to a duel at sunset in the soldiers training yard.” With those words, Irina grasped the hand of a stunned Anto and escaped into the palace. 

Leo stared as did all the other attendees of the brunch, first at the retreating figures of the two women and then at the lord of Salamanca who slowly got to his feet as his face change from confusion to mild horror at what had just taken place. The redness in his face drained to a blanch dread. Leo took a moment to glance at Cristiano whose brunch was now quite surely ruined by the dramatic occurrence. Instead of looking appalled or angry as Leo expected, he seemed to be fighting a smile of amusement. 

The brunch broke up rather quickly before the food was even served. Cristiano left first and Leo hurried after him not wanting to stay behind. He wanted to find Antonella. He wasn’t sure where her rooms were but he was sure he could find out easily enough. Xavi might know being the exceptional valet he strove to be.

“Where are you going?” Leo asked Cristiano as he fought to keep up with him.

“My father, of course. He has to stop this duel.” Cristiano stopped suddenly at an intersection. “I don’t need you with me. You can go to her since I’m sure that’s what you want to do. “ 

It was said with an annoyed tone, but Leo felt it was rather considerate, even if he couldn’t say it. He wondered silently about his attitude earlier but flashed Cristiano a small smile in thanks. Cristiano didn’t really acknowledge it, just turned down the corridor and left Leo by himself.

 

Xavi had found out about the incident somehow before Leo made it back to his room and through some measure of clairvoyance knew that Leo would come inquiring after Anto’s location. She was in fact not in her own rooms, but rather in Irina’s. Leo was surprised to meet Irina on the hallway on his way to her suite. 

“Leo,” she said face brightening as she noticed him. She dropped him a fluid curtsy. “I’m sorry you had to witness me at my worst.” 

Her smile was playful and Leo recognized the statement to be more of a joke than an actual apology. “I thought it was quite magnificent,” Leo said, returning her smile.

She laughed joyfully and Leo could almost forget that she had challenged a lord to a duel of honour barely a half-an-hour before.

“Anto’s still in my rooms,” she said.

Leo blushed slightly at the awareness that she knew he had not come to see her. 

“Unfortunately, I have been summoned to an audience with the King, so I’m afraid I can’t join you, but rather I must be going.” She touched Leo’s shoulder lightly and glided down the hall.

A young lady, either Irina or Antonella’s lady’s maid he assumed, answered the door when Leo knocked and she dropped into a shocked curtsy before moving aside to let him in. Leo nodded to her and entered. Antonella was standing at the window to the receiving room. She turned when he entered and smiled, though it was quickly replaced by a troubled expression. 

“I’m very sorry,” she said curtsying low and long.

He approached and was within touching distance before she finally raised herself. 

“I’m the one who has to apologize. I should have realized that my attentions would cause you trouble,” Leo said, bowing to her.

She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before smiling. “Oh no. You’ve done nothing wrong but I’m happy you aren’t angry with me.”

Leo returned her smile, glad to see it on her face. He took her hand and led her over to sit in two armchairs in the corner. 

“But I am sorry,” he said again when they were settled. “I should have thought more about what other would think.”

She shook her head. “I’m glad you didn’t.” She looked down at her hands for a moment then raised her head looking quite determined. “I don’t really know anyone here. I’ve always lived so far out in the country. So I was happy when you seemed to like me. I was happy to be your friend. I swear I didn’t have any designs on the title of consort.” She was blushing by the time he finished and had turned away again.

“Thank you,” Leo said, taking her hand once more. She looked up and he grinned at her. “I don’t know anyone either so I was also happy to be your friend.” 

Leo finally felt calm once more. He hadn’t realized how distressed he was over what had happened until now. She was his first friend and for a second he thought he had lost that because of some idiot nobles who couldn’t keep their ridiculous ideas to themselves. Though now he could maybe see that they weren’t exactly ridiculous. He wondered if he would have thought the same if Cristiano had become attached to a woman. Then he realized that he already was. Was Irina going to be Cristiano’s consort then? He had no idea why the thought seemed as shocking as it did.

“Are you all right?”

Leo’s returned his attention to Antonella who was now looking at him curiously. 

“Oh, I’d just never really given much thought to the idea of a consort,” he said, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible.

A faint blush came to Antonella’s cheeks. “Well, you don’t have to have one,” she said, tentatively, “It’s only Cristiano who really needs to worry about an heir, isn’t it?”

She was right of course. It was a rare for an heir to be chosen that wasn’t the direct descendant of the ruling family. But he had always wanted children. It was usually a part of some domestic dream that he had for David and himself, but he did want them. 

“I want children of my own,” Leo said. 

“Of course. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Antonella said, quickly.

Leo stared at her absently, thinking deeply. She shifted under his gaze, looking somewhat embarrassed. He really would need a consort. Cristiano would have one, would have children of his own. Of course they would be his children as well. But his still had that desire for children of his own. His own flesh and blood. It felt slightly selfish right then, but it didn’t change that he wanted it. 

“Would you like to be my consort?” Leo asked suddenly. Surprising even his own mind slightly.

Antonella was clearly more than a little shocked. Her face became a deep red and she looked down swiftly.

“You shouldn’t make fun of me, you know. It’s not very nice.” There was a shaky laugh following her words.

“I was being serious,” Leo said, feeling a bit sorry now that he had suggested it at all.

“I mean, I know he was trying to insult me, but the Lord Salamanca spoke no lies. I am just the daughter of a country baronet. I couldn’t possibly be suitable as a king’s consort.” 

“Well, I have a rather liberal idea of what the word “suitable” means,” he said. He could practically hear the scoff Cristiano would give if he were there to hear him . “It doesn’t have to be right now. You can hardly be a king’s consort if I’m not a king.” He laughed weakly at his own joke, but it didn’t elicit the smile he was hoping. “I doubt I’m going to meet many people I like better than you and I will need a consort at some point. I’m not assuming to know if you’ve made any promises to others and I don’t think it’s a decision that should be made just because you would be a king’s consort. I just thought I’d ask.”

Antonella giggled unexpectedly. She hid her face behind her hand but she was clearly amused. Leo blushed, unsure of what he said that was exceptionally ridiculous. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You were just rambling and it was nice.”

She laughed in earnest then and it was infectious. Soon Leo was laughing himself. The room had been getting tense, but that dissipated now. 

“I don’t know if you’ll still want me when you are king, but I would be happy to be your consort.” She smiled gently. 

Leo felt a sudden surge of affection and pulled her into a kiss. It was brief but the surprised look on Anto’s face made Leo blush and stumble to apologize. 

“It’s all right,” Anto said softly. “I didn’t mind.”

Leo nodded relaxing a bit and smiled at her somewhat awkwardly while inwardly berating himself for his lack of decorum. 

A light cough snapped both their attention back to the lady’s maid who had apparently either never left or had returned in the moments before. Not that Leo was planning to hide anything from the court but knowing that the entire conversation had taken place, probably in the presence of someone else was embarrassing. 

“I should go,” he said quickly, aware that his face must be incredibly red. “I should go see what’s happening with Irina.”

Anto nodded shyly and Leo took it as leave to exit. He looked back at the door and traded a small smile with Anto before leaving.

He found both Cristiano and Irina standing outside of the king’s receiving chambers. They didn’t notice him as he approached but when he was close, Irina saw him and called his name cheerfully. Cristiano spared him a brief glance before turning back to Irina with an exasperated expression on his face. Leo frowned slightly at Cristiano’s bare acknowledgement of his presence.

Irina noticed and shook her head. “Cris don’t be so pigheaded. At least say hello.”

“Don’t try to take attention away from the fact that you just barely avoided an exchange of swords with a duke for a silly insult to some girl,” Cristiano growled.

Leo sucked in a breath at the dismissal of Anto but was again a moment too late to retaliate. 

“She’s not just some girl, my dear prince. She’s my friend and Leo’s too,” she said, before turning her attention to Leo and smiling at him. “Don’t worry. Jealousy always does bring out the worst in him.”

Cristiano looked positively scandalized at the statement. He opened his mouth to speak but Leo interrupted him with a laugh. He couldn’t imagine Cristiano jealous of Antonella but he tried to at the moment at it was a hilarious idea.

“Don’t tease him when he’s upset,” Leo said grinning.

Irina glanced at a recovered but unimpressed Cristiano then grinned along with Leo. “But it is fun.” She winked his as though they shared some sort of secret.

“Though I suppose if you hadn’t paid her too much attention then there would never have been ridiculous rumours of consortship in the first place,” Cristiano said, apparently trying to steer the conversation back on course.

Leo frowned deeply. Cristiano was clearly bent on upsetting him by insulting Antonella at every turn. He clenched his fists briefly then made a decision.

“Actually,” Leo said putting on his most unaffected face, “I did ask her to be my consort just now and I think she agreed.”

Cristiano’s face dropped and Leo resisted the urge to smirk. Irina looked elated though. 

“Congratulations,” she said happily, “Oh I should go congratulated Anto as well! If you will excuse me.”

And so Irina left with a quickness and a passing smirking glance at Cristiano, who continued to stare at Leo wordlessly and one could almost say confused. It wasn’t the horrified and disapproving confusion he expected but one laced with shock and what looked to be uncertainty. It made Leo feel uneasy. It didn’t inspire the defiance and goading he had been prepared to offer. He had been willing to stoke those flames but instead he stood there in the moment’s silence while the fire fizzled to barely glowing embers.

“Well, I said we would wait until a coronation, so it’s nothing that would need to see her moved to the table below ours.” The words came out against Leo’s better judgement. What the hell was he doing trying to mollify someone who so clearly made his displeasure at Leo’s choices of lovers know at every opportunity? 

Cristiano’s face returned to a professionally blank distastefulness. “As you said, your choice in consort has nothing to do with me,” he said, before walking away leaving a firstly surprised and then angry Leo in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry it's short or something. IDK


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they set out on a short tour around the country (and Cristiano discovers that Leo is maybe a huge cockslut. Ok not maybe.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter? So soon! Wow. I'm impressed with myself I think.

People continued discussing the dramatics of brunch for days after. There was endless gossiping about whether it was staged and whether Irina and Antonella were lovers, but most of the conversations were dominated by the news of Leo’s chosen consort, or rather future consort. Cristiano massaged the bridge of his nose. Fortunately, everyone seemed to stay away from asking him details of any arrangements. A few courageous courtiers had attempted to slip it into conversation the following day, but one annoyed look from Cristiano had forced most of them into dropping the subject. His father had been surprised but entertained by everything. He didn’t seem to be upset at Leo’s decision. In fact he seemed to think it good for the court to have some sufficient scandal to keep everyone occupied. It hadn’t hurt that Antonella was the daughter of a niece of one of his brothers-in-law. Cristiano’s eyes hadn’t rolled quite that far back in a while as they did upon hearing that intricacy. It was then Raúl and not Leo who had initiated Antonella’s rise to the second table at banquets. Not immediately to the higher end of the table as would occur if she was officially consort of a crown prince, but at the table nonetheless. 

It had been the truth he had spoken to Leo after their last true conversation. It really was none of his business even if he did think it was a bit ridiculous to promise consortship to a girl he’d danced with a few times, especially if it caused this much stirring in court. Irina was pleased by the news. She was always in Antonella’s company these days, having taken it upon herself to protect her from the jealousy of the court ladies. 

Cristiano sighed and shuffled around the papers on his desk in front of him. He was in his study trying to take care of some reports and requests from the duchy but Leo and Antonella seemed to float back into his mind rather frequently. He tried to fathom what exactly the purpose in it was. Leo could have just taken her as a lover if he liked her. She was pretty, even Cristiano could recognize that much, but a lot of people were equal if not more beautiful and one ball wasn’t enough to discern someone’s entire character. He shook his head at his thoughts. It had nothing to do with him, he reminded himself, and began to read a complaint of one of the tenants on one of his properties about the harvest that was approaching, though his mind was only half aware of it.

A knock on the door interrupted all his thoughts.

“Your majesty,” came Irina’s voice from the other side.

He stacked his papers and called for her to come in. He was smiling when she entered but her face was decidedly upset.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, immediately tense.

“You,” she said to his surprise. 

The tension left but was replaced by confusion. She rolled her eyes at his expression and came to sit down across from him with her stateliest and most intimidating posture possible, which was probably second-hand at this point when she decided to scold courtiers. Cristiano has seen that pose unnerve more than one and prepared himself for his turn. 

“Leo says you haven’t apologized.” His face must have shown the deepening confusion that he felt because she continued without prompting. “You were very rude to him about Anto.”

Cristiano frowned. Irina sighed and came a bit more gently with her next words. 

“Both of you are ridiculous, I’ll admit but especially you. Aren’t you even trying to get him to like you? I know you like him well enough.” Cristiano opened his mouth to ask what exactly she meant by that but she held up he hand to stop him. “I’m not done. You do know you two will have to rule a country together? And it would be in your best interest to work together? “

“Irina, I haven’t done anything,” Cristiano said. “I think my reaction was an appropriate level of absolutely shocked.” 

“Sorry to tell you it was atrocious then. Anto is lovely, you know? She’s my friend and I know you’d like her as well, if you’d just go talk to her. But that’s not why I’m here.” She took a moment’s breath. “Why don’t you take Leo somewhere?”

“We already did that,” he reminded her.

“I don’t mean a lover’s retreat forced upon you by your father. I meant willingly, at least somewhat. Take him to a place you like. Maybe a house near a town you visit often in the duchy, where you can show him how much your people adore you. I think it would go over well. Show him you’re not just the pigheaded idiot that can’t seem to do anything but argue with him.”

“Anto—“ 

“I’m not here about Anto. Think about it. I’m serious. The ball is over and I think the king would let you go if you had some business to see to in your own lands.” She leaned over and rested her hand on his. “Think about it and if you do decide to go, try to understand where he’s coming from as well. He doesn’t have any friends here and you shouldn't begrudge him the only one he’s found.” 

Cristiano ceded defeat with a nod.

Irina sighed contented and stood. “I promised Anto we could take tea at the edge of the forest. She likes the quietness outside the grounds.” She dropped him a formal curtsy with a gentle and caring smile and left.

Cristiano leaned back. He had barely been able to get a word in, as usual when Irina got it in her head to lecture him. It took him a moment to recover then he pulled open the desk drawer to his right. It was filled with letters from his family. One from an uncle telling him about a new niece was on top. She had been born just two weeks before the ball so he had not been able to see her yet. He smiled at that but lifted up this and a few other enveloped to find a small one from his mother. He took out the papers and unfolded them on the desk. He read over the last two paragraphs, the ones that implored him to bring Leo for a visit at the house in Maderia where she now spent her days. He took a fresh sheet from a drawer to his left and began to pen a response before he changed his mind. 

 

It was easy enough to get permission from his father. All he had to do was mention that it was his mother’s desire that he visit and the king agreed. He did like to spoil his queen, even letting her live far into the country supposedly due to illness, though Cristiano knew it was that she could no longer bear the annoyances of the court. 

The difficult part would probably be to get Leo to join him. He mulled over what he should say on the way to the other prince’s rooms and decided on simplicity and straightforwardness when the door was finally open. Xavi bowed blank faced and allowed him to enter the sitting room. Leo came out of the adjoining room and looked to be equally unmoved at Cristiano’s appearance.

Leo didn't seem in the mood for pleasantries so he moved straight to the point. “I wanted to ask if you would accompany on a trip. We would go to Madeira and then return via the duchy in the west.”

“Another order from the king?” he asked, gesturing politely for Cristiano to sit. 

Cristiano shook his head but Leo took a seat, facing him but eyes wandering around the room.

“No. My mother lives in Madeira and she’s been writing for me to bring you to see her. You will of course be her son soon.”

“And the duchy?”

“That was Irina’s idea,” Cristiano admitted. “She thought you might like to see it.”

Leo considered it absently. Cristiano thought he spied a hint of a frown but it was gone as quickly as it came. 

“When do we leave?” Leo turned to look out of the window.

It took Cristiano a moment to register the words as consent. He didn’t expect such easy agreement.

“On Monday,” he said, “It’ll give use five days to be ready. It will be a rather long time away from the palace.” 

Leo nodded and stood. “I look forward to it,” he said then left Cristiano alone in the room.

Cristiano blinked at the abruptness of it.

“Your Majesty?”

Cristiano turned toward the voice and was met with an open door and bowing Xavi. He smirked amused. He had been dismissed. 

 

Cristiano visited Irina the day after to tell her that her plan was in motion, even if he had no hope in her outcomes. He was surprised to see Antonella there, which in hindsight was probably ridiculous not to expect. Irina smiled happily at his appearance, however, and Antonella curtsied prettily with a barely audible “You Highness” attached.

“I don’t think you’ve met officially have you,” Irina said, looking at them both. “Cristiano, this is Antonella Roccuzzo. Her family has a baronetcy far to the south. And Antonella, this is your Crown Prince, the Duke of Portugal, Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos.”

Antonella curtsied again, hands gripping her skirts tightly in nervousness. “It’s a pleasure to meet your highness.”

Cristiano bowed slightly to her. “Likewise.”

“We were just about to have tea,” Irina said, “You should join us.” She was showing him to an armchair before he could respond.

Irina took the seat opposite and Antonella sat between them both, shifted over to Irina as much as she could.

Cristiano watched her plainly. Yes, she was pretty and unaccustomed to the court still. They were quiet as the tea was poured and biscuits placed on the table. 

“It appears we are relations,” Cristiano said, looking to Antonella.

The girl blushed. “Only very distantly,” she said, “after all which two noble families are not.” She glanced at Cristiano briefly, possibly to gauge his reaction at her comment.

He smirked. “True, but it cannot be so very distance if my father remembers.”

She shook her head. “I think it is only that the king is fortunate to have a very long memory, for I boast closer relatives with a much shorter memory, for alas, my mother married lower and not higher and this was all it took for them to forget her.”

Cristiano regarded her in the following silence. Irina smiled opposite as Antonella looked away from him. She was not dull, at least. Beautiful and entertaining always did go far in court. 

“Though I fear they might be prompted to remember you now.”

Irina rolled her eyes in exasperation at his bringing up Leo’s offer to Antonella of consort. She made to speak but Antonella began first.

“Your highness, I did not mean to upset by accepting My Prince’s offer. I have no designs upon any title or courtly favour, though I do not think you or anyone would believe me, understandably. I only mean to repay the kindness that My Prince as shown me, for it was great and in a time when I had no friends though they were needed. I hope you will forgive me for any offense that I have made.”

Cristiano stared at her in surprise and he saw that Irina did too, though her face displayed pleasure while Cristiano struggled to keep his neutral. He did want to laugh. It was so sincere and he liked her for it even as she glanced at him timidly with a hint of defiance in her eyes. Her spirit filled him with the need to laugh at himself, at the situation, at the fact that she with her pretty words had him thinking that perhaps Leo did know what he was doing after all.

“You have done nothing to upset me,” Cristiano said, aware that Irina was watching him closely. “I only had misgivings, which were entirely founded on the fact that I had never met you, for even as we speak now, I forget they ever existed.” 

Antonella’s eyes went wide as the eyes of young nobles girls fresh from the country do before they become aware of the dangers of laying one’s emotion open to the jealousies of the courtiers. 

The tea served was still untouched by all three and remained so for the moment before Cristiano stood and announced that he should leave. Antonella stood as well and curtseyed though her mind was clearly elsewhere, probably comparing his words with whatever Leo had told her. He wondered if Leo would believe anything she told him about this time. Though he doubted he would believe it if it was him and smiled to himself as he took his leave.

 

Mesut convinced him to travel in a carriage this for this journey. It would be a longer stay away from the palace than the trip to the coast. Also, as Mesut reminded him, Xavi might attempt something treasonous if Cristiano made him ride the entire way to Madeira. Cristiano had laughed at that and assented for there to be a change in his preferred way of travel. But no, there had to be two carriages. He and Xavi, Mesut insisted, couldn’t possible share such an enclosed space with soon-to-be newlyweds who were certain to be charged with “certain” energy. If murderous were the type of energy Mesut referred to Cristiano could have agreed. He was distinctly opposed to the idea of two carriages and told Mesut as much, but there he was standing in front of one of two carriages in disbelief. He glared at Mesut but the valet only bowed. 

Cristiano grumbled a curse and grabbed the reigns of his mount from the horse boy who would lead his horse saddled for when he inevitable became too restless, which turned out to be at this moment. The boy looked surprised and glanced at Mesut for some instruction, but Mesut shook his head and sighed with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Cristiano swung up into the saddle and pulled the reigns to turn and observe their party. There was still some last packing being done to one of the carts at the back. Too many people and too much baggage for his taste. His eyes rested on Leo who looked surprised at everything, no doubt judging Cristiano’s feelings of the whole affair correctly. Leo met his eyes and for a moment they stared at each other, until Sergio who would evidently lead them on this expedition called for the party to begin. Leo afforded him a small inclination of his head before climbing into his—their he reminded himself with distaste—carriage. 

 

They took their first break at midday. The sun was high and Cristiano almost wished for the shade of a carriage. It would take them twelve days travelling in fair circumstance with this much of a train to reach his mother’s estate. He frowned as he fed his horse, waving off the lost looking horse boy who had apparently been assigned to him alone. 

“You could let the poor boy do what he’s here for,” Mesut said, coming up behind him. 

Cristiano shrugged. “I think best in her presence.” He stroked the mare’s black splotched white face. She let out a snort as if in understanding.

“Prince Lionel has been alone in that carriage all morning.”

Cristiano sighed and finally turned to face Mesut. He was the image of the smart and capable valet and Cristiano had an urge to tease him by offering to send Xavi to his master so Cristiano could join him instead. But Mesut was frowning and actually looking fairly upset, so he decided against it.

“I’m sure he’s not complained. He must be keeping himself occupied,” Cristiano said.

“You do realize you will be married to him and that marriage would be easier if he liked you, at least a little?”

Cristiano rolled his eyes. “Have you been talking to Irina then?”

“No. But I’m not surprised that she’s kindly offered you the same words of wisdom.”

“When did you becoming such a stick-in-the-mud?” Cristiano approached him and rested his hand on Mesut’s head.

Mesut gave him a look as if to ask, “and whose fault is that?”

Cristiano dropped his hand and admitted defeat. “I will spend the rest of the day in the carriage.”

Mesut nodded and left to fetch the horse boy so that he could resume his duties.

In the meanwhile, Cristiano wandered over to the carriage, eyeing it suspiciously. He didn’t like being cooped up even in a carriage as spacious as this one. Leo came to stand next to him, eyeing the carriage as well. Cristiano glanced at him.

“Is something wrong with it?” 

Cristiano turned his face fully to Leo. The first words he had spoken to him in a week that could be considered amicable.

“I’m just dreading being inside it.”

“Does this mean I am to finally welcome you to our velvety prison then?”

Cristiano snorted. Perhaps Leo didn’t enjoy this either. “I have been ordered into stillness so I suppose you have to.”

“Oh too bad then,” Leo said moving to climb in ahead of Cristiano. “I was having fun berating you to the pillows.” Leo looked back and Cristiano thought there was a smile on his lips.

Cristiano dared a smile back. “Oh don’t stop on my account. I’m sure it’s nothing you wouldn’t rather say to my face anyhow.”

Leo didn’t say much else to him as they began to move again. He had opened the window and was reading a book. Cristiano took the opportunity to look out the window and sometimes at Leo, whose attention to the words was rapt. His mind drifted to the thought of kissing him once—or twice. It would be interesting to see if he could keep Leo’s attention as well at that book. Or at least to see if Leo could still read so attentively after Cristiano had pushed him into one of the soft walls with a hot kiss on his lips. Cristiano shook his head at himself. So was this what it came to in closed spaces, he asked himself. He glanced at Leo once more to see that he was still engrossed before looking back out the window.

They stopped for the night in a small city to the southwest of the capital. It was dark by the time they reached the inn. Leo had given up reading at dusk and had drifted into a quiet sleep which caused him to all but stumble out of the carriage on Xavi’s offered arm. Cristiano followed and stepped out into the rush of servants from the inn helping to stable their horses and take inside what they would need for the night. A young woman met him just at the inside of the door with a low curtsy. Cristiano smiled at her and she turned away startled and blushing and stumbling slightly over her words.

“Master Mesut is sorting out Your Highness’ room but he bids that My Lord follow me to the private dining room as he must be famished from the long journey. If His Highness could follow me?”

He looked around the main hall as she led him forward. There was no sign of Mesut. She led him to a cozy but richly decorated chamber. Leo was already seated blinking the last of the sleep from him eyes with a small yawn. A smile tugged at Cristiano’s lips at how unguarded and endearing he looked. 

“Please wait a moment and the food will be brought in promptly,” the young woman said when Cristiano was finally seated.

Cristiano gave her his most disarming smile and a small wink. “Take your time.” 

Her face reddened once more and she escaped the room with urgency. 

When Cristiano turned back toward his tablemate, he found Leo shaking his head. “Do you ever sleep alone?”

Cristiano laughed at that. Not that her beauty hadn’t crossed his mind, but it had just been a bit of teasing, mostly.

“Do you find me morally reprehensibly?” Cristiano asked.

“Oh, always My Lord,” Leo said, dipping his head in mock courtesy. 

Cristiano grinned and leaned forward to rest one elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. “You have a crease,” he said, gesturing to his own left upper cheek.

Leo’s hand whipped up to the place on his now flushed face and rubbed vigorously.

Cristiano laughed again. “I was kidding.”

Leo glared at him. “Don’t tease me when I’m sleepy.”

“I’m couldn’t resist.” 

Leo frowned and turned away in displeasure.

Cristiano marveled at Leo’s change in attitude toward him since he had invited him on this trip. It was probably Antonella or Irina, he mused. He hadn’t expected Leo to forgive him so easily, but he probably had the good graces of a generous lady to thank rather than himself.

The food was brought and they ate in silence. Perfectly braised beef and a whole peppered chicken accompanied by roasted vegetables and good wine that had probably been sitting in the cellar since the inn was built. The favour of princes was important to curry after all. Cristiano saw Leo glance at him every now and then, though he looked away quickly when he saw that he was noticed. Cristiano drank little, only enough not to seem displeased. 

The same young woman waited on them, refilling glasses and clearing used plates. She smiled at him once briefly as he and Leo left the room and Cristiano thought she tried to bat her lashes as she curtsied before she dissolved into embarrassment. Well, a little most warmth in his bed never hurt. Or rather it did when it was unchosen because Cristiano’s mouth dropped after Mesut led him to the bedroom. He saw Leo’s face turn red with a blush. There was a shortage of rooms, Mesut explained as he gestured to the one bed in the room. 

Cristiano turned to scrutinize Mesut. There was something foul in this business. “Then where are you sleeping?” 

Mesut gave him a disappointed face that Cristiano could see straight through. “Xavi and I will have to sleep in the quarters of resident staff of the inn.”

Cristiano glanced at Xavi whose face was blank. 

“I could sleep there as well,” Leo said, suddenly sounding distressed. All eyes turned to look at him. Cristiano rolled his at the absolutely idiocy of the statement.

“What are you saying, Your Highness. I could never allow such a thing,” Xavi said sternly. 

Leo, clearly deflated, chewed on his lip worriedly. 

Xavi sighed and moved over to a door through which was revealed to be a small washroom. “You should change, My Prince.”

Leo nodded meekly and allowed Xavi to take him into the room.

Mesut bowed, offering his services as well. 

“I can change myself,” Cristiano said gruffly.

Mesut nodded wordlessly. “I’ll see you in the morning then.” He took a moment to observe Cristiano and seemed to be debating whether he should say something else but then decided against it and left the room.

Cristiano was changed and sitting at the table in the room when Leo came out. Xavi left promptly. 

“I can sleep on the floor,” Leo said. 

Cristiano turned to look at him. Leo’s hair was wet and his mouth set into a deep frown. “Just get in the bed.”

“Well, I don’t want to have you sleep on the floor.”

“I won’t.” 

Leo stared at him, mouth open.

“Now just get in the bed.”

Leo closed him mouth and climbed in without a word, facing away from Cristiano. Cristiano snuffed out the candle and took the space next to him, turning to face away from Leo as well. The bed was big, so they didn’t touch, but there was still the knowledge of Leo being there in bed next to him that made him warm, even though the night air was cool. He lay awake for a long time. There was no rhythm of sleep in Leo’s breathing so Cristiano assumed he was awake as well. He debated whether to speak to him but Leo made the decision himself by beginning a conversation.

“I’m sorry to keep you from your pretty maid,” Leo said, softly.

Cristiano chuckled. The urge to tease was impossible to resist. “You could always take her place.”

“Idiot.”

Cristiano expected some sort of wittier comeback and almost turned over before it occurred to him that Leo would still be facing away from him. He wondered if he was blushing. 

“It was just a suggestion.”

“Shut up.”

“You were the one that started talking first.”

There was a long silence. Cristiano waited for Leo to say something but nothing came. Perhaps he was finally on the way to sleep. He turned his thoughts to the rest of the journey. He had no doubt they would be in this situation at the next inn. It was a wonder how Mesut had gotten Xavi to plot with him. He should have forced the issue with the carriages, he thought. 

He could hear that Leo fell asleep some quarter of an hour later. If Leo could fall asleep then so could he, and although it took another hour until he finally relaxed, it was so.

 

The journey proceeded in much the same way each day. Cristiano spent more time in the carriage of his own free will. Leo spoke to him more every time. Usually beginning with something like the weather, upon which Cristiano would offer more information about the area they were currently passing through and, when Leo asked, information about the places they would pass through after visiting his mother.

Cristiano smiled when he asked about his mother and grinned to himself as he told him stories about her from his youth when she still lived in the palace and doted on him and his sisters and Mesut. 

“You all spent a lot of time together as children then?” Leo asked, obviously not meaning his mother.

Cristiano nodded.

“Is that how you fell in love then?”

Cristiano expected the question. Leo was unfailingly a romantic. That one fact Cristiano had faith in. He looked out the window and took a moment before he answered.

“He was my best friend when we were young. He—he was always there and helpful, which is what a valet in training probably should be, but it was all with genuine concern and care for me. Of course I fell in love with him.” It was surprisingly hard to talk about his past, especially with Leo who probably thought they were soulmates or two halves of a whole or whatever ridiculous expression he held dear.

“Does he still love you?”

The inside of carriage was quiet. The noises from outside seemed muffled somehow by the conversation.

“Probably,” Cristiano said, his breath threatening to come short.

“And do you still love him?”

Cristiano turned to face Leo. There was something wistful in his eyes that Cristiano knew was hopeless. “That time is passed,” he said turn away once more.

Leo said nothing but Cristiano could feel him staring and thinking. 

He mounted his horse and rode for the rest of the day when they stopped for a break an hour later.

Leo was quiet for days after the last conversation. There were a few words exchanged but nothing of length. Mesut rode in the second carriage with Xavi, probably plotting some next move. Cristiano felt strangely alone in the crowd of people that travelled with them. 

He was frustrated by the time they reached the sea. They would spend the evening there and take a ship in the morning to the island. It wasn’t necessarily a sexual frustration but Leo found him with a stable boy underneath him in what he had been assured was a relatively secluded area of the barn that no one would come too so late in the evening.

Leo had been looking too hard was the apology he was given later when they had finished dinner, which had passed with Leo blushing and staring everywhere but at Cristiano.

“Sorry about interrupting your, ah—interrupting you,” Leo said. 

It was the night and they were turned away from each other but Cristiano knew Leo had to be blushing hard.

“You do have an uncanny ability at ruin my moments,” Cristiano said. He let out a resigned sigh. “Though you never do take responsibility.”

Leo was quiet after that. It was a weak attempt at teasing on Cristiano’s part. His voice held no enthusiasm. Soon they would finally be in Madeira and his mother could coo over them and he could forget that he had let Leo rile him up unintentionally over Mesut even though there should be nothing to be riled up over. Mesut who he had barely spoken to since the trip began. He squeezed his eyes shut. What the hell was happening to him?

“All right. I will.”

The words startled him out of his thoughts. “What?” 

“I said I will,” Leo said sounding impatient.

“You will what?” Though Cristiano had a good idea what “what” was.

“You just—“ There was a pause in the sentence. “You’re teasing me.” Leo let out a noise of mild disgust. “You’re so—“ but Cristiano was already rolling over and pulling Leo to him.

“All right?” Cristiano spoke close to Leo’s ear and felt him shiver in his arm.

He hadn’t expected Leo to accept. He really had only been teasing, but hell if he was going to turn him down now. 

He could just make out Leo’s face as he pinned him down to the bed with his body. Leo’s breath was already slightly shaky just from them being pressed together. Cristiano kissed him, long and hard, hands moving under Leo’s nightshirt, receiving a moan against his lips in response. Cristiano pulled away slightly to catch his breath then changed the kissed to one that was slow and deep and had Leo clutching at Cristiano’s clothing. His desire was rising swiftly and he could feel Leo’s rubbing against his thigh. Leo pressed his tongue against Cristiano’s and they slid together, making Cristiano’s head light. Cristiano ground his thigh down purposefully. 

Leo gasped and arched up against him and whined his name. “Cristiano.” It sent a tingle straight though him. 

Cristiano pulled back to stare down at Leo. The dark had most of his features but Cristiano could still see that loose mouth and the half-lidded eyes that he remembered from the first time they had done this. He laughed unconsciously and shakily. “We should take trips more often.”

Leo chuckled. Cristiano had never heard a chuckle filled with that much lust. His lips were on Leo’s again, stealing a hot kiss and pulling Leo’s lower lip softly through his teeth before pulling away again. 

“Cristiano,” Leo said breathily, wrapping his arms around Cristiano. 

“Hm?” was all he could reply as Leo pulled him down into another kiss. 

“I want you.” Leo’s breath ghosted warmly against his lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

Cristiano cursed inwardly at the sexiness of it. This was definitely not the blushing Leo from before who had detested the idea of being in the same bed with him days ago. “Gladly.”

“And hurry up before I change my mind,” Leo added, having regathered some of his wits about him.

Cristiano didn’t think he would change his mind, not with the way he was rubbing against him wantonly, but he obeyed his instructions gladly. 

There was no undressing. Leo swatted his had away from his buttons, allowed him to undo only what was necessary as he clung to him in neediness and moaned his name over and over. He would have been entertained if he wasn’t desperate himself. He did take a moment to congratulate himself on always being prepared for unexpected throes of passion, but it was only a moment because Leo was bent in front of him ass high in the air and cock dripping onto the sheets. Leo whined as he prepared him. Cristiano struggled to control himself and mollified him by pressing his fingers in to drive Leo mad. He was as loud as Cristiano remembered and there was no doubt that more than one serving girl and boy would have trouble even looking in their direction tomorrow. 

Cristiano lost it when Leo pushes back against his fingers. 

Leo let out a contented noise when Cristiano finally sank into him, like it’s the most delicious thing he’d ever felt in his life. Cristiano couldn’t speak for others but he knew that he could feel the pleasure with his entire body. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes to savor the hot tight grip around him. His fingers dug into Leo’s hips and he slid out and then pushed back in with a groan. Leo pushed back as well, sending him as deep as he could go, and then wriggled against him impatiently. Cristiano let him take over for a moment, watched him fucking himself of his cock greedily. He wondered briefly if anyone would believe him if he told them what an absolutely cock slut Prince Lionel was, then met Leo’s movement with a thrust of his own. Leo gasped as Cristiano began to fuck him hard but met him thrust for thrust. He was close. Leo felt so good around him, taking him in fully again and again and again.

Cristiano came with Leo’s name on his lips and his forehead pressed into Leo’s back.

He collapsed, spent, and Leo rolled over next to him. Cristiano pulled them together with Leo’s back against his chest and curved his arm around Leo to wrap a hand around Leo’s cock, still hot and hard. Leo mewled as he stroked, pressing is body back onto Cristiano’s. 

“Leo.” He murmured the name into Leo’s ear. Leo moaned for him in response. He repeated his name once more.

Leo gasped and called Cristiano’s name in return.

“Leo,” Cristiano said softly, angling his head to nip at Leo’s ear. “I want you to come for me.”

Leo nodded, whining and thrusting into Cristiano’s hand. He moaned, “Cris” as he came and Cristiano was sure he would hear that sound in his wet dreams for years to come. 

Cristiano pulled the blankets up to cover them. He lay with his arm around Leo. They were both filthy but he was tired and Leo was already limply drifting off. Tomorrow, his mind told him before it tugged him off to sleep as well.

 

Leo was facing him in the morning when he woke. Cristiano moved a length of hair hanging into Leo’s face. Thinking about last night was almost enough to make him blush. Almost. He chuckled and Leo opened his eyes blearily.

“Are you going to run away now?” Leo’s voice was husky with sleep.

Cristiano did blush then. “No.” He shook his head for emphasis.

Leo nodded slightly. “Good.” Then he closed his eyes once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens to Leo: painful things, happy things, neutral things, but it all helps him realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked this out today. My fingers wouldn't stop the whole day. It was too good for me to stop.
> 
> I hope you all like it too. I'm not sure when next I'll post. It probably won't be as quickly as these past days, but hopefully not as long as before either. We're almost to the part I really, really wanna write so I'm happy.
> 
> Have fun y'all.

Leo woke up to a knock at the door. He sat up sleepily as Mesut brought in their breakfast. He glanced at him and then Cristiano who was already up and at the table. There was a smug look threatening to creep out under the professional mask. 

“It seemed better for you to take breakfast here,” he said, “rather than brave the other guests by going downstairs while they’re all about. We’ll leave a little later after the rush, unless you feel differently.”

His face was warming quickly. He looked over to Cristiano and could swear there was a faint red to his cheeks as well.

Mesut bowed and left without either of them speaking. 

Cristiano sighed. “Of course he and Xavi planned this.”

“Planned but Xavi would never,” Leo said incredulously. 

“He wouldn’t?”

Leo chewed his lip lightly unable to repeat his previous convictions. 

“Are you hungry?” Cristiano uncovered the tray to reveal a loaf of bread with fruit, sliced meats and tea.

Leo was suddenly famished. He nodded and climbed out of bed. His body was sore. He wondered if Cristiano was as well but dismissed the thought. Cristiano was probably well used to using those muscles fairly often. He thought to the stable boy he had pressed into the hay when Leo saw him the day before. 

Cristiano was eating a slice of apple when he sat down to join him. He watched Leo pour himself a cup of tea and sweeten it with a cube of sugar.

“Is something wrong?” Leo immediately regretted his question when a leer appeared on Cristiano’s face.

“I was just trying to reconcile the Prince Lionel sitting in front of me with the one that was so—“ he paused as if to think of an appropriate word but it was too long for anything but teasing—“eager last night.”

“Well, don’t spend too much time on it. We’re one and the same I can assure you.” Leo took a sip of his tea trying to feign defiance even though all he felt was embarrassment. He had even surprised himself last night. It was disconcerting that sex, especially with Cristiano, could have him so undone. “I can show you again if you like.” He raised an eyebrow to a Cristiano who pretended to be scandalized.

“I’ll hold you to that. Though it might have to wait until after we visit my mother. I don’t entertain hopes that you might be able to keep your voice down.”

Leo blanched and turned away clutching his tea cup. 

“Is it my fault or are you that way with David as well?”

Leo looked back to Cristiano in surprise at the mention of David’s name. It was placed with care and said slowly to get a rise out of him. Leo frowned and was determined to ignore it.  
“I hate to break it to you, but it was not your doing,” Leo said, though it was a lie if he had even told one. He had never been anything of the sort with David though he blamed that on the fact that they were always at risk of being caught so he couldn’t make noises of the kind he did last night. It also wouldn’t do to let Cristiano become too confident in his abilities.

Cristiano didn’t reply, just bit into another apple slice as he continued watching Leo.

Leo barely ate with those eyes on him but he managed a slice of bread with thinly slice ham on top and a few pegs of orange. Xavi came soon after to help him dress and he was finally free of Cristiano’s gaze.

 

The boat ride took a little over a day and a half. Leo was allowed to read in a corner of the deck. Cristiano spent a lot of time talking with the captain. Apparently, he was interested in sailing and wanted to hear all about the recent weather south on the sea. The captain seemed impressed to see that his prince was indeed interested in the details of his regular sea route. Were there any problems with the state of sea travel that Cristiano could help with? Leo had watched him under the shade of his hand. The sun was high during the day and hot on all their faces and Cristiano was almost instantly browner for it. Leo didn’t tan well himself, but he felt fortunate to be able to admire Cristiano’s skill at it.

They slept in the captain’s cabin together. Cristiano fell asleep easily while Leo could only focus on the way the ship rock underneath them. He was accustomed enough to sea travel but it was always hard for him just after being on land. Luckily, their trip was short and he could sleep the next night when they were finally on the island.

 

The queen was said to be sickly, which was why the king allowed her to reside on her home island though it was so far from the court. Leo had believed that until he found himself being hugged dearly by a plump and healthy looking older woman when they disembarked at the docks. 

“Leo,” she said pulling away to look at him appraisingly, “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

He nodded and she smiled. She looked just as the Dolores from his youth which caused him not to recognize her at all. She certainly didn’t match the image he had in his head. 

She hugged Cristiano a long time. He cradled her in his arms as he would something precious. Leo smiled.

She pulled away and began feeling Cristiano’s arms and patting his stomach. “Did you get fitter?”

Cristiano blushed but let her continue. “Mama, please.”

“I bet the whole court is chasing you down,” she continued, “you’ll need to watch out, Leo.” She winked at him.

Leo was blushing now, which made her laugh.

“You two are so young,” she said, a wistful tone in her voice. “Now come. I’m sure you are tired and we still have to go to the house.

He and Cristiano joined her in a carriage that waited by the road. They both sat opposite, shoulders touching in the small space. Cristiano was warm and it was a bit distracting as he tried to listen to his soon to be mother-in-law tell him about the island and how she had grown up here until she fell in love with a prince passing through and moved to Madrid for marriage.

Cristiano made a face. “Mama. We don’t need to hear about that.”

“I think it’s quite romantic,” Leo said teasingly. 

Dolores smiled at him and Cristiano rolled his eyes.

“Did you know Cristiano was born here?” she said.

Leo shook his head. He had always assumed Cristiano had been born in the palace, but he could definitely see the woman in front of him forcing her husband to allow her to make the trek to her home to give birth.

“I wanted him to be born in the same place he had been conceived.”

“Mama!” 

Dolores laughed heartily at Cristiano’s red face. Leo snickered along with her though he was blushing himself. 

They travelled through the small town that spread out from the docks. People waved at them and Leo waved back as he saw Dolores do as she spoke. The house stood on a tall hill overlooking the town. It was a good size and surrounded by a wonderful expanse of grounds whose tended rows of trees and shrubs gave way to forest that led up into the mountains. It was beautiful and took Leo’s breath away.

“You like it?” Cristiano asked softly. He had a fond look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Leo replied. 

Cristiano smiled at him. Leo was struck by it. It was different from most of Cristiano’s usual smiles that always hid some intent to tease or goad. It was genuine and soft. Leo could feel the love Cristiano had for this place and his mother shine through it. 

“I’ll show you around later.”

Leo inclined hid head in assent, not trusting himself to speak with how fast his heart had begun to beat.

Cristiano led him into the house. There were people waiting for them in the main hall. Mesut and Xavi had made it in before them, but there were also two girls, one bright-faced and one very pale and sickly, with an older man, who Leo assumed was their father and another young woman who seemed to stand politely away from them. They all bowed and curtsied to the new entrants. One of the girls was visible excited at their entrance. Leo glanced at Cristiano, but he didn’t seem moved in the slightest though Leo was sure it was he that she was excited to see.

“The Baron of Porto Santo, Your Highness,” the man said, bowing once more as he introduced himself. He gestured to the two girls who stood close behind him. “My daughters Marianne and Sophia.” The girls curtseyed at their names.

“Please to me you,” Leo said, politely. 

The young woman now came forward. “I am the daughter of the Earl of Madeira.”

“My mother’s niece and my cousin, Isabella,” Cristiano added. 

Leo smiled at her and she smiled in return with a boldness that could only come from being directly related to the queen and crown prince. 

“It is my pleasure to finally meet you, My Prince. I had been looking forward to it, since we are soon to be cousins.” The baron next to them frowned at the mention of this and Isabella ignored him. “My father is currently away on business on the mainland and regrets that he could not join us here today, but he will return within the week to make your acquaintance.”

Leo’s smile turned wary. She was most definitely dangerous. “I look forward to seeing him when he returns.”

“It’s not a very populated archipelago,” Dolores said, coming next to Leo, “but everyone here is cheerful and willing to entertain you at tonight’s party.”

“A party?” Leo was a bit surprised.

“Just a small welcome,” Isabella said. “It was mostly my idea and my aunt thought it was splendid. I wanted to have it on our estate, but it was decided it would be better to have it here as making you travel again after coming across the sea seemed unnecessary.”

“And we appreciate it,” Cristiano said. “So you can stop talking now Isabella. Too much talking doesn’t become a young lady such as yourself and I’m sure you need to dress. It’s almost time for dinner and your party.”

Leo watched as the baron smirked behind her. She scowled at Cristiano but agreed that it was late and swept out of the room. A woman, who must have been her lady’s maid, shot out after her. 

“We should do the same and allow the princes to recuperate before the meal,” the baron said, bowing to them and gesturing for his daughters to curtsey.

They did and Marianna dropped low making sure her bosom was presented for them—for Cristiano to see. She gave him a sultry look as she rose. Cristiano inclined his head politely, but sighed as they left. Leo blinked. She didn’t look more than sixteen. 

“Leo?”

He turned at his name to face Cristiano.

“Are you all right?”

Leo wasn’t sure what the answer to that question was but his mouth replied readily. “She’s so young!”

Cristiano laughed at him. “No need to look so scandalized. She’s actually nineteen.”

“Nineteen,” Leo repeated. 

Cristiano laughed again. “You should go change as well.”

Leo nodded absent-mindedly and allowed Cristiano to push him gently toward where Xavi was standing waiting to show him to his room. 

It turned out that they stayed in the same hall. Cristiano just down from him and thankfully not in the same room. He was happy to finally have some room to breathe without Cristiano’s eyes on him. Xavi chose a muted suit of dark green and dark purple brocade. It was a bit fine he thought for the simple affair that was being put on but Xavi insisted that Isabella would try to walk all over him, if he showed himself even a bit less than princely. Leo resigned himself then to Xavi’s prodding until all was perfection in his eyes.

To the dinner party was added the magistrate from the town below and his wife. Marianne made eyes at Cristiano from down the table and Isabella chatted loudly for everyone to hear from next to her cousin. The baron tried to engage him with talk of the politics but Leo’s head hurt by that point so that lasted only a few minutes before the baron realized he would get nothing out of the prince next to him. He met Cristiano’s gaze several times and each time Cristiano made a discreet face of annoyance and distaste at the people next to them. Leo had to stifle laughter each time. 

Isabella and Marianne played the piano forte for them later in the evening. Marianne played hurriedly but energetically and Isabella played perfectly and with a pompous grace. Sophia did not play. As Leo found out, she was sickly and had not the energy.

They settled in for conversation and wine after. Marianne boldly took up a place next to Cristiano and attempted forcing him to have eyes and words for no one but her. Leo rolled his eyes at the display and escaped outside claiming that he needed some fresh air. Cristiano offered to walk him with but Leo refused him with unneeded encouragement from a glaring Marianne. Imagine, he thought to himself, being glared at when talking to him own fiancé. 

The night was cool and there was a light breeze. The beauty of the garden was not the same in lamp light, but it was comforting to be in the quiet darkness. He leaned back on a bench and drank in the view of the stars.

He wasn’t certain how long he had been there but no one had come to call him as yet. Nor should he give them the opportunity, he reminded himself, getting up reluctantly to head back. There was a loud giggle in front of him and a voice moaned Cristiano’s name. Marianne. He frowned but his body moved toward the voice to see Marianne pressed up against a tree with her arms around Cristiano’s neck as he kissed her. Leo froze. He wanted to move, after all if he could see them, they could see him, but it was already too late because Cristiano lifted his head and spotted him. They stared at each other. Leo stuck in place and Marianne clinging to Cristiano desperately. 

“Marianne, go inside,” Cristiano said, still looking at Leo.

The girl protested and buried her face in Cristiano’s shoulder.

“Marianne please.”

The girl pulled away to look up into Cristiano’s face. Cristiano looked away from Leo and back down to her. 

Leo let out a shaky breath.

“Will you come to me tonight?”

Cristiano sighed. “Marianne.”

“Please?”

“Yes. Now please go.”

The girl sprang up from against the tree and kissed Cristiano excitedly on the cheek before running off into the house. 

Leo realized that Cristiano’s was now looking at him again and fled back into the garden.

He stopped at the bench he had sat on previously. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? He scolded himself for the ridiculous reaction. 

“Leo.”

Cristiano had followed him. Of course. He didn’t look back, but moved into the trees out of the lamplight.

“Leo,” Cristiano said once more. 

He was closer this time. He caught Leo against a tree. The lamplight a few metres away was enough for him to make out Cristiano’s face, the searching expression there. Then Cristiano was kissing him. It was slow and delectable and made Leo’s toes curl in his boots. Cristiano broke the kiss but stayed pressed up against Leo. Leo’s breath was coming heavily now and his body was hot. 

“I could come to you tonight instead,” Cristiano said, right into Leo’s ear. He brought the ear lobe into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Leo’s body desperately wanted to say yes. This was good and right and he needed Cristiano against him with less clothes than he was wearing now. But his mouth said, “No.”

He twisted out of Cristiano’s grip and put a generous distance between them. “Go to Marianne,” he said. 

Cristiano’s expression was disappointed, almost hurt, but Leo forced himself to smile at it. 

“Leo—“ Cristiano began to say something was Leo was already walking away, swiftly and trying to get his breathing under control before he made it to the house. He entered without a care for how wild he must look as if fleeing from a beast. Everyone turned to look. He wasn’t well he explained. It was probably the boat. He just needed sleep. There were several nods and they allowed him to go to his room without a word, though watching him closely. 

His heart was beating wildly. What was he doing? There was David, he suddenly though. David who he had barely spared a thought for in weeks, who was back in Barcelona while he was here—here fucking Cristiano without a care in the world. You’re going to marry him, his mind reasoned, you’re probably entitled to it and you probably shouldn’t be sending him off after young nineteen-year-olds with well-developed bodies. He shook his head. This wasn’t him. This was the stress of everything. 

“Your Highness, are you all right?”

Leo hadn’t even noticed that Mesut stood in front of him as he walked. Mesut. Of course. He cursed himself again. Even if Cristiano said that Mesut was the one plotting for things to happen between them, he had seen the sad and wanting looks that Mesut threw Cristiano’s way when he thought no one was looking. They broke his heart and he wanted to do something, though both of them seemed determined to ignore the love between them. Everything was wrong with the way Cristiano and him had progressed.

“You’re Highness?”

“I’m fine,” Leo said quickly. 

Mesut frowned.

“I just need rest,” he said with a tight smile before moving finally to his rooms.

Xavi was there when he walked in, looking confused but ready to do his duty. Leo tried to wave him away.

“You should sleep,” Xavi said. 

Leo looked up at him, eyes still wide, mind still reeling and nodded.

Xavi silently helped him into a nightshirt then left him to climb into bed.

“David,” he whispered to himself. Yes, David. That was who he allowed himself to think of as he lay in bed, hot and burning. And if his mind ever drifted to the thought of Cristiano in the night buried deep in Marianne’s tight, young body, he refused to acknowledge it. 

 

He didn’t ignore Cristiano completely. He spoke to him amiably and Cristiano joked with him, though Leo could see the confusion in his eyes when he behaved as though nothing had happened. He never did take up Cristiano’s offer to tour the ground with him. He had offered again, of course, but Leo had become afraid of what would happen if he allowed them to be alone together. Instead he accepted Isabella’s invitation to hike in the mountains and the baron’s to visit their island and see their grounds. 

“Is everything all right between you and Cristiano?” Dolores said one day. “Because if he’s done something, I have no qualms in giving him a good talking to for you.”

Leo shook his head and smiled as confidently as he could. “Everything is fine.” He kissed her on the cheek and although that didn’t take the worry out of her eyes, it made her smile and she accepted that he didn’t want to talk about whatever it was. 

He worried when it was time to leave. They would probably have to share a cabin on the way back as well. He wondered if to ask Mesut if that would be changed but decided against it. Everything was fine after all. Completely fine. They did share a cabin, but Cristiano was courteous and didn’t try to talk to Leo about anything that he didn’t want to and they slept quietly together without incident. 

Cristiano took them up the coast to Lisboa where the great house of the duchy stood. Cristiano’s own that would eventually pass to his own heir when he rose to the throne. It was grand and beautiful and Cristiano was obviously proud of it when he showed Leo around. A small ball was held for the surrounding area. Cristiano danced with him and smiled with him. There was a tightness in the pit of Leo’s stomach after that Leo refused to name. 

Everything was over quickly, somehow. There was no extended time in any one place though they passed through many villages and towns. Everyone knew Cristiano and Cristiano laughed with them and ate their food as if they were all friends. Cristiano always had them walk and lead their horses through the streets so the people could talk to him if they wanted. He enjoyed it as far as Leo could see. The people didn’t clamour to him or impede his way. They called good days and wishes for good health and invitations to sample their wares if they sold any. Cristiano almost always did and he ate and gave samples to Leo as well. Leo was amazed that he trusted them not to poison him, even though he could see why: that the people loved him. They called to Leo as well and Leo accepted their wishes gratefully and they seemed content with that.

A peddler called over Cristiano one day. Cristiano went over and they had some conversation during which Leo saw that they looked and pointed at him. They both laughed and then Cristiano approached him. When he held out his hand, Leo saw it was a brooch of iron, smelted into the shape of a bow and arrow. Leo was surprised but he liked it. It shone in Cristiano’s hand as he presented it. He raised his own hand to take it but a voice shouted out to them. “Well put it on him then!” There were mutters of agreement. Cristiano grinned at them and came up to Leo. He paused as if asking for permission and Leo nodded. He held his breath at Cristiano pinned it to his lapel. He was very close. A wolf-whistle came from somewhere in the small crowd that had formed around them. Before Leo could turn to see who it was, Cristiano was kissing him. It was chaste, just a pressing of lips but it took his breath away. He barely noticed the cheering that rose from the crowd at first, then he did and blushed down to his neck.

Cristiano actually apologized later when they were in the inn where they would spend the night. Leo shook it head. It was all right. He knew it was some entertainment for the people. Cristiano nodded and smiled, but continued looking at Leo as if searching for something in his face. Leo turned away. He could still feel Cristiano’s lips against his from earlier but he wasn’t about to declare it. 

 

The arrival back to Madrid seemed to be something of a spectacle. People gathered in the courtyard to welcome them.

“Leo,” Cristiano said. 

He turned from the window and looked toward his companion. Cristiano gestured out the opposite window. Leo’s eyes widened and his mouth spread into a grin. The carriage couldn’t stop fast enough. He opened the door and leapt out surprising the coachman who had come to provide the steps. 

“Gery!” he called.

His brother grinned back and hugged Leo when he crashed into him. Leo hadn’t felt this happy in months. Gerard lifted him off the ground in a bear of a hug then let him down.

“Leo, I missed you,” Gerard said.

Leo nodded. “Me too. Me too.” 

They looked at each other grinning for a moment longer.

“Gerard could you please stop monopolizing him?”

Both of them jumped as though they hadn’t realized they were ignoring the people around them. He turned to see Gerard wife, Shakira. 

“It’s good to see you, Leo,” she said.

He smiled and gave her a hug. 

“I’m so happy to see you both,” Leo said, breathless with happiness.

“I can see that. Is Cristiano being an asshole to you? Do I need to provide him with some well-placed hurt?”

“I’m sure Leo could do that well enough himself. But as it stands, I’m being a good boy,” Cristiano said coming up behind him.

Gerard and him clasped hands tightly and smirked at each other, and then Gerard pulled him into a hug and mussed up his hair. Leo held back laughter at the look of distaste on Cristiano’s face. He turned away so that Cristiano couldn’t see his face. 

That was when he saw him standing a ways off from everyone. David. Leo’s breath caught in his throat and is heart sped up instantly. He made a move toward him but David shook his head so he stopped in his tracks. David bowed with a smile and moved away. Tonight. David would meet him tonight. Everything would be back to normal and he would know that it was David who made his heart beat the fastest.

“Is everything all right?” 

Leo turned around quickly and met Cristiano’s curious eyes. He had surely seen but Leo didn’t care. He smiled. “Yes.”

Cristiano inclined his heard in acceptance.

 

Leo introduced Gerard and Shakira to Anto after dinner. She blushed and made a comment about never becoming accustomed to dealing with so many princes and princesses at the same time. They seemed to like each other which made Leo happy. He hadn’t given thought to what he would have to do if they didn’t, but gladly that didn’t matter.

His brother and sister-in-law left after an hour and Leo told Antonella about his travels. She was from the opposite part of the country and had never ventured over into the lands of which Cristiano was duke. She listened interested and laughed when he related the story of the day in the marketplace when Cristiano had kissed him for sport. He omitted the details of their passionate night out of some sort of embarrassment and desire to keep it out of his mind so there was so reason to mention his self-consciousness about it. She said she was happy that they were getting along and he smiled. 

“You’re distracted,” she said, as he told her about Isabella and Marianne.

He blushed and she grinned. “What is it?”

Of course he had told her about David long ago as he felt she had been entitled to it. It was still somewhat embarrassing to be caught with his mind straying in front of her.

“David,” he said, “He came back with Gerard.”

“Oh! Well, what are you doing here?”

“Anto. It’s still early.”

“What are you talking about?” she said standing and gesturing for him to get up. “It’s nearly ten.”

He laughed but got up as well. “You’re more excited that I am.”

She stuck out her tongue at him. “Get going.”

Leo smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back bashfully and shooed him out. 

 

David wasn’t there when he came out so he waited, paced a little for good measure. He was impatient and nervous for some reason. He sat down, telling himself to be calm. Maybe David wouldn’t come. He had implied that he would never be back the last time. What if he wasn’t here for Leo at after all? His mind turned different possibilities over in his head even if he thought them ridiculous. David had smiled at him. David would come.

He only had to wait a quarter of an hour. David called his name and smiled when he looked his way. Leo remained seated and made space for David who took it. He felt shy now as though they hadn’t been doing this for years. David ran a hand through Leo’s hair and rested it at the base of his neck so that he could bring Leo’s mouth to his. Leo opened his mouth to receive the kiss and closed his eyes. David murmured his name against his lips and Leo sighed. This was what he wanted. David’s arms came around him and the kiss deepened. His legs became weak and he was glad he was already sitting. He allowed David to break the kiss and gently bring him into his lap. 

“I missed you,” David said softly, looking up into Leo’s face.

Leo brought his head down to kiss him. “I missed you too.” 

He let David wring the pleasure out of him slowly as, he told himself, only David could. He had waited months for these lips on his, these hands on his body and these fingers coaxing him into a state of raputre. In those moments there was only David and it was David’s name on his lips as he came. 

 

Gerard was there for the coming season’s ball. It was still a month away, but he had convinced everyone to allow him to visit Leo before the rush of it all started. David, Gerard told him, had volunteered to accompany him, even though he seemed to have nothing but distaste for the country after bringing Leo and their father the last time. Leo was very happy to hear that. Happy that David had come back for him. He knew he had, but it was good to hear it from someone else’s lips. 

Cristiano was normally absent; usually in his office the few times he thought to ask Mesut about it. Leo was lucky to have been given the happy task of escorting Gerard and Shakira. It felt strange to be apart after to so long together. The room seemed empty until Cristiano was there, smiling at everybody, including Leo. He always held Leo’s gaze a bit longer than usual, until someone else requested his attention and he had to turn away. But other than that, there was rarely an exchange between them. Few words were directed at Leo. Cristiano had no urgent reasons to speak with him and the less they interacted the less Leo could be tempted by him, but all he felt was disappointment. 

Fortunately there was David every night waiting for him. They sat outside often, Leo sitting between David’s legs leaning back against his chest as they spoke in the quiet night. Closer to the ball, there were fittings for a new suit with the frustrating tailor that served the royal family and visits to the town with Gerard who wanted to do shopping as merchants from around the country and further parts of the world trickled in to peddle their wares. It was all exhausting but being with David was the exact opposite. 

He had his first conversation with Cristiano in weeks in Irina’s room where Leo smiled as Anto fussed over her dress, after all this was her first ball after discarding her title of country bumpkin. Cristiano came in. Anto blushed in her frenzy and curtseyed hastily. But he was watching Leo, surprised as though he hadn’t expected him there. 

“We haven’t spoken in a while,” Cristiano said as Irina and Antonella hurried to put away the samples that they were looking at.

“Yes,” Leo said, chiding himself at his sudden inability to speak. 

Irina bade them both sit and had some fresh tea brought up. They didn’t say much to each other after that. Irina did most of the talking, telling Cristiano about how she was helping Antonella ensure that her dress was beautiful enough for this ball which was practically a second coming out. Anto blushed and begged Irina to stop being so dramatic to which Irina laughed. And of course they couldn’t leave without Irina mentioning how little time they spent together even though they had taken a two month long trip together. Cristiano shrugged and said he was busy. Irina pursed her lips and told him to get less busy and stop neglecting his future husband.

“Is she right?” Cristiano said as they left together, “Am I neglecting you then?”

Leo turned to look at him. They were standing in the middle of the hall now. He wanted to shake his head but shrugged instead. “It is strange to be away from you after so much time together,” he said truthfully.

“I’m sorry,” Cristiano said “I should take care to remedy that.”

Leo opened his mouth to say that he didn’t need too but Mesut appeared from behind him and spoke to Cristiano, sparing a quick smile for Leo.

“You’re late for your fitting,” Mesut said, placing his hand on Cristiano’s arm and tugging him lightly in the direction of his rooms.

Leo didn’t miss the way Mesut’s hand rested on Cristiano, completely different from the proper valet that had accompanied them to Madeira and back. Cristiano must have saw that he noticed because he glanced down at Mesut’s hand and gave Leo an awkward sort of smile. 

“I have to go then,” Cristiano said. 

When he left, Leo was experiencing some sort of strange inner turmoil. He could have sworn Cristiano was coming on to him again. His eyes had been so intense, but then it seemed that there was something good between him and Mesut again. Leo tried to be happy but found he couldn’t. Not really. There had been some part of him that entertained the idea that there was something, even though he ran from it at every opportunity and even though he denied it with everything he could, between him and Cristiano. He laughed at himself then because whatever side to him that was, it was stupid. He had David, he reminded himself and Cristiano had Mesut, for real this time, he hoped. 

He went to David that night and pushed the conversation as far back into his mind as he could. He was sure David could make him forget it completely. It was a long time until David came. Leo went to him and held him. He must have been busy but he had still come. 

David hugged him back for a moment but then separated them. Leo’s stomach sank at the troubled look on his face. 

David brought a hand up to wipe his face. “Leo, are you—“ He stopped.

“Am I what?” Leo’s heart was racing with fear now. “What? Am I what?”

“Are you in love with him?”

Leo’s eyes opened wide. It had to be a joke, but there was David’s face so serious and imploring. “Who? Cristiano? No! David, what are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen how he looks at you, Leo. He loves you.”

Leo froze that those words? Cristiano in love with him. No. Definitely not. Not after what he saw today. There was Mesut. Leo laughed. “I don’t know what you’ve seen, David but he’s definitely not in love with me. And even if he was, that has nothing to do with anything. I don’t love him back. I love you!”

David frowned and sighed like he expected Leo to say exactly that. Leo shook with anger with David for thinking something like that and with Cristiano for looking at him in whatever way he had.

“And I’ve seen you, Leo,” David said, pain evident in his voice. “You look at him like you want him. And when you look at me, I can see that you’re not satisfied with this. With me.”

“David that’s not true. I am. I love you.” He could hear his voice breaking as the tears began to fall. He fell to his knees. “I love you. I swear I love you.”

David joined him on the floor, kneeling in front of him and bringing his hands to frame Leo’s face so they could look at each other. “Leo, can you honestly tell me you don’t feel anything for him. That you never think about him when you’re with me. That when you’re alone and you need to come, it’s me, only me that you think about.” David’s voice was low and matter-of-factly. There was not anger in it.

Leo shook and closed his eyes. “None of those things,” he said hiccupping, “None of those things mean that I don’t love you.” It was disgusting to admit it. He wanted to badly to lie and deny it all but with David looking at him like that, he couldn’t. 

“I’m not mad,” David said.

Leo wanted to scream. He knew that and it was ridiculous. He wanted David to be angry with him for whatever it was he was feeling; he wouldn’t, couldn’t call it love.

“I love you, Leo, but I’m not going to come back when I go back to Barcelona. Not this time.”

David pressed a kiss to his forehead. The tears came rushing down Leo’s face. He gasped and let out a low wail. David hugged him to his chest. Leo grasped at his clothes and gripped tight when his hands found purchase and cried into David’s chest for the rest of the night. 

Leo made it back to bed somehow. Xavi woke up as he bumped into things indiscriminately and shouted several expletives when he stubbed his toe and his elbow. But the valet didn’t say anything to see him so disheveled, face stained with tears when he lit the lamp and his breathing still coming in hiccups. He helped Leo into bed, gave him some water and left him to sleep.

His head was a mess when he woke up. It hurt something horrible. He rolled over and thought about what had happened last night. He was able to handle it for a few minutes before he began to sob again.

“Leo?”

He turned to look at Xavi, stifling the sounds he was making. 

“I had breakfast brought up but it’s gone cold. Should I have lunch brought up?”

Leo shrugged and Xavi seemed to take that as a yes. He moved out of the bedroom for a moment.

“You brother was here asking after you when you missed breakfast. Apparently, you were supposed to go riding with him today. I told him you were unwell and that he couldn’t see you.”

Xavi explained it all calmly and pointedly ignoring the fact that Leo sounded like a grieving dog.

“Cristiano came by as well,” Xavi said. “I told him the same thing.”

Leo nodded and rolled over to lay on his bad. Cristiano. He repeated his name in his head. There was a knock outside and Xavi went to see who it was. Probably the food Leo imagined. He wasn’t particularly hungry but it would give him something to do. He was probably less likely to cry with food in his mouth. 

It was a surprisingly long time until Xavi came back with the tray. 

“Cristiano brought it,” Xavi said. “He wanted to see you again but I managed to get rid of him.”

He placed the tray next to Leo’s bed and poured him some tea. Leo sipped the hot liquid and listened to Xavi talk.

“He wanted to call the doctor. Says that if you’re so sick that you can’t come down and people can’t go near you then the doctor should be called. I think you’ll be able to miss dinner, but you can’t stay in tomorrow without the doctor actually visiting. If it’s not Cristiano, I’m sure your brother will see me hanged.”

Leo chuckled a bit at Xavi’s dramatics. “I’ll go down in the morning.”

Xavi nodded. “Good.” 

“You can go take care of whatever you need to,” Leo said, “I promise not to throw myself out the window.”

Xavi frowned in disgust at Leo’s joke. It made him laugh.

He was alone for much of the day. Xavi visited occasionally but left again when he saw Leo was alive and well.

Reluctantly, he spent his day thinking. About David and feeling the pain of yesterday all over again, or about Cristiano and having his heartbeat pounding in fear that maybe David was right. He asked himself what was wrong if he were in love with Cristiano. Mesut was always the answer. His mind insisted that it was a weak reason, but he reminded it that he had just been heartbroken yesterday and didn’t need another taste of it so soon. 

Cristiano came by again in the evening. Xavi had gone out for his dinner and Cristiano had taken that opportunity to pass by. Leo tried to ignore him but then Cristiano was calling for him to open the door from the hall and he fumbled out of the bedroom to let him in. He frowned but Cristiano grinned at him triumphantly. Leo planned to leave him outside but Cristiano pushed passed him. 

“What?” Leo said, more hostilely than he felt, but he didn’t know if he could handle being alone with Cristiano this soon.

“I guess your fine then,” he said, observing Leo maybe for some sign of his illness.

“I’m fine,” Leo said low, avoiding Cristiano’s gaze.

“I was worried,” Cristiano said. 

Leo finally looked at him and he did see worry there and relief that Leo was all right and walking around and scowling at him healthily.

“I’m fine so now you can leave,” he said, gesturing to the door.

“Your eyes are red,” Cristiano said, coming close to him and slowly running his thumb underneath Leo’s eye.

So close. Leo gulped. “Well, I have been crying after all,” Leo said lightly as though it was nothing.

There was a pause. “Can you tell me why?”

Cristiano was closer somehow. He was taking up so much of Leo’s space that he was having trouble breathing.

Leo felt the tears prickling at his eyes again. He breathed in deeply and looked into Cristiano’s eyes. Cristiano looked back, waiting patiently.

“David,” he finally said. “David has broken things off.”

Cristiano looked shocked and struggled for something to say. “Why?”

Leo bit his lip. “The distance, it’s too much,” he said. The lie was heavy on his tongue, but if Cristiano suspected, he said nothing.

He reached out hesitantly and pulled Leo to him. It was just a simple hug, but Leo could smell him: a blend of sweat and wood and coffee. Leo breathed in deeply despite telling himself not to do it. 

By the time Xavi came in, Leo had working his arms around to hug Cristiano back and they stood embracing each other in the middle of the room. 

“I should have known you wouldn’t give up,” Xavi said from the doorjamb. 

Leo jumped back hastily even though he had already been caught in the incriminating position. He blushed.

Cristiano grinned at Xavi, who was smiling wryly at the both of them.

“Then you know me well,” Cristiano said. “But I should go now.” He gave Leo a look that said he was sorry to go then escaped out the door past Xavi.

Xavi said nothing as he placed Leo’s dinner down on a table. “I suppose you can eat out here then. Glad to see that you’re so recovered, My Prince.” 

He hadn’t told Xavi anything, but he was sure Xavi could put together some semblance of the situation from the fact that Leo had come home late disoriented and bawling. His cheeks burned. 

 

Gerard was relieved to see Leo the next morning. He hugged Leo tightly and conveyed his worry at him missing their ride yesterday. Cristiano had apparently accompanied him instead, which wasn’t nearly as interesting, he assured him. Leo smiled and snuck a glance at Cristiano who had been watching him and grinned and shrugged in reply.

Leo was forced to accompany Gerard to a boot fitting as punishment for not going with him the day before. Leo went happily and watched at Gerard and the shoemaker argued about the style of buckles. The shoemaker refused to left Gerard leave the shop with buckles that “would make him the laughing stock of the court and ruin his business” and Gerard refused to let him change them. Leo was rolling by the end of it all. Shakira had rolled her eyes and forced Gerard to let the poor man make him look presentable, reminding him that they were here for the ball and not to ruin the reputations of humble craftsmen. 

Anto laughed when she heard the story. She had been worried about not seeing Leo at his place next to Cristiano at the table the day before. He swallowed his pride and told her about what happened with David, even what he had said about Cristiano. 

“Is he right?” she said after.

Leo had no idea how to reply anymore so he didn’t. Anto didn’t push him for an answer, just held his hand and lay her head on his shoulder. Leo squeezed her hand in thanks. 

 

Leo saw little of David. Even in the hall when he was sure to be guarding the crown prince of his own kingdom, Leo seldom glimpsed him. He was thankful but also a bid sad that David could avoid him so completely. Cristiano always engaged him in conversation at the table, trying to cheer him up. Leo wished he wouldn’t. It was obvious he was trying too hard. But it also made him self-conscious when Cristiano paid so much attention to just him.

The ball came quickly. Most of the nobles were the same from the summer, but there were a few who had not been able to attend and they were instantly at Leo’s side trying to make up for lost time. Cristiano, Gerard or even Irina would rescue him when he was getting to uncomfortable. Anto had tried once, but the noble ended up trying to win them both over and Anto couldn’t say no once she started asking questions of her. 

This time the ball was more enjoyable for Leo. Cristiano and he were actually on good terms and they danced without any awkwardness (oh Leo did have to try hard for that to happen). Anto was a magnificent beauty. Her dress was red and hugged her bust closely before flowing down from a shining empire waist. Leo noticed that more than one gentleman and lady asked for her hand when she was free but she always turned them down, claiming tiredness from the last dance. She danced with Cristiano and Irina in addition to him, but no one could say a thing for they knew they weren’t of the same caliber as their princes. And although Irina was not herself a princess, she carried herself like one. 

Cristiano laughed at him during their third dance. The previous, Leo had danced with the king and he found himself so nervous he almost tripped coming away from it. Cristiano had saved him and led him into the waltz. He made a face. Cristiano laughed more and pulled him a little closer. 

Leo slipped out much later, when his feet were getting sore and his body getting too hot in the room filled with so many people. Antonella was hanging sleepily off Irina’s arm and Cristiano was talking to his father. Gerard and Shakira were nowhere to be seen, no doubt retiring to somewhere more private. He grinned to himself and went into the gardens. He didn’t go far. He could still hear the raucousness that was going on inside. He dropped down onto the grass and leaned against a tree, tired. It was always good to sit outside and take in some fresh air during a ball. He closed his eyes and listened to the breeze in the trees.

Someone came and sat next to him noisily. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

Cristiano. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at him. “Just taking in some air.” 

“I wanted to dance with you again, but you disappeared before I could ask.” Cristiano scooted closer so that they were touching. His hand rested on top of Leo’s. 

Cristiano’s face was so close. Leo stayed very still. Cristiano’s eyes wandered to his lips. Leo swallowed. In the next moment, Cristiano was kissing him. It wasn’t deep or passionate like he was used to with him. It was more like one of David’s kisses, gentle and absorbing. His head was light when Cristiano pulled away.

“Was that all right?” 

Leo nodded eagerly. Cristiano smiled and kissed him again, just the same. Every part of him was weak with it. A familiar heat pooled in the base of his belly. The kiss broke too soon. Leo found himself wanting more.

Cristiano pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mingling. “We should go back,” he said. 

Leo could have stayed there with him forever, wanted to stay with him just a little longer, but he murmured his assent. Cristiano stood and held out is hand with a smile. Leo took it and allowed Cristiano to pull him up. Even when they were both standing, Cristiano didn’t let his hand go, just held it tighter as they walked back to the ball. His hand was warm and firm in Leo’s. Leo breathed out and glanced at Cristiano who smiled at him. Maybe, he thought, he was indeed a little bit in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still think and laughing about how this fic became hella explicit even though I never intended it to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo's relationship is going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been so long since I last updated so I hope you enjoy this a bit. Everything is chill for now but look forward to mega drama in chapter 11. I'm so excited to write it! But in the mean time, have fun with this.

When Cristiano returned from the ball, he was in a good mood. For perhaps the first time in a long while, he could say he had enjoyed himself. Dancing with Leo and Irina and even Anto was pleasurable. His mind lingered on Leo. They were on good terms again. Leo had laughed with him and had smiled at Cristiano plenty. They had danced together and it had been relaxed. Leo had even claimed a dance himself outside of what was necessary. It was surprising, but he liked it, dancing with him.

He was smiling when he entered his rooms and his smile brightened when he found Mesut waiting for him. Cristiano hugged him and lifted him off the floor in elation.

“You’re here,” he said as he rest Mesut back down.

Mesut looked a bit giddy and chuckled. “I am your valet, you know?”

He remembered how Mesut had clung to him shyly when they had returned to the palace as he admitted to the jealousy that was his own making. Cristiano had laughed then filled with a ridiculous amount of happiness. It hadn’t crossed his mind as they travelled through Portugal that the reason Mesut hadn’t spoken to him much was that he was jealous. He had been preoccupied with the way both he and Leo seemed to ignore him. So here they were, trying somehow to revert to a friendship that hadn’t existed only as that word in years. Mesut insisted on trying to be faithful to Sergio and Cristiano wanted Mesut to be happy, but neither wanted to give up the other.

He grinned. Mesut smiled back.

Cristiano flourished a bow and held out his hand as he would to anyone on the ballroom floor he had just left.

Mesut laughed and shook his head. “I’m a horrible dancer. You know that.”

“But you were always ready to practice,” Cristiano said, bringing up memories of their younger days when Mesut would dance with him in the library at night to music that none of them could hear, cheeks red with exertion and laughter. “I won’t be satisfied until you take my hand, you know?”

Mesut feigned a grimace. “Well then. If only to please you, My Lord,” he said taking Cristiano’s hand while biting back a smile.

Cristiano led them in a little romp around the room. Mesut let out an initial squeak of surprise but went along with it until he was breathing heavily and leaning on Cristiano for support.

“You’re wicked,” Mesut said, “An absolute tyrant.” He grinned all the while he insulted him and then laughed. “You have too much energy I swear.”

The touch of their hands lingered and it was Mesut who finally pulled away with a soft smile. “Let’s get you undressed. I told Sergio I would meet him after his shift.”

Cristiano breathed in and out deeply and nodded, letting Mesut do his work. He liked this closeness. Sometimes he was tempted to hug Mesut a bit too long and a bit too tight, but he knew his friend was trying as well and didn’t want to let him down, so instead of asking him to stay, he saw Mesut leave with a grin.

 

The days after balls were always difficult, it being the perfect time for the granting of audiences. It wasn’t necessarily that these meetings couldn’t be done at other times in the year, but it had become commonplace over time for many people to put it off until the time of the balls when they would be at the palace regardless. He would most likely end up spending a week in his or his father’s study listening to the results of new efforts to organize animal husbandry in Galicia and the resistance from the guild or other similarly important and time consuming topics. He took his duties very seriously, but sometimes he wished they could be more spread out.

Leo was at breakfast when Cristiano arrived. He looked surprised to see him but smiled as Cristiano went over to join him.

“You’ve usually left the breakfast table by now,” Leo said.

Cristiano took a seat and reached for some hot bread and honey. “I’m allowed to be a little late every now and then. Aren’t I?”

“I didn’t say you weren’t.” Leo chuckled a bit. “But it is good to breakfast with you again. I think I’ve come to miss it actually.”

Cristiano saw Leo’s cheeks pink at the admission. He ruffled Leo’s hair, earning himself a scowl. “How does it feel to finally admit you like me?”

Leo grimaced at him. “I’m actually rethinking it at this very moment,” he said jokingly.

Cristiano grinned and Leo returned to the plate in front of him to crack open a boiled egg. It seemed Cristiano had finally been able to win him over somehow, hopefully permanently. Leo looked over a few times as they ate and always shook his head when he saw Cristiano watching him. Cristiano kept on looking as he thought, mostly about how he liked Leo when they were on such good terms as now but also about how all the fruit seemed surprisingly ripe for the decline of the season. He noticed that Leo ate slowly; his plate had boasted crumbs from his eating before Cristiano had entered but Leo seemed to be lingering. He wanted to tell Leo to go but figured that Leo would probably deny the idea that he was waiting for Cristiano. He had admitted that he liked Cristiano but it had still been indirectly.

“I have to sit in discussion with my father this morning, but I’ll be at the viewing of the leaves later, if you were planning to be there as well,” Cristiano said when he was done eating.

“I’m not excited about viewing the change of the seasons in a group, but Anto would like to attend so I suppose you’ll see me there.”

Cristiano laughed. “Maybe I can convince Irina to join and we can be a happy foursome.” Cristiano wondered for a moment whether he was imposing, whether Leo and Antonella had planned some time together among the trees, but when Leo smiled at his suggestion there was no discomfort in it.

“If you could. The more friends, the better when one gifts himself to the dogs.”

Cristiano had to stifle back a loud laugh at Leo’s reference to the unabashed courtiers who would no doubt bother him to ensure that they were remembered even after the night of frivolity.

Leo gave him a gentle smile and a nod as he bade him goodbye once more. He felt he could now look forward to the autumn viewing party seeing as it would boast good company. A small smile still graced his lips when he entered his father’s office.

 

The leaves were almost completely changed by this time. The servants had organized groups of chairs and tables in the blanket of orange and brown that had been forming on the ground over the past weeks.

Irina met him there. She wore a pastel lavender gown of layered organza that shimmered as she moved toward him. Cristiano kissed her hand briefly in greeting. She rest her hand on his arm as they began to move toward a table in the back.

“You look lovely as usual,” Cristiano said.

Irina chuckled in response. “What a flatterer you are, though it might be more effective if I cared for your complements.”

Cristiano grinned.

“I see that you and Leo are getting along again,” Irina said suddenly.

Cristiano raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh you noticed did you?

Irina gave his arm a playful slap.

“Yes. I think we’re friends now,” Cristiano said.

“Friends.” Irina repeated the word as if she were tasting it.

“Do you disagree?”

Irina shook her head. “No. Certainly not.”

Cristiano sighed at the contemplative look she gave him. She obviously thought that there was something more going on than just friendship and she probably wouldn’t believe him if he tried to correct her. But it was friendship, he thought. He may have taken Leo to bed twice and perhaps he wasn’t averse to doing it again, but he couldn’t call Leo a lover with a straight face. The idea seemed a little ridiculous considering how precarious the good moments in their relationship were.

Antonella and Leo arrived soon after. Cristiano was entertained at the blush that covered Antonella’s face and neck when he raised her hand to his lips in greeting. She sat a bit dazed in her chair and nodded vigorously when a servant passed with a chill bottle of white wine. 

Gerard and Shakira joined them a bit later. The pair looked divine in matching forest green. Cristiano noticed that Irina and Shakira seemed equally suspicious of the other. They exchanged greetings and a kiss on the cheek, but it was clear that there was no real love there. He would have to bring it up with Irina later. Tension between two strong-willed beauties was quite a sight to witness. Only impeccable manners were exchanged, almost as if it had become a competition of perfection rather than a viewing of leaves. No one else seemed to either notice or comment, so he kept his observations to himself.

“Will you take part in the games?” Irina said, addressing Leo who proceeded to look at her in confusion.

Cristiano almost laughed at the blatant expression but managed to hold his tongue and only smile.

“The Autumn games. Everyone in the kingdom who fancies their chances can enter to win prizes by competing in everything from cooking to archery contests, though everyone knows that the real spectacle is the overall games where the best from the royal and non-royal pools compete for the Crown of Gold Leaves from his Majesty the King,” Anto said. She blushed when she realized she had spoken for as long as she did. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing it for the first time.”

Everyone chuckled, but there were no ill feelings, only warmth.

“I haven’t even known much less thought about it,” Leo said. He looked a bit embarrassed for not having the knowledge readily available and joined Anto in blushing slightly.

Irina grinned and turned her question to the rest of the table.

“I was thinking of submitting some needle work,” Anto said, “But from what I understand, you win every year, Irina. In that and most of the other categories that you enter.”

Irina shrugged but offered no words. 

“I think I’ll enter the rapier,” Shakira said. 

Gerard laughed. “She’ll cut everyone to ribbons.”

This seemed to ruffle Irina’s feathers but Anto came to her defence before she could come to her own. 

“Well, Irina has won it since she began entering three years ago, so you’ll have to dethrone her first.”

For perhaps the first time, only for a few seconds, Cristiano saw Irina preen herself in Anto’s attention. His eyes widened at her but she shot him a dangerous look and he smoothed over his expression. 

“Well, I for one look forward to undoubtedly meeting you in the arena,” Shakira said.

Irina smiled. “And I you.”

Cristiano was going to love teasing her later.

 

After chatting, they all dispersed to make rounds and be flattered by the others who had gathered for the event in the crunch of leaves. Leo walked with Anto the entire while, but Cristiano caught his eye a few times and they shared smiled and little hints to their feelings of being the centres of attention. Cristiano was still surprised that they could share moments like that now. He had never thought the day would come. 

Leo caught up to him as Cristiano left later. He discussed vaguely what they had heard from the different courtiers during their rounds. Apparently, several of the Portuguese nobles were clamouring to meet their soon to be second Duke. Cristiano laughed and gave his impression of those that Leo had met and whether they were worth any real time thinking about. 

“Should I be entering the games?” Leo said, broaching perhaps his true reason for talking to Cristiano in that moment. He looked nervous.

Cristiano gave him a smile and a nod. “You don’t have to obviously, but it is customary for princes and princesses to take part in at least one activity since we can’t do the overall competition. I usually do sword fighting. I would take part in jousting but it’s forbidden since in that category always produces at least one disabling accident a year and sometimes a death. They take all precautions but . . .” 

Leo nodded.

Cristiano continued. “I think you would take archery easily. Your skill is superb.” Cristiano grinned when his comment earned him red cheeks and ears from Leo. “We can register together later if you’d like, before dinner. The registration began last night after the ball then we’ll have three weeks to prepare.”

Leo seemed to think it over for a moment but he nodded. “That sounds like a good idea,” he said smiling at Cristiano. 

Cristiano felt his heart flutter at Leo’s smiling face. He looked away, embarrassed this time himself even though there was no way Leo could know.

 

Cristiano practically ran to Irina’s rooms after the viewing party. He was excited to tease her about her tension with Shakira. It was still so mind-blowing to think that Irina could feel so threatened by a visiting princess. He had seen her be dismissive and cruel to those she deemed ridiculous, but this was something more. An almost childishly territorial stance. Irina was like him always trying to be the best at what she did, but Shakira exuded a similar personality and they had clashed instantly.

Irina received him alone. Anto had apparently gone with Leo instead of her friend. This was ideal to Cristiano’s intentions.

“What happened with Shakira?” Cristiano said as he kissed Irina on the cheek in greeting.

Irina glanced at him with practiced disinterest. “What do you mean?”

She obviously knew what he meant but was playing naïve. “I mean, when you treated her as hostile and then accepted her challenge with relish instead of humility.”

Irina sighed and turned away in her chair to look about the room. Her receiving room was one of the larger in the palace and boasted green silk damask wallpaper that Irina had installed for her 20th birthday as a gift to herself. It gave the room an almost forested feel when combined with the dark wood furniture. Cristiano thought it suited his friend who was like its tigress queen.

“She’s nice enough, I suppose,” Irina began slowly, “But don’t you think there is something vain about her?”

“She reminds me a lot of you,” Cristiano said, grinning at the frown Irina threw his way.

“I just don’t see myself being her bosom buddy, although you know I relish a challenge and see it in her in every way. Her manners are impeccable and you can tell she has a good understanding of court manipulation. And that walk, superb.”

Cristiano wanted to point out that Irina sounded as though she was talking about a lover rather than a rival, but he held his tongue.

Irina quickly changed the subject, “What about Leo? I didn’t have a chance to ask fully at the viewing. I’ve heard some of the developments from Anto but I want to hear your side.”

Cristiano shrugged. “What is there to tell that you don’t know? We’re friends. Yes, just friends. Though I wouldn’t mind sleeping with him again.”

Irina grinned. “I knew if you just stopped being an ass everything would be wonderful.”

“Leo was an ass as well,” Cristiano said.

Irina waved him off. “So we won’t have to drag either of you down the aisle kicking and screaming.”

Cristiano considered. He wondered if Leo still believed in marrying for love instead of for country, but then Leo had taken to his duties rather well recently. Smiling Cristiano said, “I don’t think you will.” Then his mind drifted to David and he wondered if Leo had taken upon himself to forget it. For some reason, it made him feel a bit sad because he had come to like that energy Leo got when he defended his love.

Irina took Cristiano’s hand in her own and smiled bringing Cristiano's thoughts back to the conversation. “I’m glad to see you happy. Now all you have to do is find a consort and the kingdom can rest easy.”

“You still won’t consider?” 

“And ruin this figure?” Irina laughed. “I don’t plan on it but ask me again some other time.”

The same thing she said every time. Cristiano shook his head at the familiar words. 

 

Cristiano and Leo signed up for their separate games together and then threw themselves into practice from the next day. Cristiano practiced with his personal guard who were also entering. Sergio was a favourite among the palace workers to take the non-royal games and possibly the entire competition. He pushed Cristiano hard but Cristiano was still the better swordsman, though he lost a few bouts. Every day he trained with a different member and all though Sergio was favourite to win, Cristiano wouldn’t look at the young Rapha slightly. The boy was shy but in battle, he was focused and skilled. He was still a bit inexperienced but with some luck he could give Sergio a challenge.

Every few days, Cristiano found time to receive some lessons from Leo himself. Leo joked about him taking away time from his practice but Cristiano knew it was just a joke because Leo always looked happy to see him. Cristiano enjoyed those lessons. He knew how to use a bow rudimentarily, but since it was not considered a noble’s instrument, its instruction had been lacking. Leo, however, was excellent. It was because of David, his guard captain, he finally told Cristiano one day as they walked back to the palace. Leo looked away when he mentioned it and they walked quietly for the rest of the way.

The games went well. Leo won easily and smiled brightly at Cristiano when he accepted the gold ring from the king. Cristiano had a more difficult time. His opponent in the final round was a very strong Gerard. Leo told him good luck personally with a request to beat his brother because no one would ever hear the end of it if he beat Cristiano and won another kingdom’s tournament. Cristiano bowed low to Leo and accepted his duty gladly. It wasn’t as though he had planned to lose to Gerard anyway. 

They met in a clash of training swords to start, neither wanting to take the defensive. They pushed each other back and then met again, Gerard aiming low and Cristiano blocking easily to retaliate with a series of blows that Gerard took in stride, barely giving ground. He caught Cristiano off guard once and gained the first point to end the first bout. It was a sloppy give away. Cristiano was angry at himself but he managed to recover, getting new resolve from being so close to defeat. Their attacks were strong and quickly calculated. Gerard tried to catch Cristiano off guard yet again with a low strike but Cristiano blocked and attacked himself. They separated, taking in each other again. Gerard gave Cristiano a sly smile; he was after all ahead in the two point match. Gerard was strong but he was also a bit slower than Cristiano so it only took a bit of extra skill from Cristiano to even the match with a hard hit to the wrist that caused Gerard, even through the protective padding, to drop his sword leaving him open for Cristiano’s solid point.

It was as though the entire kingdom cheered when Cristiano scored the winning point. It was a swirling bit of flair that Cristiano half expected to get blocked but Gerard apparently didn’t expect it either when the training sword glanced off his own to hit him square in the chest. 

Gerard grasped his hand tightly with a grin and congratulated him on his comeback. Cristiano looked toward the stands, where Leo was clapping from the noble’s stands. Cristiano grinned when he accepted his ring from his father.

All though everyone was looking forward to his bout with Gerard, Cristiano was vastly more interested in the match between Irina and Shakira. 

It was as beautiful as both their bare faces and as calculated as any court greeting that would pass their lips. Their blunted rapiers moved swiftly through the air as they parried and countered, giving and gaining ground strategically. The silk of their embroidered button up jackets and the gold wire of their helms glistened in the sun and made them seem like goddesses as they went back and forth. Goddesses wasn’t too far off, Cristiano thought as he watched the scene. Leo beside him watched with rapt attention. He gripped Cristiano’s arm when Shakira made a good point.

“Not rooting for your sister-in-law?” Cristiano said, not taking his eyes off the bout.

Leo laughed and removed his hand slowly. “I should embrace my new citizenship, shouldn’t I?”

Cristiano felt that statement in his chest. Although it was partially a joke, hearing allusions to their marriage form Leo’s lips made his stomach tighten. He smiled. It was also endearing that Leo had come to care about Irina. She was probably the first person who actually made him feel welcome in this new home so Cristiano could understand. But a friendship between his best friend and betrothed was important to him and made him happy to see.

Then he was standing and cheering because Irina had scored the winning point. He heard Leo’s voice from besides his cheering away as well.

The two competitors removed their helms and shook each other’s hands. Shakira wore a rue smile as Irina grinned at her in triumph. This was the culmination of their rivalry. Cristiano wondered if they would manage to be friends or if they would stay apparent nemeses.

His answer was given later that night when he saw the two women whispering, Irina with a sultry smile on her face and Shakira with her hand tightly around Irina’s wrist.

“I wouldn’t have expected that,” Leo said, arriving beside Cristiano.

Cristiano grinned at him. “I’d pay to be a fly on that wall.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Leo let out a bark of laughter and slapped Cristiano’s arm lightly. “You can’t mean that.”

“I don’t,” Cristiano said, joining in laughing. He could see a few courtiers glance their way but none interrupted the private moment between their prince and prince-to-be.

Leo’s laughter stopped slowly long after Cristiano. By that time, he was hanging off of Cristiano’s shoulder and grinning. He squeezed Cristiano’s shoulder to gain his attention. Their gazes met and Leo’s expression softened into a simple smile. 

“I promised Anto I would visit her when I said good night to you, so good night.” Leo stepped back and raised Cristiano’s hand to his lips and kissed it formally.

Cristiano looked after Leo who had already turned and was leaving. It had surprised him and he felt a skip in his heartbeat. So Leo could be smooth as well. He smiled and rolled his eyes at the ladies who were now giggling and chittering behind their fans. Then a small loneliness came over him when he realized he was now devoid of close company. It was something he hadn’t felt sneak up on him in years, but Leo had brought it back. He realised in that moment that he craved Leo’s company. Leo made him feel comfortable in a way that only Irina and Mesut had previously. He wasn’t sure what to do with this realisation so he pushed it down and grinned at the handsome courtier who now came up to him, seemingly taking Leo’s leaving alone as his chance into Cristiano’s bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo spend some time together ;) and something unexpected happens.

The Autumn Games were interesting for Leo. Winning archery had actually taken him by surprise despite feeling confident in his skills and having practiced intensely the weeks before the competition. He would never forget how happy Cristiano looked for him, smiling from beside his father as Leo accepted the simple gold ring that was his reward. He enjoyed watching Cristiano win as well. He had encouraged him over his brother because hearing Geri gloating until the end of time would have been a punishment for them all. But, he had been genuinely happy when Cristiano struck the winning blow. There was a bit of guilt at not feeling too sorry for Geri but overall he was elated at the result. Then Irina had won as well and Leo had felt a kind of relief. He had always liked his sister-in-law enough but he was becoming attached to these people he had come to know.

Anto was upset that first night. They had judged the embroidery and she hadn’t even placed. It had been a beautiful flower-based handkerchief. She had stuck with something a bit simple, having been scared to put forth something too strange, but now she was upset that she hadn’t.

“At least I can take consolation in the fact that Irina won again,” she said that night after they had retired.

Leo hugged her then and kissed her because he could hear the disappointment in her voice even as she tried to see positives in the day.

“You’ll do better next year,” Leo said smoothing back her hair.

Anto continued frowning. Leo smiled at her and kissed her on the ear and blew where he knew made her giggle and she did. It was a light cute sound that Leo loved to hear. Anto slapped his arm lightly. 

“Stop it,” she said smiling a little now.

Leo pinched her cheek. “There we go. It’s no use being too down about it. Get ready for next year when you take them by storm.”

“You’re right,” Anto said giving Leo a little grin, “Next year.” She inhaled and exhaled audibly and then threw herself at Leo, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Leo kissed her back. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Anto said. It turned out to be more of a question.

Leo grinned at her shyness even though they had slept together before. “Yes. Let’s.”

He let Anto lead him to the bedroom and stayed with her until morning.

 

The day for the overall games both royals and non-royals went well. All though Leo couldn’t participate, he still had reason to be interested as he sat next to Cristiano in the royal stands. He had been helping Rapha with the bow since he had begun his own training. Rapha had come to him the morning he started to practice and asked him shyly to help him. 

“Why don’t you ask someone in the guard?” Leo had asked.

“They would only tease me and then I would never hear the end of it,” Rapha had said blushing.

Leo couldn’t say no. Although Rapha hadn’t called in a debt, Leo still remembered who had found him after the storm on the beach and felt he had to help him. So Leo had tutored Rapha how he could in the bow and he had to say that the boy had improved as much as he could have in a few weeks. His form and skill hadn’t been too sloppy in the first place so it had not been gruelling practice. It was also helpful to Leo to teach and make sure he was doing everything perfectly so that he could demonstrate properly. So they both got something out of the arrangement. 

He learned that Sergio was the favourite to win but when the competition started it was Rapha that surprised everyone and edged out Sergio to win the non-royal event. 

None of the guard from Barcelona had been allowed to enter. Apparently, only foreign lords could compete in singular competition. Which was just as well for Leo. He had seem little of David over the past few weeks. He had glimpsed of him guarding at dinner and at events in the night. But he did not wish to stare at him for hours. There was still a guilt when he thought of David that he couldn’t shake. That he had broken the heart of someone he had once loved so much for a prince. He felt as though he was going back on everything he believed in. But yet, he couldn’t deny that he did love Cristiano. He couldn’t deny that his heart skipped a beat when Cristiano rest his arm on Leo’s to whisper to him about the competition. And he couldn’t deny that he wished to change places with Rapha the next day when Cristiano gave him a kiss as he presented him with the wreath of golden leaves for winning against his royal opponent. 

“Do you always kiss the winner?” Leo said to Cristiano later.

Cristiano laughed at Leo’s confused face. “Yes. It’s tradition for the king or the crown prince, if he’s of age, to kiss the winner of the Crown of Gold Leaves.”

Leo blushed suddenly wishing he could have taken part.

As if reading his mind Cristiano kissed Leo’s cheek. “You looked like you wanted a kiss too.”

Leo thanked his mouth for not blurting out anything ridiculous, but in fact he was too shocked to even react. Cristiano turned with a wink and left Leo to recover.

 

It wasn’t long until the height of the winter season was there. The winter ball was apparently smaller than its counterparts due to the bad weather in certain parts of the country and problems with cold that would occupy nobles, forcing them to stay in their own territories and watch over their lands. It had turned into something very optional thus, so that even nobles from closer lands could abstain from the festivities if they so felt the need. This unfortunately did not extend to Leo, so Xavi had a warm deep red coat of lined velvet for him along with velvet pants. He would certainly be a pleasure to hug, Leo thought as he dressed for the party. The fire was going and the room was warm, making the clothing a bit uncomfortable. He was glad for it once he left his rooms however. The coldness of the halls stung his cheeks and he was suddenly glad to be wearing the white gloves Xavi had provided.

He was sad at the prospect of not dancing with Anto since she had gone home. Her mother had called her back home for the end of the season. “No doubt to hear the fact behind all the rumours she’s heard that she can’t ask about in letters,” Anto had said. Irina apparently always stayed away from the winter ball and Geri and Shakira had returned to Barcelona after the Autumn games. So there was only Cristiano. Not that it was bad; it just made him a bit nervous. He was in love with Cristiano after all. He thought about this love often. He liked Cristiano’s straightforwardness and admired his respect for his duty. But then he thought of Mesut and he felt himself slacken. Cristiano could take whoever he wanted to bed, but he couldn’t miss what was still love that they stared at the other with when they weren’t looking. They seemed to be in some sort of limbo from what Leo could see, but Cristiano was still in love. He thought about fighting for Cristiano but in a way he would win anyway and Mesut would be in love with someone married to another. 

Leo was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived at the entrance to the smaller ballroom that was set up for the night. Cristiano was waiting for him to the side. Anto wasn’t here to be Leo’s escort so it seemed he had taken that role upon himself as he rest his hand on Leo’s arm with a smile.

“You look wonderful,” Cristiano said.

Leo laughed. “You should tell that to Xavi. It’s his doing.”

Cristiano shook his head. “Can’t you just take a complement?” 

Leo bravely pulled Cristiano close to him by the arm so that they would appear to be an intimate pair. Cristiano looked surprised for a moment but his expression quickly turned to a smile and he put his hand over Leo’s. And so they walked into the ballroom with all eyes on them. The room was much warmer than the hallways due to the four fires in the corners of the place. They presented themselves to the king who grinned at them openly then they danced the first dance along with those who had already claimed partners. 

Cristiano was always elegant and proudly and they danced through the centre of the room with smiles on their faces. 

They came close together and Cristiano spoke. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“It’s a good warm up,” Leo said, teasing.

“I am wounded that I am only good enough for warmth. Though if you want to get a bit warmer . . .” 

Leo blushed as his teasing turned against him, mostly because the idea struck him as a very good one. He would certainly be very warm with Cristiano’s body pressed against his own. He rolled his eyes at Cristiano hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight flush of his cheeks.

Cristiano laughed.

When the dance ended, Cristiano led Leo to get drinks and stayed as close to him as possible for the rest of the night between dances with any important figures that had graced the hall with their presence. Even Leo was drawn in to dance with a few nobles. 

“Would you do this old woman the honour of a dance, Your Highness?” 

Leo turned to the speaker and saw that it was indeed an old woman. She was plump and wrinkled but her eyes were filled with a youthful brightness. Leo smiled at her and accepted.

She was an old widowed baroness he found out, who lived close to the royal family’s retreat in the north. She was kind and lively in her conversation though a bit stiff in her dance. But Leo enjoyed her company. There was only good will in her from what Leo could see. Probably due to her age, she didn’t seem like she was just trying to curry favour with him.

“I hope you did not mind humouring this old woman,” she said grinning when the dance was finished, “I just wanted to find out what kind of man my dear Prince is marrying.”

“And do you approve?”

She laughed and it was a deep happy sound. “I think you two are very well matched.”

Leo smiled at her. “Do you know Cristiano well?”

And as if summoned by Leo’s question, Cristiano came up behind them and hugged the old woman delicately.

“Lady Ora,” Cristiano said releasing her, “I hope you are well.”

“Oh yes. Very. I was just telling your Prince Lionel how you and Mesut would hide away in my chambers to avoid work. I remember you would chug down the bitter tea I would give you just so you could stay.” She laughed, eyes twinkling and winked at Leo.

Leo grinned at the story. Of course it would be Cristiano and Mesut together. But his mind was actually stuck on the fact that she had referred to him as Cristiano’s and he had not minded one bit. In fact, his stomach had done a little flip in pleasure. 

“Now, it is time for this old lady to retire,” she said. 

Leo kissed her hand and she smiled at him warmly. Cristiano took her arm and led her to the doors. 

“How much did she tell you?” Cristiano said when he returned to Leo’s side. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Leo teased and when Cristiano looked embarrassed enough from imagining what she had said he added, “Nothing actually. But I would like to hear about it when you have time. I want to know more about you.”

Their eyes met and Cristiano held his gaze. 

“I would appreciate hearing more about you as well,” Cristiano said.

In that moment, it was as though they were alone in the room. Cristiano spoke just low enough for Leo to hear and they continued to stare into each other’s eyes for a moment longer until the orchestra had struck up another tune. Leo blinked at the music and looked around to where no one was paying them any attention. 

“Let’s dance,” Cristiano said.

Leo allowed himself to be pulled onto the dancefloor.

When it was over, Cristiano held onto Leo’s hand and before Leo could wonder why he had not let go, he pulled Leo swiftly through the crowd and out the door that had been open to let some cool air in after all the dancing. It was cold outside in the middle of the night. Leo was thankful for gloves and then for pockets when Cristiano finally released him.

“I wanted to get some air and I thought you might as well,” Cristiano said at last.

Leo hadn’t minded the warmth inside but a break from dancing wasn’t unwelcome. It was always tiring to dance with people when there was no real joy in it. There was joy with Cristiano but neither could afford to monopolize the time of the other. Not when that would leave the nobles disgruntled. 

“Thank you,” Leo said simply, “It is rather cold though.”

Cristiano grinned and then wrapped Leo up in his arms. Leo’s heart immediately went erratic. The closeness of a waltz he could live with but this was a bit much for his fresh feelings. Leo could smell Cristiano’s scent. The sweat was drying off quickly but it was still there mixed with a deep musk which must have been a scent for the occasion and finally Cristiano’s own smell that he recognized from being with him in close quarters for so many nights as they travelled and from the times they had gone to bed together in that most intimate way. Tentatively, Leo hugged back. It was nice to hold on to Cristiano, to feel the solid presence of him. Leo thought he could just make out a heartbeat beneath the layers of clothing.

Cristiano pulled away much too soon which was inevitable because Leo could have held him the rest of the night.

Cristiano was smiling a gentle smile. He seemed to be searching Leo’s face for some emotion. Leo hoped he saw something satisfactory.

“I’m just wondering what you would do if I kissed you right now,” Cristiano said.

Leo licked his drying lips and swallowed. He wanted very much for Cristiano to kiss him. He wanted more than a kiss, in fact. He wanted all of him. But it wasn’t in his nature to be quite so bold. He tried to force himself but the words seemed to refuse to pass his lips. 

“Why don’t you find out?” he said, the best words he could muster. And effective enough.

Cristiano reached out his hands, one cupping Leo’s face and the other pulling Leo toward him by his coat. His thumb caressed Leo’s cheek sweetly and Cristiano smiled with a look of wonder on his face. Could it be that Cristiano felt something for him? Not love maybe, but something that meant that Leo could indeed lay claim to some of his affections. An admiration or fancy perhaps. No matter how fleeting, Leo was hoping Cristiano felt it. That he returned some of what Leo felt in that moment.

And then they kissed.

It was a sweet kiss. Slow and light at first and then deep and finally hungry with Cristiano’s arm curling around Leo’s waist to pull him as close as possible and Leo reaching behind Cristiano’s head to press his face and lips as much against Leo as a possibly. Leo was sure this would be all the gossip the next morning. They were around a corner, but anyone could come down and see them kissing this aggressively. But Leo didn’t have the mind to care. The only thing he could think of was how he could get more of Cristiano and how he could get Cristiano to bed.

Cristiano broke the kiss. “I want you,” he said against Leo’s lips.

Leo nodded as enthusiastically as he could without bashing his head into Cristiano’s. “Yes.”

Then Cristiano was leading them through the palace. They went underground through the basements frightening more than one maid who saw their intertwined hands and averted their eyes. It was then back up, stair after stair. It was clear they were both becoming impatient. Cristiano gave them a break and kissed Leo hard up against a wall. Leo eased one of Cristiano’s coat buttons open and slid his hand into the garment. There was still a shirt and likely and under one as well but it was closer. Cristiano practically growled at the feel of Leo’s hand inside his coat. 

A crash interrupted them and they flew apart, but not before they had startled a poor servant causing him to drop his tray. 

“You-your-your Highnesses.”

Leo smiled apologetically, blushing all the way down to his toes, and Cristiano gave a small bow before they finished climbing the stairs. 

Cristiano’s room was empty when they entered. Mesut probably had the night off, Leo decided. They moved wordlessly through the receiving room. Cristiano began to remove his clothing as soon as they closed the door and Leo rushed to do the same. They reached the bed naked. It was cool in the room. It would have been wasteful to leave a fire going without knowing whether anyone would actually spend the night in the room. They didn’t bother to start one themselves, just quickly dove under the covers laughing giddily. Leo couldn’t even comprehend how full of life he felt as they huddled close with Cristiano groping his ass and their tongues sliding against each other as they kissed. 

Cristiano’s hand ran over Leo’s back and side and ass. Leo moaned into Cristiano’s mouth. The hand felt so good running over his body. It was a feeling he had been craving for a long time: Cristiano’s hands on him. Leo pushed Cristiano onto his back and straddled him letting some cool air in, but they were running hot now so they didn’t notice as much. 

They kissed some more, rutting against each other, but Leo didn’t want to come like that. He wanted to feel Cristiano inside him. Cristiano seemed to understand and felt the same way. He tipped Leo off of him gently and slid out from under the covers, returning quickly. His skin was cool from the night air. Leo took the bottle of lubrication from Cristiano and threw the covers back so he could straddle him properly. 

“Let me?” Leo said when Cristiano opened his mouth to speak.

Cristiano grinned. “Go ahead.”

Leo slicked up Cristiano’s cock. The air was chilly but it was hot where their skin met. So hot. Leo scooted back and leaned over to take Cristiano into his mouth. The lubricant tasted of mint, a bit bitter but someone had tried for it not to be disgusting. Even if it had been, Cristiano’s moan was enough to have Leo going back down a second time.

“Fuck. Leo.” Cristiano’s hand found its way into Leo’s hair.

Leo continued on, licking the length and stroking it with his hand. God. He loved the throaty noises that Cristiano made. He wanted to hear more. He took Cristiano into his mouth deeply, relaxing his throat so that he could take the whole length of it. Cristiano released a strangled moan and Leo pulled up quickly. Cristiano’s hand went to the base of his cock and he squeezed.

Leo kissed Cristiano, kissed his mouth, his jaw, neck, chest. He loved this man underneath him. He kissed Cristiano’s stomach, dipped his tongue into his belly button. Cristiano wriggled and Leo smiled against his skin. 

Raising back up, Leo took Cristiano’s hand, slicked up two of the fingers and guided them to his hole. He could prepare himself with his own fingers but it was dark, even with their eyes accustomed, Cristiano probably would not see Leo fucking himself properly, so feeling it was the next best thing. Cristiano pushed his fingers in eagerly. The stretch was good. Leo pushed down on the fingers driving them in deeper. Cristiano pulled them out and pushed them back in forcefully. Leo moaned. Apparently that was the reaction Cristiano was after. He crooked his fingers to illicit another stronger moan. He fucked Leo with his fingers and Leo loved it. He had imagined this when he got himself off, but imagination was never as good as the real thing. The way Cristiano twisted his fingers and milked Leo from the inside. Leo’s toes curled in pleasure that he could feel though his entire body. He fought the desire to wrap his hands around his own length and pump in time with Cristiano’s movements. 

“Wait,” Leo said, panting. 

Cristiano stopped obediently. “You’re all right?” He reached his other hand up to touch Leo’s face.

Leo nodded. “I just—I want you. All of you.” He felt his stomach tighten in nervousness as though Cristiano would reject him after they were so close. 

“Of course. I give you all of me, Leo.”

Leo swallowed. Those words made his head even lighter than the sex did.

He positioned himself slowly, over Cristiano’s cock, guiding the head to his entrance. His body ached for it. He was trembling as he lowered himself down. There was a hiss and Leo wasn’t sure whether it was him or Cristiano, as he took Cristiano to the hilt. He was so full. So incredibly full. How he had wanted this. Even when he had been with Anto, as much as he focused on her, this was in the back of his mind, this fullness with Cristiano as the source. 

“It feels so good, Leo,” Cristiano said, rubbing Leo’s thigh. “So fucking good.”

“So fucking good,” Leo repeated. 

He lifted himself slowly and eased back down, again and again, increasing with speed and force each time. Cristiano’s hand squeezed Leo’s thigh. Leo wasn’t sure whether it was encouraging or because Cristiano was equally out of his mind with pleasure in every part of him. Or maybe in impatience, Leo thought when Cristiano jerked upward into him.

“Go ahead,” Leo said. He rubbed Cristiano’s stomach with both hands.

It was all Cristiano had needed to hear before he began to fuck Leo from below. Leo met his thrusts with his own. He could feel Cristiano so deeply. The sound of skin against skin filled the room augmented with moans of all kinds. Leo’s hand clumsily fumbled with his own length, attempting to get himself off desperately. Cristiano’s hand joined his own helpfully. Cristiano seemed to have a bit more control over his limbs than Leo had in that moment. 

Cristiano came first, abandoning Leo’s cock to dig his fingers into Leo’s hips and he pulled him hard down onto him. He came with a deep guttural moan. But he hadn’t forgotten Leo, the trembling Leo, stroking himself more competently now that there was no longer a cock up his ass fucking him until he couldn’t think. Together, they worked Leo to the edge until he came onto Cristiano’s chest and collapsed next to him. 

“We should clean off,” Cristiano said softly, kissing Leo’s sweaty brow. 

Leo nodded weakly. He was enjoying the coolness now on his overheated body. He couldn’t be assed to get up and clean off, even though his hand was smeared with his own come and he could feel Cristiano’s as it oozed out of him. But he was sated and happy and had lived out his desires. He grumbled a bit as he drifted to sleep when Cristiano came to wipe him off. He complied with the movements that Cristiano required, but wasn’t happy about it. After dancing all night and then the recent exertion, he was exhausted. Cristiano kissed him softly as thanks for allowing himself to be cleaned, but Leo was asleep before Cristiano climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them.

 

Leo woke up in the middle of the night, though it would probably count as morning if he thought about it. His back was uncomfortably wet. There was a hot sweating body behind him and he remembered it must he Cristiano. Leo threw off the covers and shivered as the night air hits his skin. He turned over and looked into Cristiano’s face. It was contorted and his breathing came heavily and raspy. Leo frowned and touched Cristiano’s cheek. The other prince groaned. His cheek felt like fire. 

It settled in suddenly that this was a fever. Cristiano was sick. Leo cursed then had the presence of mind to get a doctor. Any sickness that would come on so quickly, in just the few hours that they had been asleep had to be terrible. He fished around for pants and found Cristiano’s, too long but good enough and then an undershirt and he was out the door.

He ran to the end of the hall and the guards jumped to see him race up to them.

“A doctor! Please. The prince. I mean Prince Cristiano. He needs a doctor.”

One of the guards ran off quickly. Leo’s heart was beating rapidly. When he finally focused on the guard left with him, he realised it was Rapha, who looked scared to death.

“Go find Mesut please,” Leo said. Better to give the boy something to do other than stand around watching Leo lose his mind.

It took him a moment, but he heard the order and ran off down the corridor and down the stairs to find Mesut.

Leo paced a bit in the hallway and then thought better of it and went back to the room. Cristiano was shivering. Leo had left him uncovered. He pulled the covers up now and looked around the best he could in the dark for a lamp. There were matches next to it luckily and Leo was able to get some light in the room. He looked over to the bed and saw then the true pain of the expression on Cristiano’s face. He swallowed nervously and looked about for water. There was a pitcher on the washstand. He couldn’t find a towel so he wetted one of their undershirts, he thought this one was Cristiano’s, and placed it on Cristiano’s forehead. 

He sat and held Cristiano’s hand until the doctor came.

And they came in a flurry of excitement and terror of their own. The assistant shooed Leo out as politely as possible. Leo sat and waited in the receiving room. Mesut came after, looking dishevelled but significantly better dressed than Leo who was still in Cristiano’s pants and an undershirt. 

He caught sight of Leo and averted his eyes. “Is he all right?”

“I—he’s alive,” Leo said, weakly.

Mesut was visibly shaking. Probably cursing himself for being so far away. He wiped his eyes and took a seat. They didn’t speak, both of them too worried for words because inside was a man that they both loved dearly. Leo glanced at Mesut. Mesut’s head was in his hands as he leaned over onto his thighs. 

The King came in soon after. Both Leo and Mesut stood quickly and bowed deeply. Leo felt responsible somehow. After all, he had caused Cristiano to exert himself which may have made his sickness worse. He blushed a bit and hoped no one noticed even though neither the King nor Mesut seemed to have time for him. 

“You were with him?” Raúl said addressing Leo.

Leo nodded meekly but the King didn’t seem to be scandalised in anyway. He was probably accustomed to his son sleeping with the entirety of eligible nobles.

“How was he?” Raúl looked haggard and older than his true age.

Leo considered feigning ignorance but he explained how he had last seen Cristiano. He glanced at Mesut who had remained standing and noticed that he stared at the door without moving. Raúl nodded at Leo’s explanation but said nothing, just leaned back in the chair he had sat in. And they all waited.

After about an hour, the door to the bedroom opened at the doctor stepped out. His face was pale but his expression steely. Bad news, Leo thought. He felt as though a stone was lodged in his throat. 

“We need to wait for the fever to break,” the doctor said, “But it is likely that he will recover quickly. He is resilient.”

The King made a move toward the bedroom but the doctor shook his head.

“We can’t risk the spread of the infection to either of you. My assistant is excellent and knows what he is doing so please get your sleep your Majesties. We will notify you as soon as the fever is broken and you can have a short visit.”

The King seemed to consider ordering the doctor to let him see his son but changed his mind. 

“May I help?” Mesut said suddenly. 

The doctor seemed to not even have noticed him if his look of surprise was anything to go by. He considered for a moment then nodded. “My assistant will need rest. You can take over while he sleeps.”

Mesut seemed to sigh in relief. 

“But for now you should all sleep. It would not do for this to spread.”

And so they all went back to their rooms. Leo could barely sleep however and lay in a fitful half-awaked state through the night.

 

In the morning, Leo stopped by to hear news of Cristiano after picking at a small breakfast in his room. Mesut answered the door.

“The fever is reduced the doctor says but it could still turn for the worst,” Mesut said without prompting.

Leo nodded. “Are you on duty?”

“Yes,” Mesut said.

“Please let me see him?” Leo was ready to plead but Mesut gave in easily. 

“Just don’t tell the doctor,” Mesut said with a weak smile.

Cristiano still looked to be in pain but the expression had eased slightly. Although it was not sure it would not spike again, Leo felt a weight lift a bit upon seeing that Cristiano was slightly better. 

He made to leave Mesut to his work when Cristiano groaned. They both stopped and turned toward the bed in anticipation or something, probably Cristiano waking as unlikely as it seemed. 

“Leo.”

Leo’s eyes went wide and he looked over to Mesut, who went rigid. That had come from Cristiano.

“Leo.”

Leo rushed to Cristiano’s side and grasped his hand. “I’m here.”

“Leo.” Cristiano groaned again and rolled slightly toward Leo.

Leo couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Cristiano would be all right after all, but when he glanced at Mesut and saw him staring at them, gripping the wet cloth so tightly the water dripped, he suddenly wished it had never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter drama. I have good ideas for the next chapter so look out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Mesut spend a passionate night together. Cristiano feels that things are going right for them again but Mesut apparently doesn't feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Kun/Leroy heaven (or could it be hell) to bring you another chapter. I hope you all are still interested in this fic. I'm sorry for being away from it for so long but I will finish it. I swear.

Everything hurt when Cristiano woke up. There was a tight pain in his head and his entire body felt leaden. He could barely open his eyes. They felt sticky as he blinked experimentally. He had no idea what time it is, but there is natural light in the room so it was still day time. He groaned. He heard rushed movement at his side before Mesut’s smiling face came into view. Mesut sighed as though in relief. 

Cristiano attempted speaking. His throat was dry and he could barely rasp out words. Mesut wordlessly brought him a cup of water and lifted his head a bit so he could more comfortably swallow the liquid. He tried to speak once again but only a hoarse whisper escaped his throat. What had happened to make him feel like such utter shit? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Leo beside him.

“Don’t try to speak,” Mesut said, brushing away some hair plastered to Cristiano’s face. “I’ll go get the doctor. I’ll get right back.” 

Mesut squeezed his hand reassuringly then left the room. Cristiano groaned. So he had been sick that explained why he couldn’t even speak. He wondered how long he had been unconscious.

The doctor came in with his assistant. He looked relieved to see Cristiano awake. No doubt his father would have throttled the poor man had Cristiano not recovered. The doctor fed him a syrup that tasted about as badly as he felt. But he tried his best to swallow with the soreness in his throat. 

“My assistant will take over now,” Cristiano heard the doctor tell Mesut. He would rather Mesut look after him but he could barely make a sound and he didn’t think the doctor would appreciate orders from a sick prince who thought he knew better than a medical professional. Mesut protested but the doctor is firm and chased him out of the room citing that Cristiano needed sleep. He did feel very tired but he still wanted Mesut to look over him. He fell asleep soon after that thought and didn’t awake for a while. Probably the next day, he thought as it was light again. He forced himself to sit up and there was a bit of a commotion in the corner, a chair falling over and the doctor’s assistant rushing over to his side.

“Water,” he managed to say this time and received what he requested. He took a gulp easier than he had the previous day, or maybe it was two days ago for all he knew. 

He stayed awake a while. He didn’t really want to talk to the doctor’s assistant but he wanted to know how his father and Mesut and Leo were. 

“They are all in satisfactory health, Your Highness, but you should rest more. Don’t push yourself,” the assistant said.

Cristiano felt a bit restless but listened to the advice and slept some more.

The next time he woke, his father was sitting at his side smiling with a relieved expression on his face. He couldn’t imagine the fear that his father had at possibly losing his only son to sickness. He fought and sat up in the bed. Leo was behind his father looking equally as thankful.

“We were worried about you, Cristiano,” his father said as Mesut brought over some water. “The doctor says it’s important that you drink.”

Cristiano took a few gulps. The cool liquid felt good going down his throat. He felt a lot better than he had a few days ago when he had first awoken. He could move without feeling like he was going to break apart. He looked at Leo behind his father and they shared a smile. His father looked back at Leo and stood swiftly.

“I’m sure you want a moment with Leo. He must have been the most worried of us all,” his father said.

Cristiano could see Leo’s face tinge in a blush. He smiled, happy to hear that Leo was worried about him. His eyes met Mesut’s then and he smiled at him as well, but Mesut didn’t smile back. He looked a bit sad which was strange because he had to have been worried about Cristiano as well. Possibly more than Leo even. His father left and Mesut hesitated but followed behind him out of the room. Cristiano followed his exit as far as his body would allow. He wanted Mesut to stay as well but he could hardly request that in front of his father. He hoped that Mesut would be back later instead of the doctor’s assistant. For the moment, he was alone with Leo and that was good enough. 

“I was worried when I woke up and found you sick,” Leo said moving closer to the bed.

Cristiano laid back down. “I’m fine,” he said, sounding sick still and probably not entirely convincing.

Leo laughed and it was a light sound that made Cristiano grin. Leo took his hand and Cristiano did his best to squeeze it reassuringly. He would be fine. He was awake and not dead and feeling increasingly better with more rest. They stared at each other for a moment, just holding hands. Leo looked so happy that his eyes were watering.

“Don’t cry now,” Cristiano said, “I swear I’m fine.”

Leo wipes his eyes with his free hand. “I know. That’s why I’m so happy. I was so worried about you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

It was Cristiano’s turn to laugh at Leo’s melodrama. Probably go back to Barcelona and be happy, he wanted to say but didn’t. He wanted to think that Leo was happy hear somehow with Cristiano and Anto and even Mesut but Cristiano didn’t have a doubt that he would be happier at home with his family around him. He could even take Anto back with him and then he would have everything that made him happy.

A knock came at the door, making them start. 

“I should go. The doctor only said a few minutes and we’re probably past that now,” Leo said.

With a last squeeze of hands and a kiss on Cristiano’s cheek, Leo left the room. As expected but unwanted, the doctor and his assistant came into the room. The doctor proceeded to feel Cristiano’s temperature and give him another dose of that awful syrup. He wanted to talk to Mesut alone now but he probably wouldn’t have a chance any time soon. At least not until he was well. He sighed and felt sleep come over him once more.

It was a full week before the doctor let Cristiano walk around his apartments. Mesut was back taking care of him now and the assistant was gone hopefully for good. Cristiano took a long bath with Mesut’s help. He still wasn’t totally coordinated and needed a bit of help with bathing himself. Mesut did everything with a smile. Cristiano hugged him and pulled him into the bath tub. Mesut splashed into the water and Cristiano laughed in delight especially with the unimpressed look on Mesut’s face at his actions. Mesut shifted until he was straddling Cristiano in the bath. Cristiano let out a slow breath. Looking up at Mesut sitting atop him was getting his blood riled up.

“I bet you missed me,” he said, taking Mesut’s hand and kissing it. He pulled him down and Mesut ended up with his head on Cristiano’s chest.

“Sergio was worried about you too, you know?”

If there was anything that could cool Cristiano’s heating blood, it was mention of Sergio. He sighed.

“I’m serious,” Mesut said, rising up again. “I’ve never seen him so worried about his Prince.”

Cristiano ran a hand over his wet hair and watched as Mesut climbed fully clothed and dripping out of the bathtub. What was Mesut’s problem? He couldn’t have been ignorant of the position they had just been in. Was he upset that Cristiano had taken Leo to bed the night he had gotten sick? He had never showed this much distaste for it before. In fact he always seemed to have encouraged it. 

“Come on out. Let’s get you dried and dressed. Just because you don’t have to leave this suite doesn’t mean you need to look sloppy,” Mesut said.

Cristiano obeyed and climbed out letting Mesut help him dry and get dressed. He takes the syrup that the doctor left at Mesut’s insistence and falls asleep reading a book.

He was allowed to go outside a few days later when he was stronger. He could walk again easily and even felt a bit restless at not exercising his body. Everyone he met looked happy to see him and it was nice to think that his people had been worried about him. The doctor allowed light exercise so Cristiano spared with the guards, which probably wasn’t as light as the doctor expected but so be it.

 

Mesut was there when Cristiano returned to his room. He helped Cristiano undress and change into his night clothes, but instead of leaving after, he wrapped his arms around Cristiano, hugging him from behind.

“Mesut?” Cristiano said, placing his own hands over Mesut’s.

“I was so worried when you were sick,” Mesut said and he sounded like he was about to cry.

Cristiano pried the hands from his chest and turned to face Mesut whose eyes were indeed wet with tears. Cristiano wasn’t sure what to do. Mesut hadn’t cried in front of him in a long time. He hugged Mesut tightly hoping that he could give him some comfort that way. Mesut pulled away and Cristiano let him. Mesut stared at him for a while then he surprised Cristiano by kissing him. They hadn’t kissed in a while. Recently, it had gone no farther than embracing. Now here was Mesut kissing him and it was a hot kiss that made Cristiano’s blood boil. He kissed back and pulled Mesut closer to him. There was nothing like the taste of Mesut’s lips on his own. Leo’s kisses were good, excellent and Cristiano always looked forward to them but Mesut’s were familiar, something that Cristiano had come to love over many years and nothing could change that fact.

“What about Sergio?” Cristiano said when they pulled apart for a moment.

Mesut shook his head. “I don’t want to think about Sergio.” He kissed Cristiano again. “Just you.”

Cristiano felt that familiar love bubble up in his heart. He didn’t want to think about Sergio either. In this moment all he wanted was Mesut, but he couldn’t help thinking about the fact that Mesut had wanted to be faithful to Sergio all these months. 

“We shouldn’t,” Cristiano said, pulling away. 

He turned and Mesut grabbed hold of his arm.

“Please, Cris. Just this once.” There was desperation in Mesut’s voice.

Cristiano looked at him again. There was a pleading look on Mesut’s face. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. How could he resist?

They stumbled over to the bed together, kissing urgently. Cristiano let all of his reservations melt away. Mesut was asking for him, begging for him and he wanted him badly. They hadn’t been together like this in so long and Cristiano’s body craved him. They stripped between kisses, Cristiano’s night shirt here and Mesut’s waistcoat there and pants pushed down onto the floor before they climbed into bed together. They kissed for a long time. Cristiano’s head was light from just the connection of their lips and the movement of their tongues against each other. 

Cristiano pinned Mesut easily to the bed. He thought about how different Mesut was from Leo, taller but slighter. They both had their allure but Mesut had been with him through thick and thin. He knew every inch of Mesut’s body and maybe he would learn Leo’s in due time if they continued on their current course but Mesut would always be the first. But it was probably disrespectful to be thinking of another man while he was in bed with Mesut so he pushed Leo out of his mind with only a little difficulty.

Mesut yielded readily to Cristiano when he climbed on top of him, covering his body with his. Cristiano murmured Mesut’s name into his neck as he nibbled at the flesh there. Mesut mewled, digging his fingernails into Cristiano’s back. Cristiano loved that reaction. He sucked on an ear and then blew on the wet lobe to get another. Mesut took in a sharp breath.

“Don’t tease me,” Mesut said, shifting under Cristiano’s body.

Cristiano laughed and kissed him. “How can I resist when you’re so cute.”

Mesut grumbled but didn’t put up any resistance when Cristiano sucked at his neck once more. Cristiano stopped before he could leave a mark. He didn’t know whether Mesut would tell Sergio about this night but he was going to give Mesut the option of hiding it if that was his intention.

Cristiano attacked Mesut’s chest next, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking and biting lightly to hear Mesut curse and moan. He knew all of Mesut’s sweet spots and he reveled in using them against him to make him melt. Mesut ran his hand over Cristiano’s hair as Cristiano moved his way down to his stomach. Cristiano licked and sucked at the skin there, so soft and taut over Mesut’s smooth stomach. God. Mesut’s body drove him wild. He dipped a tongue into Mesut’s belly button and was rewarded with a wriggle. His hand brushed against Mesut’s erection. Mesut moaned and arched up, pressing into Cristiano’s chest, leaving a trail of precum where his cock touched. Cristiano grinned. He was equally as hard, absolutely turned on by the sounds Mesut made. 

He spent another moment dragging his teeth across Mesut’s abdomen before moving lower, teasing Mesut by pressing his lips lightly to his cock. Mesut pressed up but Cristiano moved away. 

“Cris,” Mesut whined. 

Cristiano loved to tease him. It was so easy and rewarding. He pressed a tongue to the head and ran his hands up the inside of Mesut’s thighs. 

“God,” Cristiano said, “You’re so delicious. I just want to eat you up.”

Mesut was breathing hard now, eyes squeezed closed and mouth slack. “Please.”

Cristiano smiled and finally took Mesut into his mouth, drawing out a moan from the man underneath him. It was exactly the sound he wanted. He shifted, his own erection hard between his legs. Cristiano sucked Mesut down into his mouth. He didn’t have to wonder whether it felt good because Mesut could barely fight back his moans now. They went to Cristiano’s head and he worked hard at causing more of them, licking up the underside of Mesut’s cock and sucking on the head, letting his tongue swirl around it and dip into the slit the way he knew Mesut liked it. Mesut moaned his name and Cristiano knew he was close. He wondered if Sergio was this good and then banished the thought from his head. It wasn’t the time to think about other people putting their mouths on Mesut. He went down on Mesut once more and then stopped. Mesut’s hips come up pressing his cock against Cristiano’s mouth. Cristiano pushed his hips back down forcefully then moved back up to kiss Mesut on the lips once more. Mesut’s arms found their way around Cristiano’s neck pulling them closer. Cristiano could feel Mesut’s slick cock between them, his own pressing against Mesut’s thigh.

Mesut pulled out lubricant from nowhere and Cristiano had to commend his readiness. He took it and pushed Mesut’s legs apart. Mesut complied immediately, spreading wide so that Cristiano could settle between his legs. Cristiano slicked up a finger, pushing it against Mesut’s entrance, sliding it in easily. Mesut was relaxed and that let Cristiano fuck him with one, then two and three fingers. Mesut gasped as Cristiano curled his fingers, rubbing them against that spot inside him that drove him wild. Cristiano kept at it, lazily stretching Mesut out so that he was ready for him.

“Cris, I want you so badly,” Mesut said, voice shaky with desire.

Cristiano grinned. “What do you want me to do?”

Mesut moaned loudly, fisting the sheets underneath him before he could answer. “I want you to fuck me. Please, Cris.”

Cristiano was reminded that he could deny Mesut nothing. He lifted Mesut up, positioning him so that he could press his cock against his entrance. He slicked himself up and then slid in easily. He gripped Mesut’s thighs tightly, possibly leaving the marks he had been trying to avoid earlier. He moved in slowly, fucking Mesut shallowly at first and then deeper until he was all the way inside him. Mesut closed his eyes and bit his lip as he whined. Cristiano pulled out and then thrust into him hard. Mesut gasped loudly, repeating Cristiano’s name as Cristiano repeated the movement. Cristiano’s name was like a mantra on Mesut’s lips as he fucked him, varying his thrusts from slow and agonizing for them both to hard and sharp that made Mesut cry out. Mesut brought around a hand to stroke himself. Cristiano could barely handle the view of watching Mesut get off while he fucked him. He growled and pushed Mesut’s legs higher, pushing into him as deep as he could, causing Mesut’s strokes to falter for a moment. 

Mesut came with a shudder, Cristiano’s name still on his lips. Cristiano was close behind, overcome finally by Mesut’s gasping moans. He slid out of Mesut and covered his body with his own once more, kissing him languidly. They didn’t even clean up before they curled around each other sleepily. 

“Thank you,” Mesut said, resting his head on the inside of Cristiano’s arm and closing his eyes. His face looked serene and Cristiano was happy that he could cause it.

Cristiano grinned. “You’re very welcome.”

They fell asleep quickly, holding on to each other.

 

Cristiano woke up alone the next morning. He searched the bed with his arm for Mesut but found that the space next to him was empty. He vaguely remembered Mesut getting up in the middle of the night but he had assumed it was to use to privy not leave. He had evidently been wrong. He smiled to himself remembering the previous night. He felt content. Mesut and him hadn’t had sex in so long that it felt like they were finally back on track, whatever track it was. He couldn’t take Mesut from Sergio but maybe they could cohabitate peacefully somehow. He thought for a second about how Leo would probably be happy having seemed to be one of Mesut’s prime supporters in Cristiano’s messy relationships.

It was early but almost time for breakfast. Cristiano didn’t wait for Mesut to come back. He dressed himself and assumed that he would see his lover and valet later in the day. 

The dining hall was mostly empty but Leo was sitting at the head table when Cristiano arrived. 

“You’re up early,” Cristiano observed, smiling at Leo.

Leo smiled back. “I just happened to be awake so I thought I would join you.”

They ate in amiable silence. Cristiano had nothing to say. He just felt satisfied after the previous night.

“You seem happy,” Leo said, looking from his breakfast to Cristiano’s face with interest.

Cristiano felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks and coughed instinctively to cover it up. “Mesut and I—last night . . .” He let his words trail off hoping that Leo would understand what he meant.

Leo’s face looked strange for a moment, a bit of surprise and Cristiano wanted to say sadness but it was gone and replaced by a smile in a moment.

“Good for you,” Leo said, continuing to eat as he smiled.

Cristiano nodded and continued his eating as well. 

He didn’t see Mesut as he expected throughout the day. He spent his time in his study catching up on matters of state that had piled up while he was sick. It was slow going but he tried to reduce the overflow a bit so that it wouldn’t just multiply exponentially. As a result, he was hidden away from the world for many hours. He expected Mesut to bring him tea but there was no such visit. A kitchen boy brought it instead and when he inquired after Mesut the boy simply shrugged, though he did remember himself after and answered with a “haven’t ‘im, Your Highness.” Cristiano didn’t have much time to worry and pushed it out of his mind sure that he would see Mesut later when he returned to his rooms.

Or so he thought. His rooms were empty when he arrived late in the evening. Mesut wouldn’t forget him and Cristiano hadn’t given him the day off. Mesut wasn’t one to take such liberties with his time. He liked to make sure that Cristiano was all right first. Just in case, Cristiano made his way to the barracks. It was night by that time.

The soldiers were surprised to see him and scrambled to attention. Cristiano waved them off and approached the person he had come to see. Sergio was in a corner of the mess hall alone. A few of the soldiers glanced between Cristiano and their captain as though they were worried about what they were about to witness. Before he reached Sergio, the captain stood and exited the mess hall through the back door. Cristiano frowned at being ignored but followed.

Sergio was waiting for him outside. “Your Highness,” he said with a formal bow. He was looking at Cristiano with a deep frown on his face.

Cristiano ignored his bad mood though he wondered what had caused it. “Have you seen Mesut?”

Sergio scoffed and spit rudely onto the ground. He was lucky Cristiano didn’t care much about his conduct passed his performance as a guard. Sergio was clearly in the worst mood that Cristiano had seen him in perhaps ever.

“He’s gone,” Sergio said, glaring at Cristiano now.

“What?” Cristiano didn’t understand. “Where did he go?”

“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you.” Sergio was staring him down now as if daring his prince to demand the information out of him. 

Cristiano only remained confused and was getting a bit annoyed as well.

Sergio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes narrowed, looking at Cristiano with obvious pity. “Ask your father. He was the one who sent me the letter this morning.” Sergio turned then and walked off into the trees that surrounded the barracks leaving Cristiano alone and without answers.

He followed Sergio’s advice a bit reluctant to bother his father at such a late hour but he had to know what this run around meant, had to know that Mesut was all right. Xabi answered the door to the king’s apartment. He let Cristiano in without even announcing him to the room. Cristiano found his father having a lone nightcap by the fireplace. He looked at Cristiano with the same pity that Sergio had. 

“Have you seen Mesut?” Cristiano asked forgetting to say even a hello first. “Sergio said you would know where he was.”

His father opened a drawer in the table at his side and pulled out a letter. He waved Cristiano forward silently and gave it to him.

Cristiano saw it was addressed to him in Mesut’s handwriting. He was still confused but there was some anxiety building in him now. He accepted the letter opener that his father held out to him and sliced open the envelope neatly. 

Your Royal Highness,

I have decided that my time in the palace has come to an end and I have terminated my services to His Royal Majesty. Please do not look for me. I wish you every happiness, My Prince.

Your Humble Servant,  
Mesut

Cristiano stared at the letter in shock then at his father. “You let him leave?”

“I admit it was difficult but he made a good case for me to let him go,” his father said.

Cristiano could feel his anger building. “This is ridiculous! What reasoning could he possibly give for you to give up an accomplished valet that you’ve trained since childhood?”

“That is between Mesut and I.”

“It’s my business as well. He was my valet! He should have resigned to me,” Cristiano shouted. 

His father didn’t look impressed at his screaming. He didn’t even flinch probably expecting that Cristiano would be upset to learn that his love since childhood had abandoned him.

“All servants in this household and under my employ, Cristiano.”

Cristiano crushed the letter in his hand. “Where did he go then?”

“He did not share his plans with me,” his father said simply.

Cristiano felt sick to his stomach. There was no way Mesut would leave him. Not after the previous night. They had connected anew. There was no reason for him to leave.

“Did you force him to leave?” Cristiano asked.

His father shook his head. “He left of his own free will.”

Cristiano couldn’t believe it, but he stopped himself from another outburst. He could barely think with rage as his father sat there coolly as though Mesut didn’t mean anything in the palace at all, as though he hadn’t been a loyal servant since he was a child. Cristiano stormed out of the room and through the door that Xabi hastily open for him. He met Leo in the hallway and walked passed him blinded by anger, barely registering the greeting that he gave him. 

He entered his room and slammed the door closed. He was still holding the crumpled letter from Mesut. He read it again and laughed. No wonder everyone looked at him with pity. What kind of fucking farce was this? It took him a while to notice the second letter sitting atop his table in the middle of the sitting room. He was ripping up the letter he had received from his father when he saw it. It was also addressed in Mesut’s hand to Cristiano this time instead of His Royal Highness, the Prince. He scrambled over to the table and dropped to his knees grabbing the letter and ripping the envelope open only carefully enough not to rip the letter inside. This would contain and explanation of what was truly going on. He flipped into a sitting position, resting his back against the table.

Dearest Cristiano,

This letter began infinitely more promising. He was sure that he would read on to find that his father had somehow found out about last night and ran Mesut from his home.

Dearest Cristiano,

The fact that you are reading this means that I have already gone. I’m not under any illusion that you will forgive me for leaving you, but I have come to realize that my time in the palace has come to an end.

I love you. Please don’t doubt that fact. But you aren’t meant for me. It took me so long to realize this fact. I hope you won’t hate me for coming to you last night. I wanted one last memory with you and I couldn’t help myself.

I know now that you’re meant for someone else in all the ways that matter. Your heart doesn’t belong to me, can’t belong to me. I can’t accept that and stay so close to you so I must go. Please don’t come looking for me. I beg you. If you hold even an ounce of affection for me as I think you still do right now, you will let me leave you. 

I know you and Leo will be happy together.

Mesut

Cristiano sat where he was in shock. It confirmed that Mesut had left him of his own free will. There were tear stains on the page now, blurring some of the letters. Cristiano wiped at his face to find that he was crying. He pressed the letter to his lips and remembered his kisses with Mesut the night before, how they had been so passionate and desperate with Mesut knowing that they would be their last together. Cristiano rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms trying to stop the tears but they wouldn’t stop. He cried himself to sleep sitting on the floor.

Xabi found him on the sitting room floor in the morning. He woke him up looking utterly unmoved by Cristiano’s tear stained face. He called up a bath and ordered Cristiano to bathe while he sorted out his outfit for the day. Cristiano went through the motions but refused to go down to breakfast asking Xabi to have it brought up instead. Xabi agreed so Cristiano had breakfast in his sitting room, practically a zombie as he still thought about the letter from Mesut. 

He went down to his library after breakfast and tried to distract himself with work, ignoring when Xabi brought him tea later in the day. He was glad that no one would disturb him and that he had no pressing engagements.

A knock on the door brought him out of his focus. He expected Xabi with more tea but instead it was Leo looking very cautious. He must have heard that Mesut was gone. He closed the door and stood just inside the room. 

Cristiano sighed but he stood and went to the door, opening it and luckily catching a page boy running down the hallway. “Tea,” he instructed. The page boy looked a bit confused as to whether to continue with his errand or replace it with Cristiano’s instructions. Cristiano’s face was stern however and the boy nodded and ran back in the direction he came from.

“You can sit,” Cristiano said pointing to a chair for Leo.

Leo nodded and obeyed but stayed silent. He wringed nervously.

“Do you need something?”

“I heard about Mesut. They say he’s left the palace,” Leo said. His eyes searched Cristiano’s face.

Cristiano shrugged. “What do you want, Leo?”

“You were so happy yesterday. I wanted to see how you were holding up.” Leo looked down and fidgeted in his chair. 

Cristiano remembered Mesut’s letter telling him to be happy with Leo. He wondered if he could do that, replace his love for Mesut with love for Leo. He didn’t think he could. He liked Leo enough but he didn’t think he could ever love anyone again the way he loved Mesut. But Mesut had been clear in his instructions so maybe he could try. It would be something to focus on. He had never fallen in love by force before but maybe he could make himself do it.

“Could you love me?”

Leo looked panicked at the sudden question. “What?”

“Mesut, he left me a letter saying that I should love you.” Cristiano laughed a little. It was a ridiculous idea. “I know we’ve only just started to get along but do you think you could love me?”

Leo stared at him with the same expression for at least a minute. The tea arrived in that time. Cristiano took the cups and poured for both of them. He tried to hand Leo his cup but Leo didn’t even move.

“I do love you,” Leo said, softly enough that Cristiano was sure he misheard him.

“What?”

“I said I do love you,” Leo said more confidently this time.

Cristiano put down his teacup with a clatter. Leo was in love with him? That was impossible wasn’t it? 

“Don’t joke with me, Leo,” Cristiano said dangerously. He wasn’t in the mood for being made fun of. Not after yesterday.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

Cristiano sat back in his chair, stunned. “Did Mesut know? Would that cause him the leave?” The second question was more to himself than to Leo. If Mesut knew that Leo was in love with Cristiano perhaps he had felt that he should give up. That Cristiano was better off being loved by his fiancé instead. Cristiano wanted to see him and tell him just how wrong he was.

Leo shook his head. “I never told him. But . . .” He trailed off looking uncertain as to if he should continue.

“But what?” Cristiano said. He had to hear whatever Leo had to say. It might hold some answer as to why Mesut has left the palace.

“I don’t know why he left,” Leo began looking down at his lap, “but something happened when you were sick.”

Cristiano waited for him to continue. He gripped the edge of the armrests on his chair tightly in anticipation. 

“You were very sick so I’m sure it was a mistake. We thought you were fully unconscious, but you spoke. And you said—you said my name.” When he was finished, Leo’s cheeks were bright red.

Cristiano lets the words settle in for a moment and then laughed loudly, the self-contempt in it resounding throughout the room. Leo looked startled at the sound. Cristiano couldn’t fucking believe it. It had been his fault that Mesut had left. Here he had been blaming his father or even Leo but it had all been his own doing. Although Leo said he wasn’t sure why Mesut had left, Cristiano knew that was it, the reason why Mesut had taken it upon himself to think that Cristiano was better off with Leo.

“It was a mistake, I’m sure it was.”

Cristiano watched Leo clench his fists over the chair he was sitting it.

“Maybe my subconscious knows something I don’t,” Cristiano said. He felt a bit disconnected from his existence. Things were happening and changing everything around him without his permission. He was accustomed to being in control, even vaguely. “Maybe I can try. Would you like that?”

Leo looked incredibly uncomfortable. “I don’t . . .” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

Cristiano tried his best as a smile, wondered if it looked convincing to Leo or if it reflected the heavy sadness he felt. Probably the latter because Leo was frowning at him. But he had made a decision. He couldn’t have Mesut but he could follow Mesut’s instructions in this and maybe it would lead to some twisted kind of happiness out of the dregs of depression.

“I’ll try to love you, Leo.”

Leo didn’t answer. He just nodded and stood and made for the door in a zombie-like fashion. Cristiano didn’t blame him. He felt the same way at the moment. The door closed behind Leo and Cristiano buried his face in his hands. He would try to be happy with someone else for Mesut’s sake. It felt ridiculous to even declare it but he had done the ridiculous and now he had to try not just for Mesut but also for Leo whose heart he was suddenly wary of breaking.


End file.
